You and I
by diyaRi De
Summary: Kamu dan aku. Aku menyadarinya, aku menyadari itu walaupun di atas hitam dan putih. Aku tahu bagaimana ini akan berlanjut walau dari hal yang salah atau benar, dalam diam atau bersuara. Kita tidak perlu seperti mereka. Kita dapat melalui ini semua sampai akhir. Karena, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa memisahkan kamu, dan aku. [A Little Bit Lemon!]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

**Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.**

**DiyaRi De present -YOU AND I**

Chapter 1

Udara dingin di jalan yang ditapaki Mamori membuatnya menggigil dan menurunkan topi rajutnya sampai menutupi telinga. Wajahnya sudah merah dan dia berlari kecil memasuki kafe. Kafe yang lumayan sepi hanya dengan empat pengunjung di dalamnya. Mamori langsung mengambil bangku kosong di pojok belakang yang bisa melihat ke seisi kafe dan juga di samping jendela yang bisa melihat salju yang turun di luar.

Mamori melihat ke jam dinding di kafe. Sudah jam setengah tujuh malam dan dia akan bertemu seseorang disini jam tujuh nanti. Seseorang yang hampir dua bulan ini tidak dia temui.

Mamori melihat empat pengunjung lainnya yang ternyata adalah pasangan. Yang satu menempati meja yang sederet dengannya di pojok yang lain, yang satu lagi di sofa di area bebas merokok. Kafe ini memang di desain untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin bersantai dan mengobrol. Mereka yang datang juga kebanyakan berpasangan. Orang yang tidak punya kekasih jarang sekali mau kesini. Berbeda dengan Mamori, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau kafe ini adalah kafe sepeti itu. Dari dulu dia menyukai tempat ini, nyaman, minuman dan kuenya pun enak, dan Mamori dengan percaya dirinya suka berkunjung dan berlama-lama disini.

Tapi sekarang bukan itu tujuan Momori. Dia juga tidak sendiri lagi, tentunya dia sudah punya kekasih. Kekasih yang, Mamori anggap sebagai kekasih, tapi dia tidak tahu seberapa penting dirinya bagi kekasihnya itu. Dia orang yang dingin dan tidak berterus terang. Saat memulai untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius pun, dia hanya mengatakan kalau Mamori harus terus berada disisinya, harus terus menunggunya. Ya, memang egois. Tapi Mamori mencintai lelaki itu.

Mamori melihat ke dua pasangan di dalam kafe. Melihat mereka yang dengan mesranya mengobrol, bertatapan mata, saling mengungkapkan cinta mereka. Bukannya Mamori ingin seperti itu, tapi setidaknya dia ingin kekasihnya memperlakukannya layaknya kekasih. Menelepon setiap hari walau tidak bertemu, mengirim pesan selamat malam atau selamat pagi, atau menyempatkan bertemu walaupun Mamori tahu jadwal dia sangat padat. Tapi Mamori mengerti, dia tidak akan memaksa kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi _Quarterback_ andalan di Klub American Football Jepang sejak satu setengah tahun lalu. Enam bulan sebelum itulah hubungan mereka yang tadinya bersahabat berubah menjadi lebih dekat. Karena itu, karena kekasihnya meminta dia untuk selalu bersamanya. Jadi bisa dibilang, hubungan mereka sudah berumur dua tahun.

Pintu kafe terbuka dan Mamori melihat lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya. Mamori tahu, sejak tiga tahun lalu, dia memang tidak pernah menjabrikan rambutnya ke atas kalau tidak sedang berada di atas lapangan.

Mamori tersenyum, tetapi tidak kekasihnya. "Kenapa kita bertemu disini, Youichi?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma menarik bangku di sebelah Mamori. "Besok kamu kerja, heh?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Kamu lupa besok hari Jum'at, TK-ku libur."

"Menginaplah di tempatku."

Mamori terdiam memandangi Hiruma, "Bisa tidak kamu sedikit berbasa-basi atau bersikap romantis?" protesnya, "Lihat pasangan itu." Hiruma lalu mengikuti arah pandang Mamori, "Mereka terlihat mesra, orang-orang yang tidak kenal mereka bahkan bisa melihat mereka pacaran. Tapi melihat kamu seperti ini, pelayan-pelayan itu berpikir aku sedang diancam atau semacamnya."

Hiruma memamerkan gigi dengan senyumnya yang khas, "Kamu mau aku membuatnya lebih dramatis lagi?" tanyanya merangkul pundak Mamori, lalu perlahan memasukan tangannya ke sweater yang dipakai Mamori.

"Youichi!" jeritnya pelan di dekat telinga Hiruma lalu memukul tangannya. "Jangan sembarangan. Kamu kira ini apartemenmu!?"

"Kenapa, bodoh? Biar sekalian mereka yang melihat menganggap aku sedang melecehkanmu atau semacamnya 'kan?"

Mamori melotot, "Mereka akan mengira kita pasangan mesum."

"Nah, itu mereka tahu kalau kita ini pasangan. Kamu sendiri yang sengaja memilih bertemu di tempat sialan ini." jawab Hiruma, "Jadi, kamu masih mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti lelaki sialan itu yang tersenyum sambil mengatakan rayuan gombalnya? Kalau iya, kamu pasti akan merinding sampai mati. Itu bukan aku, bodoh."

Mamori menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku kalah. Lalu, kenapa aku harus menginap di tempatmu?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Terus kenapa di apartemenmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, heh?"

"Aku tidak mau. Kamarmu pasti berantakan karena kamu jarang pulang."

Hiruma tersenyum, "Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu pasti ada seseorang yang kurang kerjaan yang akan membersihkan kamarku dua hari sekali."

Mamori membuang mukanya ke jendela, pura-pura tidak mendengar Hiruma.

"Ayo." ajak Hiruma memengang tangan Mamori untuk berdiri. Dia lalu meminum habis sisa cafelatte yang dipesan Mamori tadi dan meletakkan uang untuk membayar kopi itu di atas meja sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Mamori unruk berlama-lama disini.

Mamori menggerutu dan membiarkan dirinya digandeng keluar bersama Hiruma.

.

.

Hiruma membuka pintu apartemen yang sudah dua bulan tidak dia tempati ini. Seperti dugaannya, apartemennya tetap bersih dan terlihat sama bersihnya dari saat dia meninggalkannya. Hiruma menutup pintu di belakang lalu menguncinya. Dia mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, begitu pun dengan Mamori.

Mamori masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan tas yang dibawanya ke atas meja di samping televisi.

"Kamu belum kembali kesini dulu saat dari asrama atletmu?" tanya Mamori, menoleh menghadap Hiruma.

"Aku baru selesai latihan jam lima tadi, dan langsung menemuimu."

"Apa kamu merindukanku?" uji Mamori sambil tersenyum manis.

Hiruma menatap lama wajah Mamori, "Kalau aku bilang aku merindukanmu, apa aku boleh melanjutkannya?"

"Melanjutkan apa?" tanya Mamori bingung, lalu langsung mengerti saat melihat tatapan serius Hiruma. Tatapan serius sekaligus jahilnya. "Tidak boleh. Aku capek dan kamu membuatku kesal tadi."

Hiruma berjalan ke arah Mamori, sehingga membuat Mamori jalan mundur ke belakang dan kakinya membentur ke pegangan sofa. Mamori terduduk disana dan Hiruma menahan punggungnya agar dia tidak terjatuh.

"Kau berani menolakku, heh?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu tidak bisa macam-macam tanpa izinku." balas Mamori.

Dia mendorong Hiruma ke belakang lalu masuk ke kamar dan mengambil baju gantinya dari lemari. Hiruma mengikutinya di belakang dan terus melihat Mamori.

"Minggir. Aku mau mandi." perintahnya.

Hiruma mencibir lalu duduk di sofa. Dia melepaskan jaket dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Hari ini dia juga sangat lelah sehabis latihan tadi. Setiap hari memang selalu melelahkan seperti ini, tapi setidaknya bertemu dengan Mamori bisa mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Hiruma memejamkan mata sebentar dan langsung tertidur lima menit kemudian.

.

.

Hiruma memang selalu langsung tertidur apabila dia sangat kelelahan. Sekarang pun dia ketiduran. Hiruma perlahan-lahan membuka matanya menyesuaikan lampu ruangan yang tepat berada di atasnya. Hiruma mendapati penglihatannya dan melihat ke sekitar, dia ada di apartemennya, bukan di asrama atlet. Hiruma duduk dan mengusap matanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya merasa pusing karena tertidur disini. Badannya pun terasa pegal akibat latihan dan sekarang ketiduran disini.

Hiruma melihat ke tas di samping televisi, tas Mamori. Pikirannya pun sudah berkumpul dan ingat kalau Mamori ada di apartemennya. Hiruma melihat ke jam di atas tv. Dia ingat mereka sampai apartemen tadi jam setengah sembilan, dan ternyata dia ketiduran di sofa hampir tiga jam.

Hiruma bangkit lalu membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap. Dia melihat Mamori tidur disana dengan selimut hangatnya. Hiruma menghela napas. Dia ingat percakapan mereka tadi. Mamori sendiri yang ingin Hiruma bertindak layaknya seorang kekasih. Tapi sekarang, tindakan Mamori bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. Ya, bagaimana bisa dia tidur sendirian seperti ini dan membiarkan Hiruma ketiduran di sofa. Mamori bahkan tidak membangunkannya untuk pindah ke dalam saja. Hiruma memang tidak pernah mengerti pikiran dan perasaan perempuan.

Hiruma lalu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia menuju lemari dan mengganti celana jins-nya dengan celana pendek yang nyaman untuk tidur. Hiruma memandang ke ranjang lagi dan melihat Mamori yang tertidur pulas. Dia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi, lalu berjalan ke samping ranjang. Dia menyingkap selimutnya lalu duduk disana dan merasakan Mamori yang bergerak di sebelahnya.

"Oh," sahut Mamori dengan matanya yang disipitkan melihat samar-samar ke Hiruma, "Kamu dari mana?"

Saking sebalnya, Hiruma tidak menjawab dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang membelakangi Mamori.

"Kenapa? Kamu marah?" tanya Mamori.

Dan Hiruma tetap tidak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan tangan Mamori diselipkan di bawah lengannya dan dia memeluk Hiruma dari belakang. Hiruma lalu memutar tubuhnya, dan sekarang mendapati kepala Mamori yang menempel di atas dadanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, bodoh." katanya dan sama sekali tidak berusaha mengusir tangan Mamori yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau mau membuatku tidak bisa tidur ya?"

Mamori semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hiruma dan melingkarkan kaki layaknya guling di tubuh Hiruma. "Dingin sekali, kau tahu." jawabnya, sudah memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hiruma menghela napas dan melihat selimut Mamori di pinggangnya, "Bodoh, naikkan selimutmu." balas Hiruma lalu menarik selimut mereka sampai menutupi pundak Mamori dan dia meletakkan tangan mengusap-usap punggung Mamori agar dia merasa Hangat.

Dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, Mamori tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak tidur sambil memeluk Hiruma seperti ini. Kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak romantis kalau dihadapan orang-orang, tetapi menjadi orang yang paling hangat dan penuh kasih sayang kalau mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Youichi." bisik Mamori.

"Aku tahu, bodoh."

"Kamu bahkan tidak langsung memelukku saat pertama kita bertemu tadi."

Hiruma melirik ke bawah memandang Mamori, "Itukah alasanmu heh, kenapa sekarang menempel padaku seperti ini?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Aku memang ingin tidur sambil memelukmu, agar kamu tidak bisa langsung pergi besok paginya." jawab Mamori, "Kamu akan kembali ke asrama lagi 'kan?"

"Ya, besok sore aku harus kembali lagi."

"Karena itu, biarkan aku tidur seperti ini."

Hiruma menghela napas dan memeluk Mamori lebih erat, "Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur saja." katanya, memutar tubuhnya ke samping sambil terus mendekap tubuh Mamori lalu mencium keningnya, "Selamat Malam." bisiknya di telinga Mamori.

"Malam, Youichi."

Catatan Kecil:

Hai! DiyaRi De disini lagi dengan cerita ke empat di fic HiruMamo ini. Well, chap ini baru pembukaannya saja. Disini, walaupun rating-nya T, tapi Hiruma dan Mamori dicerita ini memang sudah pacaran, jadi mereka memang sudah serius dan lebih, yah, tahulah... hehe, jadi saya bingung mau kasih rate T atau M, walaupun pasti tidak akan ada adegan begituannya.

Nah, karena ini baru pembukaan awal cerita, jangan berpikir cerita ini akan berat atau pasti hubungan mereka akan ada masalah atau pasti ada orang ketiga, atau semacam itu. Duh, cerita ini akan saya buat tidak sejelimet itu, mungkin. Hehe...

Oh ya, cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari lagunya One Direction yang judulnya YOU AND I. Tapi saya tidak akan menyelipkan lirik lagunya seperti di cerita MOMENTS itu.

Kali ini saya tidak akan cepat update seperti biasanya, jadi dimohon bersabar membaca kelanjutan chapter berikutnya.

Okey guys, Keep Calm and Wait the Next Chapter!

So please Read and Review ^o^

Salam: De


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Satu tahun kemudian...**_

Mamori semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di sebuah TK di kota Chiba. Di usianya yang seperempat abad, Mamori sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun, walaupun di TK ini dia baru mengajar selama setahun. Dia jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya, karena mereka semua sudah berpencar dan bahkan sudah menikah. Dengan Hiruma pun, dia hanya bertemu paling cepat sebulan sekali. Sisanya kadang dua bulan atau lebih.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah. Hubungannya dengan Hiruma juga baik-baik saja. Kalau pun ada kabar mengembirakan, adalah pernikahan Suzuna dan Sena lima bulan lalu. Setelah itu, semuanya berjalan normal, sangat normal sampai dia berpikir untuk apa dia menjalani hubungan dengan Hiruma, sampai mana mereka akan membawa hubungan ini, Mamori tidak tahu. Umurnya sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan Hiruma tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin menikahinya.

Saat bertemu, yang ada mereka hanya bertengkar dan berdebat. Bertemu sehari dua hari, dan tidak bertemu selama sebulan dua bulan. Sangat tidak adil bagi Mamori, walaupun Hiruma tampak santai dan biasa saja. Kekhawatiran Mamori ialah, sampai kapan Hiruma akan menjalani hubungan ini. Mamori takut Hiruma bosan dengannya, walaupun Mamori sendiri memang tidak akan bosan. Baginya, mencintai sekali, artinya mencintai seumur hidup. Tapi Hiruma tidak pernah bilang dia mencintainya. Ya, bahkan sejak tiga tahun saat semuanya dimulai.

Setengah enam sore Mamori menyusuri pinggir sungai untuk pulang ke mansionnya. Matahari tampak mulai terbenam di belakang Mamori sehingga menampakan bayangannya yang berjalan seorang diri. Dia menyusuri langkah perlahan sambil terus menunduk memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri. Sepatu hak setinggi lima senti ini membuat kakinya pegal karena harus berjalan hati-hati di tumpukan kerikil sepanjang jalan.

Mamori menoleh saat menyadari ada bayangan roda sepeda di belakangnya,

"Oh, Sato-san." sapa Mamori melihat guru wanita di SD tempat dia mengajar. TK-nya memang menjadi satu dengan SD, namun beda gedung.

"Kamu baru pulang Anezaki-san?"

"Aku bertemu dengan temanku dulu tadi. Jadi selarut ini."

Sato mengangguk, "Mau bareng denganku? Bukannya kita satu arah?" ajaknya.

"Ah tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku mau jalan kaki saja. Udara disini sangat bagus."

"Baiklah, aku duluan kalau begitu. Sampai besok." katanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Mamori di belakang.

Mamori melanjutkan perjalanannya. Masih sepuluh menit lagi dia sampai ke mansion, tapi kalau berjalan pelan dan terlalu santai seperti ini, bisa-bisa memakan waktu dua puluh menit. Dia juga terkadang berhenti memandangi sungai atau memandang jauh ke langit.

"Menemukan UFO di sana?" tanya sesorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Mamori.

Mamori menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Ya, ternyata aliennya sudah berdiri di belakangku."

Hiruma menjitak kepala Mamori. "Kamu dari mana saja, heh? Aku ke mansionmu, kamu tidak ada, aku ke TK-mu, di sana sudah sepi. Untungnya aku menyusuri jalan ini."

Mamori mengongak sedikit melihat mobil Hiruma terparkir di pinggir jalan besar di atas.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa kamu mencariku?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemuimu, bodoh? Ayo naik, aku antar sampai mansion." ajaknya dan Mamori mengikuti Hiruma di belakang.

Hiruma mengambil sesuatu dari kotak _dashboard_ dan menyerahkannya kepada Mamori, lalu dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kurita-kun, menikah?" kagetnya, membaca nama di surat undangan di tangannya. "Besok?"

"Kamu tidak tahu?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang mengabariku."

"Mungkin mereka pikir kamu sudah tahu." jawabnya, "Kamu mau datang?"

Mamori memandang lama ke Hiruma, "Bersamamu?"

Hiruma menoleh sekilas lalu berkata, "Tentu saja. Kau pikir sama siapa?"

"Aku kira kamu menyembunyikan hubungan kita."

"Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikannya. Kalau ada yang bertanya, aku akan bilang. Tapi kalau tidak, untuk apa aku mengumumkannya? Biarkan saja."

Mamori mengerti, sama halnya seperti dirinya. Kalau ada yang bertanya, dia akan bilang dia punya pacar. Sejauh ini, hanya kedua sahabatnya lah, Sara dan Ako, yang tahu kalau dia dan Hiruma berpacaran. Sedangkan yang lainnya, mengetahui walaupun sudah bercampur aduk dengan gosip. Sehingga tidak ada yang tahu itu benar atau tidak, dan tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Karena sampai sekarang pun tidak terbukti mereka jalan bersama, dan memang mereka juga jarang bertemu. Jadilah itu hanya sekedar gosip dan pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya jika ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah tiga tahun lebih, dan tidak ada satu pun anggota devil bats atau pun Saikyodai yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku besok mengajar sampai jam satu."

"Apa tidak bisa izin, heh?"

"Kalau mendadak seperti ini.. akan susah."

"Baiklah, acara mulai jam lima, jadi aku akan menjemputmu jam empat."

Mamori berpikir sambil menghitung waktu dia bersiap-siap dan berdandan. "Oke."

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan mansion Mamori. "Mau masuk?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus kembali."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." ujar Mamori, tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil. Dia berdiri di sana sampai mobil Hiruma tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa hari senin anak-anak. Besok diperkirakan salju pertama akan turun, jadi jaga kesehatan kalian."

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar. Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada Mamori dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Mamori terus tersenyum kepada mereka, dia mengikuti dari belakang sambil mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. Setibanya di kantor guru, Mamori membereskan mejanya dan pulang untuk bersiap pergi ke pesta pernikahan Kurita.

Jam empat lewat lima menit, Mamori sudah siap dengan _lace sleeve black mini dress_ berbahan tenun _diamond velvet _dengan _v_-_neck _rendah yang memperlihatkan leher dan tulang selangkanya yang indah, serta kalung cantik yang dipakainya. Mamori menjepit rambut sebelah kanannya ke belakang memperlihatkan anting sederhana yang diberikan Hiruma kepadanya satu tahun lalu. Dengan _make-up_ naturalnya, Mamori terlihat sangat cantik.

Mamori membuka pintu setelah mendengar suara bel mansionnya. Dia melihat Hiruma, dengan rambut yang disisir rapi ke kebelakang, dia mengenakan taxedo tanpa dasi. Dia juga tidak mengaitkan kancing kemeja hitamnya yang paling atas. Mamori menatap Hiruma lama, dia tidak pernah melihat Hiruma setampan ini. Dia juga merapikan rambutnya. Atau semua ini karena hari pernikahan penting sahabatnya, maka Hiruma juga berpakaian seperti ini.

Hiruma, yang sama terhipnotisnya, terus menatap Mamori, lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kita mau langsung berangkat?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Aku tidak tahan setiap kali kamu memakai gaun serendah itu." katanya menatap tubuh bagian atas Mamori yang sedikit rendah, "Apa boleh kita berangkat jam tujuh saja?"

"Youichi! Jangan bercanda, aku sudah berdandan." balas Mamori, menutup mata Hiruma lalu berjalan ke pintu sambil menggeser tubuhnya. "Ayo, nanti kita telat."

Mamori menggerutu lalu menutup mengunci pintu setelah Hiruma keluar. Hiruma lalu berjalan di depan menuju mobilnya diparkirkan lalu membukakan pintu untuk Mamori.

"Tumben sekali kamu membuka pintunya untukku."

Hiruma tidak membalas lalu menutup pintunya kembali saat Mamori masuk. Setelah itu mereka mengendarai mobil menuju gedung pernikahan Kurita.

.

.

"Oh, Mamo-nee!" panggil Suzuna saat melihat Mamori dan Hiruma masuk, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Mamori meninggalkan Hiruma yang sudah memisahkan diri dan menghampiri Suzuna yang berjalan cepat kemudian memeluknya. Mamori tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu tambah gendut Suzuna, atau jangan-jangan kamu hamil ya?" tebak Mamori yang sudah tahu hanya dengan merasakan perut Suzuna yang membesar.

"Yup. Aku hamil tiga bulan." jawabnya ceria. "Kamu datang bersama You-nii lagi, Mamo-nee?" tanyanya melihat Hiruma yang berjalan menuju Kurita dan menyalaminya.

Mamori mengangguk, "Oh, aku mau menyalami Kurita dulu Suzuna, nanti kita mengobrol lagi." Mamori lalu berjalan ke arah Kurita yang berdiri berdampingan dengan mempelainya yang cantik. Mamori tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dia terlihat baik dan cocok dengan Kurita.

"Mamori-chaan~" panggil Kurita dengan cerianya saat Mamori datang menghampirinya.

"Kurita-kun, selamat atas pernikahannya." katanya menyalami Kurita lalu memeluknya. Mamori lalu beralih ke wanita, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri Kurita dan tersenyum ramah. "Hai, aku Mamori, teman SMA Kurita-kun. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kamu cantik sekali." pujinya.

Wanita itu lalu menjabat tangan Mamori "Hai, aku Yukina. Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita tentangmu, Mamori-san. Aku kira Ryokan hanya mau membuatku cemburu saat mengatakan kalau kamu cantik. Tapi ternyata, kamu luar biasa cantik."

Mamori tersenyum lagi, lalu memeluk Yukina. "Terima kasih. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Semoga berbahagia."

Mamori lalu meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke tempat Suzuna namun dia melihat Suzuna mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal, mungkin teman-teman kuliahnya. Akhirnya Mamori menuju ke meja makanan di tempat Sena juga sedang berdiri disana. Mamori berdiri di seberang meja bundar di depan Sena.

"Hai Sena." sapa Mamori, lalu mengambil piring kertas kecil dan melihat makanan di atas meja yang berupa makanan ringan seperti kue, dan roti-roti kecil.

"Oh, Mamo-nee." sapanya balik saat menyadari kedatangan Mamori. "Apa kabar Mamo-nee? Aku dengar Mamo-nee mengajar di daerah Chiba?"

Mamori mengangguk, "Bagaimana di Amerika?"

"Baik. Semuanya berjalan lancar." jawab Sena lalu menyadari Hiruma yang berdiri di samping Mamori, "Hai, Hiruma-san."

Hiruma mengangguk ke Sena.

Mamori menoleh ke Hiruma sambil mencicipi roti kecil yang sudah diambilnya tadi. Mamori menggigit setengahnya dan mengunyahnya, lalu berkata. "Oh, ini enak sekali Youichi. Kamu pasti suka." Mamori memberikan setengah gigitannya tadi ke mulut Hiruma dan Hiruma langsung memakannya.

Sena yang berdiri di depan mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat bingung. Dia melihat Mamori yang menyuapi Hiruma dengan wajarnya dan Hiruma terlihat dengan santai berdiri di sebelah Mamori dan memakan roti tersebut. Dan sejak kapan Mamori memanggil Hiruma dengan nama depannya, pikirnya dalam hati walaupun dia tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Roti mana yang kamu ambil?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori lalu mengambil roti dengan rasa kopi itu lagi dan menyuapinya ke mulut Hiruma. "Enak 'kan?"

Hiruma mengangguk dan memandang roti-roti di atas piring kertas yang dipegang Mamori, "Kamu lapar atau rakus, heh?"

"Aku mengambilkan untukmu juga." balas Mamori, walaupun sebagian besar dia ambil memang untuk dia makan sendiri.

"Anu... Mamo-nee... " Sena akhirnya bersuara, "Aku mau tanya. Kenapa Hiruma-san... Emm, Kenapa Mamo-nee..." tanyanya terbata dan tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Sena tidak jadi bertanya setelah melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun merah mawar dan rambut hitamnya digulung ke atas menghampiri mereka dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san, kamu bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajaknya dan mereka meninggalkan Sena dan Mamori disana.

Mamori terdiam dan hanya bisa memandang kepergian Hiruma, yang tampak dengan santainya meninggalkan Mamori dan mengikuti wanita itu. Dengan tangan wanita itu yang terus menggandeng lengan Hiruma sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksudnya dan masih belum juga dilepaskannya. Tiba-tiba muncul banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepala Mamori.

_Siapa wanitu itu?_ pikirnya.

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

Yup! Akhirnya jadi juga chap 2-nya. Sesuai permintaan, seperti yang disebutkan, ini akan semi-M. Jadi di tengah-tengah T dan M, walaupun ga menjurus-jurus ke M, karena itu tenang aja.. Bakal aman kook.. XD

Ampun deeh, padahal baru di chap 1 tadi bilang, ga mungkin ada orang ketiga. Tapi apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada wanita cantik berbaju merah? Emangnya dia Red Queen?

Nah, ga apa-apa 'kan guys? XD

So Please, Read and Review ^o^

Btw, baru inget di chap 1 ga ada tulisan to be continue-nya XD

Salam: De


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih sudah menunggu chapter tiga ini *BOW* Banyak-banyak terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me-review. *BOW*

So guys, this is the chapter 3~!

Chapter 3

"Hiruma-san, kamu bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajaknya dan mereka meninggalkan Sena dan Mamori disana.

Mamori terdiam dan hanya bisa memandang kepergian Hiruma, yang tampak dengan santainya meninggalkan Mamori dan mengikuti wanita itu. Dengan tangan wanita itu yang terus menggandeng lengan Hiruma sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksudnya dan masih belum juga dilepaskannya. Tiba-tiba muncul banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepala Mamori.

_Siapa wanitu itu?_ pikirnya sambil terus memperhatikan mereka. Mamori lalu beralih ke Sena, "Tadi kamu mau bilang apa Sena?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Sena tersadar dan melihat ke Mamori lagi, "Ah, bukan apa-apa." jawabnya. Sena lalu menengok ke belakang saat mendengar Suzuna memanggil dan jalan menghampirinya.

"Sena, senpai ingin berbicara denganmu." ujar Suzuna, menunjuk orang yang tadi bicara dengannya.

"Aku tinggal dulu Mamo-nee." kata Sena kepada Mamori.

Suzuna lalu memutari meja untuk berdiri di sebelah Mamori. "Ayo Mamo-nee, kita duduk di sana." ajak Suzuna, menunjuk bangku yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ruangan pesta ini makin lama makin ramai sehingga Mamori harus mencari celah untuk melihat dimana bangku itu.

Mamori lalu mengikuti Suzuna dan meletakkan piring kertas bekas kuenya tadi ke atas nampan pelayan yang lewat di sampingnya. Mamori menyapa dan berhenti sebentar ketika ada kenalan di SMA yang memanggilnya, setelah itu melanjutkan jalannya lagi ke tempat Suzuna, yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa.

"Aaah, karena hamil, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi mudah letih." ujar Suzuna sambil mengelus perutnya.

Mamori tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum pada kenyataan gadis kecilnya yang dulu polos, ceria dan kekanak-kanakan ini, sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu. "Kamu pasti bahagia sekali Suzuna."

"Tentu saja Mamo-nee." Suzuna ikut tersenyum dan memandang perutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Mamo-nee, kapan kamu akan menyusul? Menikah maksudku."

Mamori melihat ke Suzuna kaget, "Ah, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Mamori seadanya.

"Kenapa begitu? Ibu mertuaku bilang, kalau kamu suka diantar pulang seorang pemuda saat pulang ke rumah. Siapa dia Mamo-nee?"

Mamori berpikir sesaat lalu menjawab. "Pacarku."

Suzuna memandang kaget dan tidak percaya, "Ya ampun, siapa dia Mamo-nee? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita padaku? Sejak kapan?"

Mamori memutar matanya ke atas sambil berpikir, "Sekitar tiga tahun mungkin?"

"Tiga tahun!? Bahkan selama itu kamu juga tidak pernah bilang padaku? Oh Tuhan Mamo-nee... Ah, aku rasa You-nii akan kecewa mendengar ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu dia menyukaimu dari dulu, bukannya sudah sering kubilang?" Mamori tersenyum dan menggangguk sambil terus mendengarkan, "Ah, tapi baru-baru ini ada gosip You-nii dekat dengan wanita keponakan pemilik klubnya." tambah Suzuna lalu melihat ke arah Hiruma, "Wanita itu. Yang memakai gaun merah mawar. Kurita-san mengundangnya karena sering bertemu saat mereka ada pertandingan." jelas Suzuna. Kurita juga salah satu _lineman_ di klub lain.

Mamori mendengarkan Suzuna sambil terus memandang Hiruma dan wanita itu ynng masih melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hiruma. Wajah Hiruma tampak santai dan datar seperti biasa saat mereka mengobrol dengan kenalan mereka disana, dan wanita itu terus tersenyum dan kadang tertawa sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

Jadi ada wanita seperti itu di sekitar Hiruma, pikir Mamori dalam hati, lalu mengambil minuman dari pelayan yang lewat.

.

.

Hiruma menyalami dua orang yang tadi mengobrol dengannya. Mereka meninggalkan dia berdua dengan Risa, keponakan dari pemilik klub tempatnya bergabung, wanita 'tidak waras' yang pernah dikenalnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dan hanya melihat-lihat tamu di sekitar.

"Jadi itu wanitamu? Yang sedang berbicara dengan Kobayakawa-san?"

Hiruma menoleh ke Risa, lalu mengikuti matanya yang sedang melihat Mamori.

"Dia cantik." puji Risa.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang."

"Dia terlalu cantik untukmu. Kelihatannya dia juga baik." tambahnya. "Kau tahu, dia bahkan terlalu baik. Mana ada wanita yang diam saja melihat kekasihnya digandeng wanita lain dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Aku kira dia akan menegurku atau memarahiku sehingga aku bisa berkenalan dengannya." jelasnya tidak tahan melihat bagaimana sikap Mamori tadi saat dia bertingkah dan berpura-pura merebut Hiruma. "Kamu yakin dia mencintaimu?"

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku, bodoh." jawab Hiruma bangga, "Dia percaya padaku. Dia tahu aku tidak akan macam-macam, apalagi dengan wanita gila macam kamu."

Risa menatap tajam Hiruma, "Kenalkan aku padanya." katanya dengan nada memaksa.

"Oh ya? Tidak akan." jawab Hiruma langsung tanpa berpikir, "Aku sampai matipun tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya. Jangan pernah berani mendekatinya, atau kau akan tahu rasa." ancam Hiruma sembari menoyor kepala wanita itu.

"Kau berani mengancamku?"

Hiruma tidak membalas lalu meninggalkan begitu saja Risa yang sedang kesal disana sendirian. Dia lalu menghampiri Mamori yang sedang mengobrol dengan Suzuna, dan dia duduk di sebelah Mamori.

Mamori menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati Hiruma duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, You-nii." sapa Suzuna, "Aku lihat kamu tadi sedang bersama dengan Risa-san. Kemana dia? Kenapa kamu meninggalkannya sendirian?" tanya Suzuna, sambil celingukan mencari Risa dan melihatnya sedang mengambil makanan sendirian.

"Kenapa aku harus bersamanya, heh?"

Suzuna berpikir sambil menatap Hiruma, "Aku dengar gosip tentang hubungan kalian, apa itu benar You-nii?"

"Gosip apa?" tanya Hiruma, dia memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. "Maksudmu aku punya hubungan khusus dengan wanita gila itu? Yang benar saja, heh..."

"Jadi, itu memang cuma gosip?" tanya Suzuna lagi meyakinkan, "Oh ya You-nii. Aku baru tahu Mamo-nee punya pacar. Apa kamu sudah tahu?" tanyanya lagi, dia bertanya karena Hiruma memang selalu mengetahui apa saja dan berpikir siapa tahu Hiruma memang sudah mengetahuinya.

Hiruma menatap Mamori lama, seolah mencari jawaban dari mata Mamori, "Aku tahu." jawab Hiruma, masih tetap menatap Mamori, "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil beralih ke Suzuna.

"Aku baru dengar tentang itu dari Mamo-nee tadi. Kamu tahu siapa orangnya? Dia tidak mau memberitahuku."

Hiruma menatap Mamori lagi. Dia mengerti. Dia tahu alasan kenapa Mamori tidak mau memberitahunya. Kalau sekarang Hiruma juga mengatakannya, itu pasti akan jadi berita heboh, bahkan akan membuat heboh tamu-tamu yang kebanyakan mengenal mereka berdua. Berita itu sudah kadaluarsa sekarang, sudah tiga tahun lewat. Bagaimana caranya dia memberitahu Suzuna disini tanpa membuat kehebohan kalau dia dan Mamori sudah berpacaran selama hampir tiga tahun. Dan Hiruma juga berpikir dia tidak akan memberitahunya. Biar saja semua orang tahu dengan sendirinya tanpa harus ada kata-kata dari mereka.

Hiruma tidak habis pikir, Bagaimana mungkin sampai sekarang mereka bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak ada yang curiga. Mereka bahkan juga tidak pernah menyembunyikannya. Mereka memang tidak selalu bersama jika berkumpul dengan yang lain di suatu tempat. Hiruma dengan urusannya, dan Mamori dengan teman-temannya. Tapi mereka selalu datang ke pernikahan teman-teman mereka berdua, reuni dan kumpul-kumpul juga selalu datang berdua. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya sampai sekarang. Sampai kapan pun Hiruma juga tidak akan memberitahukan mereka. Baginya, dengan sengaja mengumumkan kalau mereka berpacaran sejak tiga tahun lalu, sangat norak dan hanya membuang waktu. Dan hanya akan membuat Mamori malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh. Bagaimana tidak." jawab Hiruma, Dan Mamori tersenyum melihatnya. "Tapi apa kau kira mendapat informasi dariku itu gratis? Kau cari tahu saja sendiri."

Suzuna memandang tidak percaya, "Bagaimana kamu bisa berkata seperti itu dan membuat wanita hamil penasaran, You-nii." protes Suzuna.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Youichi." tegur Mamori memukul paha Hiruma pelan.

Suzuna mengerjapkan matanya, "Oh, sejak kapan Mamo-nee, memanggil You-nii dengan Youichi?" tanya Suzuna lagi.

Mamori berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Aku lupa. Sudah lama sekali."

Suzuna mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu melihat Sena melambaikan tangan memanggilnya, "Sena memanggilku, Mome-nee. Dia ada urusan lain malam ini." Suzuna bangun diikuti dengan Mamori dan mereka saling berpelukan, "Jangan lupa hubungi aku. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi Mamo-nee. Sampai jumpa."

Beberapa saat Suzuna meninggalkannya, Mamori kembali duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Mereka sama-sama terdiam melihat tamu-tamu di sekitar mereka. Hiruma menyandar di sandaran sofa dan merentangkan tangannya sampai ke belakang Mamori. Mereka masih terdiam duduk disana, dengan Mamori sibuk dengan pikiran dan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan ke Hiruma.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Mamori, dan merasa lega karena telah berhasil mengatakannya.

"Keponakan pemilik klubku. Kenapa, heh?"

"Dia sepertinya tertarik kepadamu." Hiruma tidak menjawab, jadi Mamori menambahkan lagi. "Dia cantik bukan?"

"Menurutku kamu lebih cantik." jawab Hiruma langsung.

Kali ini Mamori tidak menjawab dan membuang mukanya ke sisi yang lain agar Hiruma tidak bisa melihatnya. Hiruma memujinya. Hiruma tidak pernah memujinya secara langsung dan terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Apa teman-temanmu belum datang, heh?" tanya Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori.

Mamori menoleh menatap Hiruma lagi, "Ako sudah datang saat baru mulai tadi. Dan langsung pulang karena ada urusan. Kalau Sara tidak bisa datang karena sedang keluar negeri."

Hiruma lalu melihat jam tangannya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan jam tujuh malam. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang." ujarnya lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori berdiri. "Aku mau ambil mobil dulu. Kamu pamit lah pada si gendut."

"Oke."

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Mamori namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hiruma karena dia sudah langsung keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Mamori.

"Ayo turun." sahut Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya.

Mamori menyambut tangan Hiruma. Dan mereka masuk ke dalam lift untuk mencapai kamar apartemen Hiruma. Hiruma masih tidak melepaskan tangan Mamori sampai dia membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam. Hiruma menyalakan serambi depan dan lorong. Mamori berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Astaga!" kaget Mamori melihat kamar Hiruma. Dengan baju yang tergeletak dimana-mana. Jaket, kaos kaki, dan celana jins-nya yang berserakan bercampur buku-buku, kotak cd, kardus bekas, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya. Mamori memang sudah jarang kesini sejak dia pindah ke Chiba setahun lalu, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kamar Hiruma akan kacau balau seperti ini.

"Karena itu," sahut Hiruma yang sudah berdiri di belakang Mamori, "Besok kita bersih-bersih."

Mamori langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melototi Hiruma, "Mana ada istilah 'kita'. Yang ada, besok 'aku' yang akan bersih-bersih." keluh Mamori.

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya, "Nah, itu tahu." jawab Hiruma, membuka Tuxedo lalu melemparnya ke sofa, membuat Mamori tambah melotot ke arahnya. "Aku mau mandi. Kamu mau ikut?"

Mamori memukul lengan belakang Hiruma dan berjalan ke serambi depan untuk membuka sepatu _high heel_ hitam tujuh senti-nya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Dia membuka jaket dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursi meja makan lalu menggulung lengan gaunnya sampai ke siku.

Mamori berjalan ke tempat mesin cuci di sebelah kamar mandi.

"Berubah pikiran, heh?" tanya Hiruma jahil dan langsung didorong masuk ke kamar mandi saat Mamori melewatinya.

"Mandi sana." Mamori lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah mendorong Hiruma masuk.

Mamori mengambil keranjang baju kotor di samping mesin cuci dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia memandangi beberapa saat ke segala penjuru ruangan, menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Mamori membuka kamar Hiruma. Dia menyalakan lampu dan bersyukur karena kamar ini tidak terlalu berantakan. Hanya ada beberapa kaos dan selimut yang berantakan. Mamori lalu memasukannya ke keranjang. Dia membuka lemari untuk mengambil selimut dan seprai baru, kemudian menganti seprainya, yang entah sudah berapa lam tidak diganti Hiruma.

Setelah terlihat lumayan rapi, Mamori beralih ke dapur dan melihat sampah bekas mie instan dan tumpukan cucian piring kotor di wastafel.

"Keterlaluan sekali kau, Youichi." keluh Mamori sendiri.

Mamori lalu meninggalkan dapur yang akan dia bersihkan besok. Setelah itu dia mengumpulkan baju-baju yang berserakan dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang. Hiruma sudah selesai mandi dan langsung duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Mamori yang masih beres-beres, menyadari Hiruma dan menghela napas.

"Pakai dulu bajumu." ujar Mamori melihat Hiruma yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

Mamori berlutut di depan Hiruma menghadap ke meja di depan televisi tempat buku-buku yang berserakan. Dia menata buku-buku itu tanpa menyadari Hiruma yang menatap punggungnya yang hanya tertutup beberapa tali yang mengikat gaunnya. Mamori lalu berdiri dan berniat membereskan kotak cd yang berantakan di depan televisi, namun tangan Hiruma menarik pinggangnya dan membuatnya terduduk menyamping di pangkuan Hiruma.

Mamori menjerit, "Youichi. Apa-apaan kamu!" protes Mamori. Dia melihat tangan Hiruma yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dan kulitnya merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya, "Ya ampun. Kamu bahkan belum memakai celana dalammu."

Mamori berhenti bicara saat Hiruma menangkup bibirnya dan menciumnya lembut. Dia merasakan setiap sentuhan lidah Hiruma di dalam mulutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori membuka mata saat Hiruma melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih mencium leher dan pundak Mamori.

"Youichi." panggil Mamori dengan susah payah di tengah napasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. "Sebentar," tambahnya, yang merasakan hembusan napas Hiruma di lehernya sendiri yang semakin membuat Mamori kesulitan menahan diri.

Hiruma tidak mendengarkan dan terus menelusuri leher dan tubuh Mamori dengan bibir dan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya, bergerak ke belakang membuka ikatan tali gaun Mamori secara perlahan dan menyentuh punggung Mamori hingga ke bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Youichi." Mamori akhirnya berhasil mendorong dada Hiruma.

Hiruma mendesah, lalu berkata. "Oh sial, Mamori. Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku belum mandi." jawabnya.

"Peduli setan dengan itu." jawabnya cepat, menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya lagi lalu mencium lehernya. "Aku suka wangi tubuhmu yang seperti ini."

Wajah Mamori memerah. Dia lalu menjerit lagi ketika Hiruma mendadak menggendongnya dan Mamori langsung melingkarkan lengan ke leher Hiruma.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Meneruskannya di dalam."

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku mandi dulu." berontaknya dan Hiruma membawanya sampai ke depan kamar.

"Kamu kira aku masih bisa menahannya, heh?" jawab Hiruma. "Alu sudah mengajakmu untuk mandi bersama tadi." tambahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi, sebentar. Turunkan aku."

Hiruma tidak menurutinya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu sampai besok." ujarnya lalu tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengecup bibir Mamori.

"Youichi!" jerit Mamori lagi, lalu Hiruma menutup pintu di belakangnya.

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

Saya ga akan komentar apa-apa sama adegan di atas. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang puas, atau merasa adegannya sedikit berlebihan.

Jadi, saking kurang kerjaannya. Sebenarnya chapter tiga ini selesai dalam beberapa belas jam setelah chapter dua di publish. Maaf ya baru update sekarang. Hehe.. ga apa kan, biar penasaran sedikit XD

Saya harap tidak ada yang kecewa dengan chapter ini.

Saya sudah baca review fic ini, terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita-cerita saya, sudah menunggu, menyemangati, dan mendukung penyelesaian cerita ini. Terima kasih juga sudah memberikan saran, amat sangat membantu agar saya tidak banyak Typo lagi juga. Hehe.

Nah, Sambil menunggu selesainya chapter empat. Lebih baik review fic ini aja yaaa XD... Jangan lupa kasih saran atau kritik, keluhan atau masukan, apapun, saya dengan senang hati menerima semuanya. Jadi jangan segan-segan.

So guys, Keep Calm and Wait the Next Chapter.

Please Read and Review ^o^

Love you all~~~!

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

This is . . .

.

Chapter 4

Sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Menghembuskan angin pagi yang sudah mulai turun salju, membuat Mamori sedikit mengigil merasakan sentuhan angin di kulit pundaknya yang tidak tertutup selimut. Mamori lalu menggulung tubuhnya lebih rapat di dalam selimut dan berguling ke sisi ranjang yang jauh dari jendela. Dia meninggalkan Hiruma yang tidur tanpa selimut dan hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hiruma membuka matanya perlahan. Ruangan masih gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya matahari dari celah jendela yang tertutup gorden. Angin dingin menghembus tubuhnya, dia bangun dan menutup jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat itu. Kemudian dia kembali tidur dan menarik selimut yang entah sejak kapan didominasi oleh Mamori. Hiruma menariknya sampai Mamori juga ikut tertarik, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mamori masih tetap tertidur walaupun Hiruma sudah menyelipkan tangan ke pinggang Mamori dan dia juga bisa merasakan kulit hangat Mamori di telapak tangannya.

Hiruma mendekap Mamori lebih erat lalu menutup matanya lagi. Dia berharap mereka bisa terus seperti ini sampai besok dan tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana hari ini.

.

.

Mamori membuka mata. Tangannya bergerak mencari jam weker di meja samping ranjang, sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Dia lalu bangun dan menyingkirkan tangan Hiruma sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Hiruma bergerak dan membuka matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanyanya sambil menarik selimut itu lagi sehingga membuat Mamori jatuh terduduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo bangun. Sudah siang."

Hiruma terduduk dan menengok ke jam wekernya. Mamori berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan memakai kaosnya sendiri yang dia simpan di apartemen Hiruma. Setelah memakainya, Mamori melipat selimut dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Dia memungut gaun yang semalam dia pakai, tergeletak di dekat jendela. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat gaunnya sobek dari atas pundak sampai setengah lengannya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada gaunku." katanya lalu memperlihatkan sobekan gaun itu di depan Hiruma. "Aku baru membelinya sebulan lalu."

Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu bangkit dan mengambil kaosnya sendiri di lemari. "Nanti aku belikan yang baru." katanya sambil memakai kaos yang diambilnya. "Lain kali beli lah gaun yang mudah kulepas."

Mamori menyikut pinggang Hiruma, "Aku membelinya bukan untuk kau lepas." balasnya.

Mamori lalu mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi dan siap untuk bertempur hari ini, bertempur dengan kotoran dan cucian-cucian kotor milik Hiruma. Mamori memulai dengan menggiling semua pakaian Hiruma di mesin cuci sembari dia membereskan dapur dan membersihkan debu-debu di ruang tengah. Di serambi depan pun sepatu-sepatu berserakan. Dia juga memasukan cd sesuai dengan bungkus kovernya yang menumpuk di rak bawah meja televisi.

Setelah mandi, Hiruma keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan siang untuk mereka. Tidak adanya Hiruma disini sangat memudahkan Mamori bekerja karena Hiruma pasti akan mengganggunya dan membuatnya tambah sibuk. Akhirnya Mamori berhasil menyuruhnya keluar untuk membeli makanan. Entah makanan apa yang akan dibeli Hiruma, tapi dia pasti akan membawa pulang Kariya _Creampuff _untuknya. Mamori sudah lebih dari sebulan tidak makan makanan favorit-nya itu, jadi dia sangat ingin memakannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci, Mamori menjemur di beranda dekat tempat mesin cuci, yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat menjemur. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia tinggal menyapu dan mengepel seluruh lantai sampai bersih dan tidak tersisa kotoran sedikitpun. Tiga puluh menit Mamori selesai bersih-bersih. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan melepaskan afron yang dipakainya.

Pintu masuk apartemen berbunyi di interkomnya. Mamori menyalakan layar dan dia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hiruma-san." sapa wanita yang ada di layar interkom. "Aku ada ada perlu sebentar. Bisa kamu buka pintu masuknya."

Mamori diam beberapa detik, dan akhirnya menemukan suaranya, "Maaf. Youichi sedang keluar sebentar."

"Oh, apa ini kekasih Hiruma-san?" tanyanya dan Mamori bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu berubah ceria.

"Hhm... Ya. Ada apa?"

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu juga? Tolong. Penting sekali..." pintanya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk." Mamori lalu menekan tombol pembuka kunci otomatisnya.

"Terima kasih." wanita itu tersenyum dan menghilang dari layar. Mamori lalu mematikan layar interkomnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel pintu berbunyi dan Mamori membukanya lalu tersenyum melihat wanita yang dilihatnya ditempat pesta pernikahan kemarin.

"Silahkan masuk." kata Mamori ramah.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu, Mamori menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Wah, jadi rapi begini." sahut wanita itu di belakang Mamori saat mereka sampai ruang tengah.

Mamori menoleh dan berusaha untuk tidak kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Wanita ini tahu, kalau selama ini kamar Hiruma selalu berantakan sejak Mamori jarang membersihkannya."Risa. Salam kenal." dia mengulurkan tangannya, dengan senyumnya yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Mamori." balasnya tersenyum.

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi Hiruma-san selalu melarang."

Mamori berpikir sesaat sambil berkata, "Silahkan duduk. Mau minum sesuatu? Walaupun aku yakin hanya ada air putih."

Risa menggeleng, "Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon Youichi agar dia cepat kembali. Dia sedang membeli makanan."

"Ah, sebenarnya, aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Aku tahu kamu pasti juga ada disini setelah melihatmu di pesta kemarin. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Menemuiku?" tanya Mamori bingung bercampur kaget. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin mengenalmu. Aku mau tahu seperti apa wanitanya yang Hiruma-san bilang 'tidak tergantikan'." jawabnya. "Kamu tidak mau bertanya siapa aku? Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ini pacarnya juga?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu siapa Youichi."

Ya, bagi Mamori, walaupun hubungan mereka seperti ini, dia mengetahui itu. Walaupun Mamori tidak tahu siapa wanita ini, dia yakin Hiruma tidak akan berbuat suatu hal yang bisa menyakitinya. Mereka memang jarang bertemu dan bersama, tidak seperti pasangan kebanyakan, tapi mereka mengerti, kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain lebih kuat dibandingkan apapun.

"Kenapa kamu begitu mempercayainya? Melihat penampilan dia saja, orang-orang langsung tahu dia bukan lelaki baik-baik."

Mamori mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. "Entahlah, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu."

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Mamori mendengar langkah kaki di lorong dan Hiruma muncul dari sana. Hiruma berhenti melangkah dan melihat Risa duduk di sofa selama beberapa saat, lalu memandang Mamori yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mamori bangkit dari duduknya mengambil bungkusan putih berisi makanan yang dibawa Hiruma.

Hiruma menahan Mamori dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Mamori berbalik dan memandang Hiruma. Dia bisa melihat wajah cemas Hiruma terpasang disana, raut wajah yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh Mamori. Sedangkan Hiruma sendiri menatap mata Mamori lama, berusaha mencari jawaban atas kekhawatirannya. Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Hiruma.

"Aku ke dapur dulu." ucap Mamori dan dia berjalan menuju dapur.

Hiruma melihat Mamori masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu dia langsung menoleh menatap tamu tidak diundang di apartemennya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sialan. Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundangmu kesini." tanya Hiruma datar, namun terdengar ketus.

"Oh, aku kira kamu lupa kalau aku juga ada disini." jawabnya, sama datarnya lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan mendekati pacarmu kalau kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya."

"Jangan menggangguku lagi, kau mengerti. Jangan ganggu dia."

Risa tersenyum sambil berjalan ke lorong, diikuti dengan Hiruma di belakangnnya. "Apa imbalannya untukku?" dia terus berjalan, dan tidak juga mendengar jawaban Hiruma. "Apa kamu bisa menjauhinya?"

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, sialan."

"Tentu aku bisa." balasnya lalu membuka pintu apartemen. "Nah, sampai jumpa nanti Hiruma-san. Salam untuk Mamori."

.

.

Wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh. Hiruma tahu dia serius. Seumur hidup, Hiruma tidak pernah merasa terancam, namun sekarang, semenjak kehadiran dia tujuh bulan lalu, Hiruma seakan tidak bisa bertindak dengan benar. Segalanya terasa salah. Dan wanita itu berhasil membuatnya tambah gelisah. Entah dengan cara apa wanita itu mengetahui keberadaan Mamori, menjadikan Mamori sebagai target sasarannya.

Mamori segalanya bagi Hiruma. Dia lebih penting dari apapun. Hiruma tidak pernah bilang dia mencintainya, tapi Mamori mengerti dan bisa merasakannya. Mamori bisa merasakan bagaimana Hiruma sangat membutuhkannya. Bukan hanya sebagai manajernya dulu, tapi sebagai wanita yang akan menerima dia apa adanya seumur hidup. Dan sekarang, menjauhinya adalah satu hal yang mustahil untuk dia lakukan. Wanita itu bukan hanya sekedar mengancam, Hiruma tahu itu.

"Lho, kemana Risa-san?" tanya Mamori muncul di lorong serambi depan.

"Dia pulang."

"Kalau begitu ayo makan. Kau beli makanan banyak sekali." Mamori menggandeng tangan Hiruma menuju meja makan.

Di atas meja makan sudah banyak sekali makanan tertata disana. Ada Oden dan Bento yang dibeli Hiruma di _convenience store, _dan Gyoza serta Korokke (Kroket) yang dibelinya di kedai makanan, dan tidak ketinggalan juga Kariya _Creampuff. _Hiruma duduk di sebelah Mamori sambil membuka tutup bungkus Oden yang berisikan telur rebus, lobak, _fish cakes, seaweeds_, _konnyaku _yang akan disajikan bersama _soy souce_. yang masih hangat. Gyoza dan Kroket sudah dipindahkan ke piring saat Mamori di dapur tadi. Serta _creampuff_ setengah lusin kurang satu, karena sudah dimakan Mamori saat di dapur, disajikan masih tetap besama kotaknya.

Mamori mengambil fish cake dengan sumpit lalu menyuapinya ke Hiruma. Setelah itu Mamori mengambil telur rebusnya untuk dia sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori, "Kamu diam sekali." katanya, sambil mengambil lobak dan seaweed kemudian memakannya lagi.

"Apa yang wanita sialan itu katakan padamu?" tanyanya, dia mengulurkan tangan mengambil kroket yang ada di depan Mamori.

"Dia bilang dia juga pacarmu."

Hiruma memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Lalu kamu percaya?"

"Kenapa aku harus percaya? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Hiruma tersenyum menyeringai, "Apapun yang dikatakan wanita sialan itu, jangan kau pikirkan."

"Aku tahu. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Mamori lalu menyuapi lagi Hiruma dengan telur rebusnya. "Kamu mau bento-nya?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma mengangguk lalu Mamori membuka tutup bento tersebut. Hiruma hanya membeli satu bento. Karena satu saja cukup karena dia membeli macam-macam makanan walaupun dengan porsi sedikit. Dan pasti bisa dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua. Mamori meletakkan bento itu di depan Hiruma dan memberikan sumpit padanya.

"Ada yang bertanya padaku." sahut Hiruma sambil memakan bento-nya, "Dia bertanya, jika aku harus memilih salah satu, aku memilih karirku, atau kamu." tanya Hiruma, "Apa yang akan kamu jawab?"

Mamori memakan gyozanya sambil bepikir beberapa saat. "Itu gampang." sahutnya cepat, "Pilih saja karirmu. Karena memilih untuk bersamamu itu adalah pilihanku, jadi kamu tidak perlu memilih keduanya." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Kau ini, heh..." sahut Hiruma, "Kenapa menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu sebegitu gampangnya."

"Siapa memang yang menanyakan itu? Risa-san?" tebaknya.

"Hm."

"Aku sudah tahu dia tertarik padamu. Jadi dia mengancam akan mengeluarkanmu atau semacamnya begitu, kalau kamu tidak segera memutuskanku?" tebak Mamori sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke sumpit Hiruma, dan Hiruma langsung menyuapinya dengan nasi dan fish cake.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Hiruma lalu mengambil lobak dan memakannya bersama nasi di bento-nya. "Tapi dia bukannya tertarik padaku."

Mamori tidak berkedip menatap Hiruma, "Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Mamori menghela napas. "Baiklah." jawabnya tidak menuntut lebih, lalu mengambil telur rebusnya lagi.

Oden mereka pun sudah habis. Di atas meja hanya tersisa tiga gyoza dan empat kroket. Mamori lalu mengambil kroketnya.

"Kamu masih mau bento-nya?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menggeleng, "Habiskan saja." jawab Mamori. "Dimana kamu membeli kroket ini? Enak sekali."

"Aku menemukannya di kedai kaki lima saat mau ke Toko Kariya."

Mamori mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengambilnya lagi. "Aku mau mandi dulu." dia lalu mengambil handuk dari lemari, karena memang dia belum mandi dari kemarin sore, dan dia sudah tidak betah sehabis bersih-bersih apartemen seharian ini. "Kamu mau ke rumahku sebentar nanti sore, Youichi?"

.

.

Dua puluh menit Mamori habiskan untuk berendam, setelah itu dia berganti dengan baju lengan panjang _turtle neck_ berwarna abu-abu tua yang dipadankan dengan mantel _cashmere _berwarna pink lembut. Dia mengenakan celana jins dan sepatu _boots_ krem-nya yang semata kaki.

Hiruma yang memang sudah siap dari tadi, sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya sambil menunggu Mamori. Lima belas menit kemudian, Mamori akhir keluar kamar sambil membawa syal berwarna abu-abu di lengannya. Hiruma mematikan laptop dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Mamori menarik pelan jaket Hiruma sehingga dia menghadap ke arahnya, dia lalu memakaikan syal yang dibawanya tadi ke leher Hiruma.

"Yup. Ayo berangkat." ajak Mamori memimpin mereka jalan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Salju sudah mulai turun perlahan-lahan. Beruntung dia dan Hiruma sudah memakai pakaian tebal sehingga tidak terlalu merasakan dingin, saat keluar apartemen. Hiruma mulai mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah Mamori yang ditempuh dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Mamori membawa sisa _creampuff_ untuk dia makan di jalan. Dia juga akan mampir dulu ke tempat Hiruma membeli kroket tadi, untuk membeli beberapa kroket untuk dicicipi orangtuanya, karena kroket itu sangat enak.

Perjalanan mereka jadi tertunda sepuluh menit karena letak kedai itu berbeda arah dengan rumah Mamori. Setelah sampai, Mamori turun sendiri dan Hiruma menunggu di dalam mobil. Ternyata kedai kaki lima ini lumayan ramai, dan Mamori harus mengantri di belakang tiga orang dulu sebelum membelinya. Makan kroket hangat ini memang enak saat cuaca sedang dingin seperti ini. Setelah tiba giliran Mamori, dia lalu membeli enam kroket isi daging dan enam kroket isi sayuran.

"Apa lelaki itu pacarmu?" tanya Paman pedagang yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan. Dia sepertinya melihat saat Mamori keluar dari mobil tadi.

Mamori menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat yang dimaksud Paman itu. Dia lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku ingat dia juga membeli kroket disini tadi siang. Aku akan memberi bonus satu, karena kamu beli banyak." ujarnya tersenyum ramah.

Momori lalu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Oh, Terima kasih banyak. Kroketnya enak sekali."

"Ya, jangan lupa kapan-kapan beli lagi."

"Mamori tersenyum lagi. "Pasti. Terima kasih Paman."

Mamori membungkuk sambil meninggalkan kedai dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil."Paman itu baik sekali." sahut Mamori dan Hiruma langsung menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

.

.

Suzuna berjalan keluar dari klinik sehabis _check-up_ rutin kandungannya. Sena, yang baru saja datang, langsung menghentikan mobilnya di depan klinik dan keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Suzuna.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" tanya Sena setelah dia masuk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Suzuna mengangguk, "Baik. Tidak ada masalah." jawabnya tersenyum.

Sena ikut tersenyum, lalu berkata. "Baguslah."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Sena karena mereka akan makan malam dengan orang tua Sena. Mengingat mereka sudah hampir sebulan lebih tidak makan malam bersama dan berhubung Sena baru kembali dari Amerika seminggu yang lalu. Tiga bulan kemarin pun Suzuna ikut Sena ke Amerika, dan dia akan tetap di Jepang selama kehamilannya, sedangkan Sena akan kembali kesana lusa depan.

Suzuna melangkahkan kakinya keluar ketika Sena membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dia langsung memakai tudung jaketnya karena salju yang sudah mulai turun dari tadi. Matanya lalu berhenti pada suatu benda yang dilihatnya tak jauh dari mobil mereka. Hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumah Sena, dan Suzuna menyerengitkan matanya melihat ke benda itu dengan lebih jelas.

Sena yang menyadari Suzuna yang menghentikan langkahnya, lalu bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Suzuna tidak menjawab, sehingga Sena mengikuti arah pandang matanya.

"Bukannya... " ucap Suzuna sambil menunjuk mobil yang diparkirkan tepat di depan rumah Mamori, "itu mobil You-nii?"

To Be Continue

.

Catatan Kecil:

Wah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter empat ini. Yeeey~ ! Di review, Zira-san bilang Hirumanya OOC banget. Bagi pembaca lain yang juga menganggap Hiruma OOC disini, duhh, maaf ya, saking keasyikan bikin Hiruma jadi orang yang sweet, malah jadi kebablasan. Mau ngelurusin lagi juga susah XD, ya sudah...

Untuk Fietry-san, sebenarnya sempet kepikiran sama pendapat orang-orang, Hiruma pakai kata 'kamu' cocok atau nggak, ya? Tapi aku ga biasa bikin cerita dengan menggunakan, 'gw' atau 'elo', jadinya ya sudah, sepakat sama diri sendiri, Hiruma akan pakai kata 'kamu' dengan bahasa yang sedikit kasar. Hehe XD.

Oh ya guys, lagu One Direction - You and I nya udah didengerin belom? bagus kan?

Nah, Typo, OOC, pasaran, atau ga jelas, mohon dimaklumi yaaa...

So guys, please Read and Review~!

Salam: De


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, Hiruma tidak terlalu sering mengantar Mamori pulang ke rumahnya. Saat kuliah dulu, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengantarkan Mamori barang satu kalipun. Baru menjelang mereka lulus, saat dia mulai bermain untuk klub American Football Jepang dan ketika hubungan mereka sudah berubah, Hiruma mulai mengantarnya pulang. Itu pun hanya beberapa kali, hanya kalau mereka bertemu.

Kadang-kadang dia juga mampir untuk mengobrol dengan orang tuanya. Orang tua Mamori juga sudah tahu siapa Hiruma dan bagaimana hubungan mereka. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang membuat Mamori khawatir. Orang tua Mamori sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka saja, sudah membuat Mamori tenang. Dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun.

Tapi sekarang, jantung Mamori berderu kencang seolah-olah dia ketahuan atau kepergok melakukan suatu hal yang buruk, saat menerima pesan dari Suzuna.

Hiruma, yang bisa merasakan ketegangan Mamori di sebelahnya langsung menoleh dan membaca ekspresi wajah Mamori. Hiruma lalu ikut menunduk melihat ponsel di tangannya. Dia melihat sebuah foto yang dia sendiri bisa mengenali itu adalah foto mobil miliknya yang diambil dari sisi belakang. Dia lalu membaca tulisan di bawahnya,

_Aku tahu siapa sebenarnya pacarmu, Mamo-nee~~ (^o^__ゞ __!_

Mamori menoleh menatap mata Hiruma. Hiruma lalu menaikan bahunya, dan kembali mengobrol dengan Ayah Mamori.

Apa yang sebenarnya Mamori resahkan? Kenapa dia harus khawatir kalau akhirnya Suzuna, atau mungkin juga Sena mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hiruma? Bukankah mereka juga tidak menyembunyikannya? Lalu sekarang mengapa rasanya dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kalau nanti bertemu dengan Suzuna dan Sena?

"Kamu sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahannya, Nak Hiruma?" tanya Ayah Mamori.

Mamori langsung mendongak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya itu. Dia memandang bergiliran dari Ayahnya yang duduk di seberang sofa, ke Ibu di sebelahnya, dan memandang ke Hiruma yang masih dengan wajah santainya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Topik ini memang baru pertama kali didengar oleh Mamori, dan sekarang dia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini.

"Waktu itu kamu sudah meminta izinku dariku. Apa lagi yang kamu tunggu?" tanya Ayahnya lagi.

Kali ini rasanya Mamori mendapat serangan jantung berkali-kali. Dia menatap tajam ke mata Hiruma seolah meminta penjelasan. Kapan Hiruma meminta izin dari Ayahnya? Dia belum pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sekalipun. Tidak juga dari Ayahnya.

Hiruma melirik sesaat ke Mamori yang terus menatapnya, "Aku tidak tahu Mamori mau menikah denganku atau tidak."

Ayah Mamori tergelak, sedangkan Ibunya hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hiruma. "Kalau Mamori tidak mau menikah denganmu, dia tidak akan mengencanimu." ungkap Ayahnya.

Wajah Mamori merona. Ayahnya dan Hiruma berbicara seakan Mamori tidak ada disini dan tidak sedang mendengarkan mereka. Mamori sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka topik ini akan diungkap disini. Setidaknya, Mamori butuh persiapan.

"Nah, Mamori," kini Ayah Mamori beralih kepadanya, "Bukankah sudah waktunya kamu memikirkan untuk menikah? Sena yang lebih muda dari kalian saja sebentar lagi akan mempunyai anak. Kau tahu, aku sudah ingin menggendong cucu."

Hiruma menatap Mamori lama sehingga membuat Mamori balik menatapnya. "Apa? Kamu menunggu jawabanku? Bukankah menurutmu kau harus melamarku dulu?"

"Apa perlu?"

Tawa Ayah Mamori pecah lagi karena jawaban singkat Hiruma yang sungguh apa adanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin seperti wanita-wanita lainnya yang dilamar di tempat romantis." jawabnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menaikan dagunya agar terkesan arogan.

Hiruma mendengus, "Baiklah. Rasanya memang tidak perlu. Karena aku sudah mendapat jawabannya."

Pertengkaran sepele mereka pun terlihat tidak akan segera selesai, sehingga Ibu Mamori menarik lengan suaminya untuk berdiri. "Ayo, Kamu tidak akan bisa menyela kalau mereka sudah seperti ini, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja." Mami Anezaki tersenyum. Dan terbukti, Mamori dan Hiruma tidak ada yang menyadari kalau mereka sudah ditinggal berdua di ruang tamu.

Mamori memutar tubuhnya ke samping, dia menghadap Hiruma sambil menyilangkan kakinya, "Siapa bilang?"

"Matamu," jawab Hiruma menatap lekat kedua bola mata Biru Mamori, "Tubuhmu." tambahnya tersenyum menyeringai memandangi tubuh Mamori.

Wajah Mamori memerah lagi. Dia bahkan merasa malu mendapati Hiruma menatap tubuhnya seolah-olah Hiruma belum pernah melihat secara menyeluruh tubuh Mamori.

Dia lalu melempar dan menutup wajah Hiruma dengan bantal duduk yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya.

Hiruma lalu menyingkirkan bantal tersebut dan menariknya dari Mamori, "Nah, mumpung kita sudah sampai di topik ini, kau mau menikah denganku, heh?"

"Katakan dulu kau mencintaiku." tantangnya.

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Bukan begitu!" sahutnya, karena dia tahu Hiruma sengaja membuatnya kesalnya. "Baiklah... Katakan, 'a-ku men-cin-ta-i-mu." ucap Mamori menyejanya dengan jelas per suku kata.

"Aku sudah tahu kau mencintaiku, bodoh."

"Oh ya ampun, Youichi!" geramnya tidak tahan dengan sikap Hiruma, "Apa sulit mengatakan itu? Sadarkah kau, selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku?"

Hiruma memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap Mamori. "Aku mengatakannya semalam. Kau tidak merasakannya, heh?" Hiruma menyeringai lagi, "Aku selalu mengatakannya bodoh, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan tubuhku."

Mamori memberenggut. Hiruma lalu menaikkan dagu Mamori, dan mengecup bibirnya. Hiruma menyeringai sambil menatap mata Mamori, lalu mencium bibirnya lagi, dan lagi, sampai Mamori ikut bepartisipasi dan ikut menjelajahi mulut Hiruma. Selama beberapa detik, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Nah, aku sudah mengatakannya." sahut Hiruma, menarik pinggang Mamori ke pelukannya, lalu mencium keningnya, "Dasar kau bodoh."

Mamori tersenyum dan memeluk balik Hiruma. "Kau keras kepala sekali, Youichi."

.

.

Satu hal yang sangat disukai Hiruma dari Mamori ialah, dia bisa mengerti maksud dan keinginan Hiruma walaupun Hiruma tidak mengatakannya. Sama seperti saat ini, saat Mamori bilang dia ingin menginap di rumahnya saja untuk hari ini dan membiarkan Hiruma pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Hiruma hanya menatap ke Mamori lama, dan saat itu Mamori langsung mengerti. Kalau dirinya juga harus ikut pulang bersamanya ke apartemen.

Mereka memang sudah sering melakukannya. Di SMA, saat pertandingan menuju _Christmas Bowl_, mereka menggunakan bahasa isyarat tubuh yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. Namun, lama kelamaan, dengan saling bertatapan saja, mereka sudah bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Bukan karena mereka bisa telepati atau semacamnya, mereka hanya sudah sangat dan saling mengenal sifat masing-masing, sehingga untuk memahami maksud yang tersirat dari tatapan mereka adalah hal yang mudah bagi mereka.

"Mm, Bu. Aku lupa kalau masih harus membereskan apartemen Youchi sebelum dia kembali ke asrama besok. Jadi aku tidak bisa menginap disini." ujar Mamori.

Dia memang tidak bohong, karena masih ada jemuran yang belum diangkatnya. Besok juga Hiruma sudah kembali ke asrama, dan Mamori harus menutup-nutup perabotan dengan kain penutup agar tidak menyisakan banyak debu nantinya. Karena sebentar lagi pertandingan Amefuto liga Jepang, jadi Hiruma akan jarang sekali pulang. Selain itu Mamori ingin bersama Hiruma malam ini sebelum mereka berpisah lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Baiklah," jawab Ibunya. "Aku percaya padamu, Nak Hiruma." katanya dan Hiruma menganggukan kepala mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Kalau begitu, salam untuk Ayah Bu. Aku akan pulang lagi minggu depan." Mamori memeluk Ibunya. Sedangkan Ayah sudah pergi kumpul-kumpul dengan Paman-Paman tetangga setelah makan malam tadi.

Mamori masuk ke mobil dan melihat mobil Sena di depan rumahnya. Ternyata mereka masih disana, pikir Mamori sembari berharap tidak bertemu dengan , saat mobilnya melewati rumah Sena, dan saat itu Mamori melihat Suzuna keluar dari pintu bersama Sena.

"Oh, Mamo-nee!" panggil Suzuna kencang.

Mamori hanya tersenyum karena Hiruma tidak terlihat ingin menghentikan mobilnya dan menyapa mereka sebentar. Jadi Mamori tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kali ini, dia bersyukur dengan sikap Hiruma yang seperti ini, sehingga dia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa ke Suzuna yang pastinya akan memakan waktu lama. Dan Mamori yakin, Hiruma akan sakit kepala kalau mendengar ocehan Suzuna yang tiada hentinya.

"Kita ketahuan." sahut Mamori sambil melihat ke belakang lewat kaca spion.

"Biar saja."

.

.

Pagi harinya, Hiruma membuka mata. Matanya langsung mengarah ke televisi yang masih menyala dan Hiruma teringat kalau dia ketiduran di sofa bersama Mamori.

Semalam mereka bicara banyak tentang macam-macam hal. Mulai dari pertandingan, para pemain, TK Mamori beserta murid dan gurunya, tetangga-tetangga Mamori, dan hal sepele lainnya, seperti cerberus. Mamori memang sudah lama tidak melihat anjing itu. Entah bagaimana Hiruma berhasil membawanya ke asrama dan meminta penjaga asrama untuk mengasuhnya kalau Hiruma sedang tidak ada. Merupakan Hal yang membuatnya kaget saat Mamori mendengarnya dulu, ada orang lain selain dia dan Hiruma yang bisa membuatnya menurut dan tidak takut padanya.

Hiruma menunduk dan mendapati Mamori masih terlelap sambil bergelung di tubuhnya. Dengan irama napasnya yang damai dan teratur di atas dada Hiruma. Dia mengelus rambut Mamori dan perlahan memanggilnya untuk bangun. Mamori bereaksi sedikit lalu menyipitkan matanya dan mendongak dengan malas menatap Hiruma. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke belakang melihat jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi.

"Bangun, aku harus kembali ke asrama jam dua belas nanti." sahut Hiruma namun Mamori menaruh kepalanya lagi di dada Hiruma.

Ponsel Hiruma di atas meja bedering dan dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Dia melihat ada pesan masuk lalu membukanya dan ternyata pesan itu dari Risa.

_Kapan kamu akan kembali ke asrama, sayang? Apa kau sudah puas bersama pacarmu? Kalau belum, tenang saja... Aku pasti akan memuaskanmu di asrama nanti. Karena itu, cepatlah kembali. _

Hiruma diam beberapa saat. Mamori, yang juga ikut membaca pesan itu, mendongakan kepala menatap Hiruma dan Hiruma menunduk menatap balik Mamori.

"Apa kau yakin, tidak bermain-main dengan Risa-san?" tanya Mamori santai dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

"Kau lebih percaya padanya?"

Mamori mendengus, "Bukan begitu. Aku yakin semua wanita pasti akan marah atau menangis kalau membaca pesan seperti itu dari wanita lain di ponsel pacarnya."

"Tapi aku yakin kau bukan seperti wanita-wanita sialan itu." balas Hiruma. Dia lalu menghapus pesan dari Risa tadi dan menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Mamori bangkit perlahan, namun Hiruma menariknya lagi dan langsung memeluknya. "Apa kau tidak bisa cemburu sedikit, heh? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau cemburu."

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku? Tentu saja aku cemburu." Hiruma menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sungguh." tambah Mamori lagi meyakinkan. "Tapi karena aku percaya padamu Youichi, aku tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam. Jadi jangan pernah coba-coba membohongiku." ancamnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Hiruma.

"Oke." jawabnya sambil mencium ujung kepala Mamori lalu bangkit dari tidurnya bersama dengan Mamori. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Aku akan membuat sarapan." ujar Mamori.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Mamori kembali ke mansionnya, Hiruma lalu berangkat ke asrama yang ditempuh selama satu setengah jam. Selama di mobil, dia terus memikirkan apa maksud dari pesan yang dikirim Risa tadi pagi. Hiruma sebenarnya tahu, tapi dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Risa menggunakan cara bermutar-putar seperti itu. Dia pasti bermaksud ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka sebelum mendapatkan tujuan utamanya. Tapi bukankah percuma kalau saja Mamori tidak ikut membaca pesan itu? Kebetulan saja saat itu Mamori sedang berada di dekatnya, sehingga dia juga ikut membacanya. Apapun alasan dan tujuannya, dia itu wanita gila yang akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Hiruma memarkirkan mobil di halaman parkir asramanya. Dia melihat mobil Taka dan Yamato juga sudah ada disana, serta mobil-mobil anggota tim-nya yang lain. Dia lalu segera bergegas ke lapangan di belakang asrama mereka karena dia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum latihan di mulai. Hiruma melihat Risa saat ingin menuju ruang loker, sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anggota.

Risa menoleh menyadari kedatangan Hiruma dan berkata, "Apa kabar Hiruma-san? Bagaimana, apa dia sudah memuaskanmu?" tanyanya lalu tersenyum.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek." Hiruma lalu jalan melewatinya dan berbelok di lorong menuju ruang loker.

"Apa aku berhasil kali ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada gembira, namun Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya.

"Jangan bilang, Risa-san sekarang mengincar pacarmu?"

Hiruma menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yamato disana yang sama-sama ingin menuju ruang loker. Hiruma tidak menjawab dan meneruskan jalannya.

"Aku harap, siapapun pacarmu, dia bukan orang yang mudah dipengaruhi. Kau tahu, dia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapat keinginannya." lanjutnya lagi. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar, Hiruma."

Yamoto menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah mereka masuk dan melihat ada Taka juga di dalam.

"Ada kabar baru Taka." ujar Yamato kepada Taka, "Target Risa-san selanjutnya adalah pacar Hiruma."

Taka yang sedang mengikat sepatunya, mendengus sebal lalu mendongakan kepala melihat Hiruma dengan wajah datarnya. "Bodoh kau Hiruma, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan pacarmu?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahunya sambil mengambil baju latihan di dalam lokernya.

"Bersiaplah. Dalam hitungan hari, pacarmu itu akan meninggalkanmu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan mantanku waktu itu."

"Dia tidak seperti mantan pacarmu."

"Semoga saja."

Pintu loker terbuka. Mereka menoleh dan melihat Risa masuk ke dalamnya. "Hai, Honjo-san, Yamato-san, Hiruma-san." sapa Risa. "Bagaimana libur akhir pekan kalian?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab dan mereka kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. Risa pun memang tidak butuh jawaban dari mereka, dan duduk di kursi panjang di samping Taka.

"Oh ya, Hiruma-san. Bagaimana kabar Mamori-san? Apa dia juga membaca pesanku tadi pagi?" tanyanya, masih dengan wajah dan senyum polosnya. Walaupun Hiruma tidak melihat wajah itu, namun saat itu juga rasanya dia sudah ingin memukul sesuatu.

Kata-kata Risa membuat ruang loker seketika itu langsung hening dan tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Taka berhenti mengikat tali sepatunya, dan Yamato juga berhenti memasang perekat di sikunya. Hanya Hiruma lah yang tetap bergerak mengganti bajunya dan mengeluarkan sepatu dari dalam loker, setelah itu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

"Pacar Hiruma..." sahut Yamato menghentikan keheningannya sendiri, "Mamori-san?" tanyanya, entah kepada Risa atau Hiruma sendiri, karena saat ini dia sendiri masih bingung dan sedang mencerna perkataan Risa barusan.

Risa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Risa kepada Yamato dan Taka, "Oh, kalian juga mengenal Mamori-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua. Mereka terus memandang Hruma yang sudah memakai sepatunya. Hiruma lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Masih dengan tatapan kedua anggota timnya itu, dia dengan santai melangkah dan membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari ruang loker yang masih menyisakan kebingungan di antara kedua rekan setimnya.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Duh, Gimana dooong? Hiruma jadi kelewat sweet banget di chapter ini. Bukannya dilurusin, malah makin OOC :( ga apa-apa ya? Anggap aja Hiruma cuma sweet kalau lagi sama Mamori aja. Tapi kayaknya emang begitu yaa...

Emm, fic ini mau berakhir sampai mereka nikah atau nggak nih guys? Walaupun endingnya kayaknya masih jauh.

So, Please Read and Review ^o^

Salam: De


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

"Kamu jangan malas makan, jangan lupa tidur." ujarnya memberi nasehat, sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Hiruma tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak akan tidur cepat kalau tidak bersamaku." lanjutnya.

"Siapa bilang, heh.." balas Hiruma cepat, seolah tidak terima dengan pernyataan Mamori tadi. "Memangnya kau tahu aku tidur atau tidak setelah kau tidur?"

Mamori memberenggut. "Pokoknya, jaga kesehatanmu. Makan dan tidur yang teratur. Jangan memaksakan diri. Dan jangan mengancam orang-orang."

"Kau ini berisik sekali." keluh Hiruma, "aku sudah sering mendengarnya, apa kau tidak bosan mengatakan hal sialan itu terus."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan."

"Pelatih memanggilku. Sampai nanti, jelek."

Mamori melotot walaupun Hiruma tidak bisa melihatnya. "Siapa yang kamu bilang jelek, dasar kau Youichi bodoh." balasnya, "Baiklah. Aku menyayangimu, sampai nanti."

Mamori tersenyum sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke tas.

"Sepertinya benar kata guru-guru lelaki di SD kalau kamu ternyata sudah punya pacar." sahut seorang dari arah belakang Mamori.

"Oh, Sato-san." sapa Mamori, melihat rekan gurunya itu sedang mencari sesuatu di rak arsip di pojok ruangan. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Sato ada disana, karena saat menerima telepon tadi, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

"Kamu sangat perhatian sekali." tambahnya tersenyum dari sela rak arsip dan melihat Mamori.

Mamori balas tersenyum, "Dia kalau tidak dinasehati setiap hari, tidak akan peduli dengan dirinya sendiri."

Sato mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Pengusaha?" tanyanya.

Mamori menggeleng, "Atlet. American Football."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu mengenal orang-orang dari dunia itu." katanya, seolah mengatakan American Football adalah suatu yang bahkan tidak akan ditonton oleh kaum wanita, karena olahraga itu kasar dan terlalu kejam.

Mamori tersenyum mendengar komentarnya. Dia jadi ingat bagaimana dia saat menjadi manajer Deimon dan Saikyoudai dulu. Kalau dia tidak memilih jalan itu, dia tidak akan bisa bersama Hiruma saat ini. "Aku dulu manajer American Football saat di SMA dan kuliah. Jadi bisa dibilang, sebagian orang yang kukenal adalah orang-orang yang bergelut disana."

Kali ini Sato dibuat kaget lagi dengan pernyataan Mamori, "Oh, aku tidak menyangka Anezaki-san. Bagiku kau orang yang lembut, dan olahraga itu terbilang... ya.. kau tahu... kejam:"

Mamori mengangguk setuju, "Karena itu aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Oh," sahut Sato lagi dan teringat sesuatu, "Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah mengenal pacarmu saat kamu jadi manajer dulu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh, ya ampun Anezaki-san... Aku yakin guru-guru itu akan cemburu pada pacarmu kalau tahu kamu mencintainya selama itu."

Mamori tersenyum, "Jangan melebihkan seperti itu. Aku yakin pacarku tidak merasa seberuntung itu. Dia itu menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya."

"Dan kamu tetap mencintainya." tambahnya, lalu menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. "Nah, Anezaki-san. Aku duluan."

"Sampai besok Sato-san."

Sato melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Mamori menata bukunya yang sehabis dia pakai tadi dan memasukannya ke dalam laci meja. Setelah itu dia bersiap pulang ke mansionnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hiruma?" tanya Pelatihnya, saat Hiruma masuk ke dalam ruang audiovisual tempat Pelatih dan rekan-rekannya berkumpul membahas pertandingan persahabatan hari Rabu lusa. "Saya rasa saat pertandingan terakhir kita, _quarterback _ini sangat awas sekali." tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke layar proyektor besar yang sedang menampilkan pergerakan quarterback lawannya nanti.

Hiruma duduk di kursi deret empat dari depan, yang sejajar dengan Taka. "Dalam keadaan normal, lemparan ke kiri quarterback itu lebih lambat 2,3 detik. Dia pernah terluka saat latihan dua bulan lalu yang menyebabkan tulang punggung sebelah kanannya sedikit cedera." jelasnya, "Bahkan lemparannya sekarang pun tidak secepat dan seakurat dulu."

"Shintani." panggil Pelatih kepada asisten Pelatih yang duduk di balik laptop di pojok depan ruangan. "Periksa video pertandingan mereka sebelum dan sesudah dua bulan lalu." perintahnya.

"Tapi bukannya musim ini mereka mengontrak _Linebacker_ baru." ujar salah seorang pemain yang duduk di baris kedua.

Hiruma menunjuk Yamato yang duduk di depan sebelah kanannya. "Si sialan ini lebih cepat."

Yamato memamerkan senyumnya, "Terima kasih Hiruma." sahutnya menengok ke belakang.

"Seperti yang Hiruma-san bilang, Pelatih. Kecepatannya tidak sama. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melempar bola rendah ke sebelah kiri, selalu melemparnya ke atas."

Hiruma tersenyum menyeringai.

"Honjo, kau tetap perluas penjagaanmu. Kemungkinan dia akan melempar ke atas lebih banyak." katanya pada Taka, "Apa yang kau ketahui lagi Hiruma?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu, "linemen mereka lebih kokoh sekarang. Yang aku tahu, mereka berlatih mendorong dan menahan truk setiap minggunya."

Yamoto menoleh, dan mengerjapkan mata, "Kau bercanda?"

"Baiklah, kita juga tidak akan mau kalah. Soma, Darren, Kojiwara, dan linemen lainnya. Kalian akan mulai mendorong dan menahan truk sore ini. Shintani, siapkan truk sekarang."

Hiruma menyeringai dan terkekeh. Para linemen itu menoleh dan menyadari tipu muslihat Hiruma yang berhasil memperdayai Pelatih mereka. Ya, Hiruma memang sengaja memberitahukan berita bohong itu kepada Pelatih agar linemen mereka mempunyai 'latihan khusus' yang lebih ekstrim.

"Sialan kau Hiruma." sahut Soma ketika Pelatih yang baru saja keluar ruangan. "Kau sengaja."

Hiruma terkekeh sambil menaikan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Lain kali jangan biarkan Hiruma memperdayai Pelatih lagi." sahut Kojiwara.

"Tidak apa. Aku rasa itu juga latihan yang bagus." ucap Darren dalam Bahasa Inggrisnya, karena memang dia pemain asing yang dikontrak oleh klub.

Hiruma berdiri dan diikuti pemain lainnya untuk bersiap memulai latihan sampai sore.

Latihan dimulai seperti biasa. Hanya saja linemen mempunyai latihan khusus mendorong truk yang sudah disiapkan Pelatih tadi. Yamato dan pemain lainnya melatih lari mereka bersama cerberus seperti biasa sambil mengejar bola yang dilempar dengan mesin, dan Taka menangkap bola yang dilempar ke sembarang arah oleh Hiruma. Mereka sibuk berlatih sampai jam lima sore ketika Pelatih memanggil mereka semua untuk beristirahat dan melakukan pendinginan.

Setelah itu, mereka membersihkan diri di asrama masing-masing dan berkumpul untuk makan malam jam tujuh di aula makan lantai dua gedung utama.

"Besok pagi kau mau ikut ke toko sepatu Hiruma? Sepatuku rusak." tanya Yamato yang duduk di seberang mejanya yang sedang menyantap makan malam.

Hiruma menggeleng.

Yamato lalu beralih kepada Taka, "Kau mau ikut Taka?" tanyanya kepada Taka yang duduk di sebelahnya di meja lain dan dia juga menggeleng.

"Aku ikut." sahut Darren.

"Ok."

.

.

Sudah jam dua malam, dan Hiruma masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Cerberus sudah terlelap dari tadi di bawah kakinya karena kelelahan mengejar-ngejar anggota tim tadi. Hiruma menyerup kopinya di samping meja dan melanjutkan mengetik lagi. Dia menjalankan video yang tadi di-_pause-_nya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama pergerakan dari linebacker baru tim lawan. Dia baru mendapat video pertandingan dua minggu kemarin ini dari Shintani dan belum menelitinya. Dia memang menonton pertandingannya langsung bersama Soma waktu itu, dan belum melakukan penelurusan lebih lanjut.

Hiruma melihat jam di pojok kanan bawah layar laptopnya, sudah hampir setengah tiga. Hiruma menghela napas dan memukul-mukul pundaknya yang pegal. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari sudah lebih dari enam jam dia duduk disini dan hanya bangun kalau ingin ke kamar kecil. Hiruma mematikan videonya, dan menutup lembar kerja di laptopnya. Hiruma menghela napas lagi melihat foto di desktop laptopnya, foto Mamori yang berfoto sendiri di pantai saat musim panas lalu. Jelas bukan Hiruma yang memasangnya, dia tidak tahu kapan Mamori mengganti foto desktopnya. Hiruma sendiri tidak ada niatan untuk mengganti foto Mamori dengan foto lain, jadi dia membiarkannya begitu saja.

Foto Mamori itu pun membawa pengaruh sendiri untuk Hiruma. Dengan melihat foto Mamori, dia jadi teringat semua nasehat dan celotehan Mamori setiap kali dia meneleponnya. Hiruma menaruh laptop di atas meja dan berjalan menuju ranjang untuk tidur dengan membiarkan laptopnya menyala begitu saja.

.

.

Hiruma masih tertidur walaupun sudah waktu sudah menunjukan jam sembilan pagi. Dia memutar badannya sehingga tertidur tengkurap. Ponsel di samping meja ranjangnya berbunyi, dia meraba atas meja itu lalu mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dan meletakkannya ke atas telinga.

"Ya." sahutnya.

"Kau mau nitip sesuatu Hiruma?" tanya Yamato di seberang karena memang dia tahu Hiruma pasti tidak pergi kemana-mana pagi ini.

"Belikan aku roti." jawab Hiruma. Dia langsung mematikan teleponnya dan menggeletakan ponselnya begitu saja di atas tangannya di ranjang. Setelah itu dia kembali tidur.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan segera bangun walaupun matahari di jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden itu sudah memancarkan sinar paginya yang hangat. Namun Hiruma berhasil menempatkan tubuhnya yang terlentang di pinggir kasur yang tidak terkena sinar matahari.

Dari depan terdengar pintu kamar Hiruma diketuk tiga kali. Hiruma masih terlelap dan tidak mendengarnya sehingga Yamato membukanya perlahan lalu melongokan kepalanya ke dalam. Dia memanggil nama Hiruma, namun Hiruma masih tetap tidur. Akhirnya Yamato masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam melihat Hiruma masih tidur di ranjangnya.

"Aku taruh rotimu disini." ujar Yamato kepada Hiruma, walaupun dia tahu Hiruma tidak mendengarnya karena dia terlihat sedang tertidur pulas.

Setelah meletakkan roti di atas meja di samping laptop Hiruma, dia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar kembali.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Hiruma?" tanya Risa yang tiba-tiba muncul di belokan lorong menuju ke lift dan melihat Yamato keluar dari kamat Hiruma.

"Aku mengantarkan roti."

"Dia ada di dalam?"

Yamato mengangguk, "Dia masih tidur." jawabnya, lalu meninggalkan Risa yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan kamar Hiruma.

Risa masih berdiri disana menatap pintu kamar Hiruma sambil berpikir. Yamato sudah menghilang masuk ke lift tadi. Masih terpaku disana, dia terus berpikir, jarang sekali Hiruma tidur tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya seperti ini. Suatu kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkannya begitu saja. Tiba-tiba muncul suatu ide di kepalanya, dan dia langsung tersenyum penuh muslihat. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamar, masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian menutup dan menguncinya lagi.

.

.

Hiruma membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan dan melihat keluar jendela. Matahari sudah meninggi dan sangat hangat mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin. Hiruma melihat ke arah jam di atas televisi, yang ternyata sudah jam sebelas. Hiruma lalu bangun sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ingatannya. Semalam dia tidur hampir jam tiga. Latihan dimulai jam satu siang nanti. Dan dia melihat roti sobek di samping laptopnya. Hiruma berpikir lagi dan ingat kalau tadi Yamato menelepon dan Hiruma minta dibelikan roti.

Hiruma lalu bangun dan duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan laptop dan membuka bungkusan roti. Hiruma merobeknya separuh dan berjalan mengambil botol air di mini bar. Dia kembali duduk, lalu tersenyum dalam hati melihat foto di layar laptopnya. Dia menghela napas. Baru beberapa hari tidak melihat Mamori, tapi rasanya Hiruma sudah sangat merindukan dan ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Dia kembali melihat-lihat ke lembar kerja yang semalam ditulisnya untuk didiskusikan dengan Pelatih nanti sebelum memulai latihan. Semalam dia berhasil mendapatkan kelemahan linebacker baru tim lawan, yang pastinya akan sangat berguna untuk pertandingan mereka nanti. Dan kali ini, setelah dia berhasil membuat linemen timnya 'bekerja keras', dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Yamato.

Setelah membaca dan mengingat, hal yang ingin disampaikan ke Pelatih nanti, Hiruma mematikan laptopnya dan melihat ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas kurang. Roti sarapannya tadi pun juga sudah habis dan Hiruma bergegas mandi.

Lima belas menit Hiruma membersihkan dirinya, dia lalu mengenakan kaos hitam dengan jaketnya dan celana training hitam biasa, karena nanti dia juga akan menggantinya dengan seragam latihan mereka. Di lorong menuju lift, dia bertemu dengan Darren, yang satu lantai dengannya di gedung asrama, tepatnya di lantai empat, bersama dengan dua pemain lainnya.

"Kau baru bangun?" sapa Darren dalam Bahasa Inggris saat mereka tiba di depan pintu lift sambil menunggu pintunya terbuka.

Hiruma mengangguk.

"Kau harusnya ikut. Daripada hanya sarapan roti."

"Aku tidur larut, semalam."

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena saran latihanmu kemarin, aku jadi tidur nyenyak karena kelelahan. Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus.

Hiruma menyeringai, lalu terkekeh. "Heh, padahal aku berniat mengerjai kalian."

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan kau katakan pada Pelatih?"

"Kali ini bukan untuk kalian para linemen sialan. Yaah, walaupun kalian juga nanti akan terlibat." dia lalu tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Darren hanya memasang wajah bertanya dan Hiruma yang langsung mengerti lalu menambahkan, "Lihat saja nanti."

Lift berbunyi dan pintunya lalu terbuka. Mereka melihat Risa sudah berdiri di sana. Risa memang tinggal di asrama ini yaitu di lantai paling atas, lantai tujuh. Risa bekerja di bagian promosi tim dan yang mengurus segala keperluan pemain.

Risa tersenyum kepada Darren dan Hiruma. "Hai Darren-san, Hiruma-san." sapanya lalu melihat ke jam tangan. "Sebentar lagi latihan dimulai." lanjutnya.

Darren hanya tersenyum karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, dan Hiruma diam tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Oh, Hiruma-san." sahutnya menengok ke Hiruma yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kirinya. "Kau sudah menelepon Mamori-san?" tanyanya.

Hiruma menoleh ke bawah dan memandang tajam ke Risa, "Apa urusanmu, heh?"

Risa tersenyum, "Aku cuma mau tahu apa dia masih mau bicara denganmu atau tidak."

Hiruma kembali melihat ke depan sambil berpikir apa maksud dari ucapan Risa barusan. Apa yang telah dilakukannya. Hiruma sama sekali tidak tahu.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar lalu menuju gedung utama tempat ruang audiovisual berada. Risa memisahkan diri menuju tempat parkir untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan.

"Aku rasa kau harus mengecek ponselmu, Hiruma-san." katanya agak keras agar Hiruma bisa mendengar.

Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan menuju gedung utama.

"Sampai nanti Darren-san." sahutnya kepada Darren yang sudah menengok dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Risa pun melanjutkan jalannya sambil tersenyum puas. Dia merogoh buku catatan dari tas tangannya dan merobek selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan di dalamnya.

_SD dan TK Himawari. Chiba-shi, Pref. Chiba._

Dia tersenyum lagi sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan berharap kali ini rencananya akan berhasil.

.

.

Walaupun Hiruma terkesan tidak peduli dengan perkataan Risa tadi, sebelum masuk ke ruang audiovisual, Hiruma merogoh ponsel di kantong jaketnya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu sedangkan Darren sudah masuk terlebih dulu. Hiruma berjalan beberapa langkah ke pojok lorong menuju jendela sambil mencari di panggilan terakhir nomor telepon Mamori.

Hiruma menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan..."_

Hiruma menatap ponselnya. Dia tidak pernah mendapati ponsel Mamori yang tidak aktif. Apalagi sekarang siang hari, di sela waktu Hiruma meneleponnya, saat dia yang baru akan memulai latihan, dan Mamori yang sudah selesai mengajar.

Hiruma menelepon Mamori lagi, namun tetap tidak aktif. Dia lalu mencoba mengirim pesan ke Mamori. Setelah terkirim, dia membuka kotak pesan terkirim. Saat itu dia melihat satu pesan di bawah pesan yang baru dikirimnya tadi, sebuah pesan bergambar yang dikirim untuk Mamori. Hiruma ingat dia tidak pernah mengirim pesan itu tadi pagi, lagipula dia masih tidur. Lantas siapa?

Hiruma membuka pesan itu. Dia langsung kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang tidur menghadap samping, dengan Risa yang terbaring di depannya dan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Foto itu diambil oleh Risa sendiri dengan dirinya yang tersenyum dan Hiruma yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang tubuh Risa hampir menempel di pundaknya. Dia membaca tulisan di bawahnya.

_Pagi, Mamori-san. Hiruma-san sulit sekali dibangunkan ya? Sepertinya dia kelelahan sekali karena bersenang-senang denganku semalam. Nah, kalau begitu, sampai nanti Mamori-san ^.^_

Hiruma menatap foto itu lagi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir, segala pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan inikah alasan kenapa Mamori mematikan ponselnya?

Hiruma lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong.

"Brengsek." ujarnya, sambil berjalan ke ruang audiovisual.

Dia sudah sangat geram sekarang. Risa sudah kelewat batas, dan tentunya Hiruma tidak akan lagi diam menghadapi kelakuan Risa sekarang. Dia akan bertindak, dan membuat Risa menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini kalau berani macam-macam dengan dirinya.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Waaah, sepertinya banyak yang ga suka, atau bahkan benci sama karakter Risa disini. Sampai ada yang mau dia mati juga. Duuh... Tapi saya rasa, chap ini pun bikin kalian tambah sebal dengan kelakuan Risa, dan saya yakin kalian pasti akan menyumpah serapah si Risa ini. Hahaha...

Si Risa, kayak cewek kurang kerjaan aja ya, gangguin Hiruma-Mamori terus. Yah, ga apa-apa deh. Kalau dia ga kayak begitu, ceritanya ga akan seru XD ! Lagian, itu kenapa Hirumanya kebo banget yaa, ada orang masuk ke kamarnya dia ga sadar =.=" (siapa sih yang bikin? XD)

Btw, gimana? Hiruma udah ga terlalu OOC kan di chap ini? (Iyalah, dia kan lagi ga sama Mamori) Saya kan juga kangen sama Hiruma yang dijuluki, seperti kata Devil's long leg-san 'Commander From Hell' ! saya akan mengembalikan Hiruma ke posisinya nih di chap ini Devil-san... XD

So guys, please Read and Review ^o^

Salam: De


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Mamori menatap keluar jendela dari kantor gurunya. Dia merasa lega karena murid-murid sudah pulang tadi sebelum salju turun. Sekarang pun dia belum juga ingin pulang dan masih ingin berada di kantornya. Dua guru yang lain pun belum ada yang pulang, karena memang mereka masih betah, sama seperti Mamori. Mamori memandang keluar ke depan pintu masuk, dia teringat tahun lalu saat dia baru pertama kali pindah kesini, Hiruma menjemputnya di depan pintu masuk SD. Hiruma pikir pintu masuknya sama, jadi dia menunggu disana hampir satu jam. Mamori meneleponnya berkali-kali karena khawatir Hiruma tidak datang-datang. dan teleponnya tidak juga dijawab. Mamori sangat panik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Hiruma. Akhirnya, saat keluar pintu gerbang TK dan belok ke tikungan, Mamori melihat mobil Hiruma terparkir disana, di samping pintu masuk SD dan melihat Hiruma tertidur di dalam mobil. Perasaan ketakutan dan lega bercampur disana, dia mengatur kembali napasnya di tengah dinginnya salju yang turun kian lebat. Mamori mengetuk kaca mobil di samping Hiruma, dan melihatnya membuka matanya perlahan.

Hiruma kaget melihat wajah Mamori dan langsung keluar dari mobil. "Kenapa kau menangis, bodoh!"

Itu yang Mamori dengar saat Hiruma sudah berdiri di depannya. Mamori sendiri tidak sadar kalau ternyata air mata sudah tergulir dari ujung matanya. Dia lalu mengusap air matanya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka, heh?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

Mamori menggeleng, lalu tersenyum memandang Hiruma, "Lain kali, jawab teleponmu. Jangan tertidur."

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel." jawab Hiruma, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Mamori masih bisa melihat wajah cemas Hiruma, yang hanya bisa diketahui Mamori. "Lain kali jangan lupa membawa ponselmu."

"Aku tahu, sialan." jawab Hiruma cepat, "Oh, sial Mamori, jawab aku kenapa kau menangis?"

Mamori tahu Hiruma tidak bisa menghadapi Mamori kalau dia sudah menangis seperti ini. Hiruma menangkup kedua pipi Mamori sambil mengusap air mata yang ternyata masih terus mengalir perlahan dari matanya. Mamori hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Hiruma. Dia tidak akan mengatakan pada Hiruma alasannya. Ya, dia tahu Hiruma pasti akan terkekeh dan meledeknya kalau tahu Mamori mengkhawatirkannya sampai menangis seperti ini. Jadi dia tetap membiarkan Hiruma sibuk mencemaskan kenapa Mamori menangis saat itu.

Mamori tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah itu, dia memberitahu Hiruma kalau pintu masuk TK itu berbeda, dan terletak setelah tikungan di samping pintu masuk SD. Karena itulah kenapa Mamori tidak bisa melihat mobil Hiruma datang tadi. Dia juga berpesan agar Hiruma selalu membawa dan menjawab ponselnya. Atau setidaknya mengirim pesan kalau dia tidak sedang bisa menjawabnya.

"Anezaki-san," Mamori berbalik melihat ke pintu masuk kantor dan ternyata ada Sato yang memanggilnya, "Ada yang mencarimu."

Mamori kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri di di belakang Sato. Dia lalu menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Sato-san."

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." katanya dan berbalik lalu tersenyum kepada wanita di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih." ujar wanita itu.

Mamori tersenyum kepadanya setelah Sato meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ada apa kau mencariku, Risa-san?"

Mamori tidak bertanya kenapa Risa sampai tahu tempat dia bekerja. Hiruma tidak mungkin memberitahunya. Jadi Mamori tidak akan menanyakannya kepada Risa.

"Oh, untung aku bisa menemukanmu disini Mamori-san. Kalau tidak, aku bingung harus mencari kemana." ujarnya, lalu menambahkan, "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam di sela waktu Hiruma latihan, dia mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi Mamori namun teleponnya masih juga tidak aktif. Hari ini hanya latihan sampai jam empat sore karena besok akan ada pertandingan, agar pemain bisa istirahat dan tidak keletihan. Walaupun pikirannya sedang jauh memikirkan Mamori, namun dia tetap berusaha fokus di latihannya. Namun dia tidak jadi memberi latihan khusus untuk Yamato. Persetan dengan itu, dia saat ini lebih peduli dengan Mamori, yang sampai latihan selesai pun, tetap tidak bisa dihubungi.

Dia ingin sekali pergi menemui Mamori sekarang. Namun klubnya punya peraturan sendiri yang melarang pemainnya untuk keluar malam, hal itu mencegah agar mereka tidak membuat keonaran jikalau mereka mendatangi klub malam atau tempat-tempat hiburan malam lainnya. Intinya, mereka harus selalu menjaga kebugaran untuk tidak merokok dan mabuk-mabukan, apalagi menciptakan skandal dengan bermain-main bersama wanita malam. Seandainya tidak ada peraturan itu pun, pemain juga tidak ada yang hobi merokok atau mabuk-mabukan, sebagian dari mereka juga ada yang sudah punya kekasih atau beristri, jadi peraturan malam seperti itu, dari dulu Hiruma selalu berpikir kalau itu sama sekali tidak perlu dan tidak berguna.

Mereka juga hanya diberi izin untuk keluar pagi hari sampai waktu latihan, serta Jum'at sore, mereka diizinkan keluar menemui keluarga mereka dan kembali lagi Sabtu besoknya untuk latihan. Hiruma tidak pernah memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk bertemu dengan Mamori. Toh pagi hari Mamori sedang mengajar, dan saat Jum"at sorenya, waktu itu kadang dia gunakan untuk bertemu dengan Mamori. Namun menurutnya, waktu sesingkat itu tidak cukup baginya untuk bersama Mamori, jadi dia lebih memilih menunggu pada minggu ke empat saat pemain diberi waktu berlibur dari hari Kamis setelah latihan, sampai hari Minggu siang. Itu pun kalau mereka tidak ada jadwal pertandingan. Kalau ada, mereka harus melupakan rencana-rencana liburan mereka pada waktu libur itu.

Hiruma duduk di bangku menghadap jendela di kamar asramanya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Mamori lagi, namun jawabannya tetap sama. Hiruma sungguh tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Mamori pasti marah kepadanya dan mematikan ponselnya. Hiruma bahkan belum menjelaskan apa pun kepadanya, seharusnya Mamori mendengarkan Hiruma dulu sebelum membuat keputusan. Hiruma tahu Mamori bukan wanita seperti itu. Tapi mungkin kali ini Mamori sudah sangat kesal sehingga tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apa-apa dari Hiruma. Hiruma sangat ingin menemui Mamori dan menjelaskan foto itu, tapi besok dia ada pertandingan dan Pelatih pasti tidak akan memberikannya izin. Bagaimana pun, walau dia sangat bisa mengancam Pelatihnya itu, dia sangat menghormatinya dan tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk melanggarnya.

Akhirnya, karena tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi. Hiruma lalu berdiri dan melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Dia lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan ke arah lift sambil melempar-lempar kunci di tangannya dan tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Ah Ya, dia akan menjalankan semuanya, dia sudah menunggu dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Dia tidak akan bermurah hati sekarang. Karena nasehat pacar sialannya itu setiap hari, Hiruma jadi melupakan kegiatannya dulu dan tidak mengancam orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun kali ini, dia akan melupakan semua celotehannya itu. Hiruma masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol tujuh.

.

.

Risa merogoh kunci pintu kamar asramanya dengan kasar sambil memasuki lift. Dia menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Wanita yang ditemuinya tadi sangat membuatnya kesal. Pasangan bodoh itu, Risa sungguh tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar mereka berpisah. Tidak seperti Taka dan pasangan yang lain, yang satu ini tidak mudah. Hal omong kosong yang mereka sebut kepercayaan itu sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan.

Dari awal dia sudah curiga saat siang tadi dia datang menemui Mamori. Wajah wanita itu biasa saja. Tenang dan datar, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengguncang jiwanya. Dia juga tidak terlihat kesal atau pun sedih saat melihat Risa datang. Dia bahkan masih menyapa Risa dengan senyumannya itu. Kalau memang saat itu dia sedang kesal, berarti Mamori sangat pintar menyembunyikannya. Sampai pada saat Risa menanyakan perihal foto yang dikirimnya tadi pagi. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan alasan konyol yang Mamori jawab saat itu.

"Ponselku?" tanya Mamori, kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Ini lucu sekali, kau tahu, Oh ya ampun, aku malu untuk menceritakannya."

"Ada apa memang?" tanya Risa sudah sangat penasaran dengan keceriaan Mamori.

"Pagi itu aku sedang berada kamar kecil." Mamori tersenyum lagi membayangkannya. "Ponselku bergetar saat aku sedang memakai celanaku. Saat aku mau mengambil dari kantong rok, tanganku licin dan ponselnya tercebur ke dalam... Ya, kau tahu, ke dalam toiletnya." dan Mamori tertawa kecil lagi. "Ponselku langsung mati dan tidak bisa dinyalakan sampai sekarang."

Risa mendengus sambil masuk ke dalam lift. Apa-apaan alasannya itu? Bahkan Tuhan pun berpihak kepada mereka dan tidak mengizinkan Risa menganggunya! Dia masih kesal sampai saat ini. Bukan karena rencana fotonya itu yang tidak berhasil. Setelah itu pun dia melancarkan hasutan agar Mamori membenci Hiruma. Tapi dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan berkata kalau Hiruma tidak mungkin melakukan itu, dia percaya dengan Hiruma. Lelaki sialan itu. Dia tidak cocok untuk Mamori. Semua lelaki di sekitarnya tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita baik seperti Mamori. Mereka semua brengsek dan kasar, dan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Dia sudah tiba di lantai tujuh. Di lantai ini hanya ada kamar dia dan kamar peristirahatan untuk Pamannya yang kadang berkunjung kesini. Desain kamarnya pun berbeda dari lantai satu sampai enam yang disusun menjadi empat kamar. Di lantai tujuh ini hanya ada dua kamar, jadi saat ini, lantai ini adalah miliknya. Karena itu, dia sangat kaget mendapati Hiruma sedang berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya. Risa menenangkan langkahnya. Dia berusaha tidak panik melihat Hiruma, dan sepertinya Hiruma sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ponsel Mamori. Jadi Risa masih punya harapan untuk mengendalikan Hiruma agar dia meninggalkan Mamori.

Risa tersenyum melihat Hiruma. "Ada apa Hiruma-san? Tumben sekali kamu kesini."

Hiruma tidak menjawab namun matanya masih terus menatap tajam Risa yang sedang membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau masuk?" ajaknya walaupun saat ini dia ingin Hiruma menjawab tidak, namun ternyata Hiruma malah ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Risa lalu menutupnya lagi. "Kau ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sambil menekan saklar lampu di samping pintu sementara Hiruma hanya berdiri dan bersandar lagi di dinding sebelahnya.

Risa masuk ke dalam dan membuka jaket berbulunya lalu meletakan tas dan jaket itu ke atas sofa

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" tanya Hiruma akhirnya dia bersuara.

Risa menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya lalu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Hiruma. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa dia menjawab teleponmu?"

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja sekarang?"

"Jadi kau kesini ingin mengancamku?" katanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Kita sudah punya kesepakatan kalau kau tidak akan membongkar rahasiaku, maka aku juga tidak akan membongkar rahasiamu, Hiruma-san."

"Persetan dengan perjanjian itu. Kau kira rahasiaku bisa membuat orang-orang yang kau beritahu itu peduli? Dasar bodoh, saat kau menyebut namaku saja, mereka dengan sendirinya akan pergi tanpa sempat kau mengeluarkan kata-katamu."

Risa memandang kaget dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya, "Apa maksudmu? Mereka sudah pasti akan peduli kalau kubilang kau adalah lelaki jahat yang membeli senjata api secara ilegal. Kalau Pamanku tahu, kau pasti akan dipecat dari tim!"

Hiruma menyeringai, "Coba saja kau katakan pada Paman bodohmu itu. Kau tahu, aku baru-baru ini menemukan hal memalukan dari Pak tua itu." balas Hiruma. "Lagipula, asal kau tahu, senjata yang kumiliki legal dan aku punya izin kepemilikannya."

Risa berubah panik, "Tapi bagaimana? waktu itu kau bilang... kau jangan bohong! Kau bukan polisi atau semacamnya yang bisa dengan mudah punya senjata!"

"Oh, aku ingat waktu itu aku tidak menjawab apa-apa saat kau bertanya dulu. Kau tahu, Itu hanya kesimpulanmu sendiri. Dan aku, bukankah menarik saat aku yang mengetahui perilaku menyimpangmu dan membodohimu dengan membuat kesepakatan konyol itu?" ledek Hiruma. "Artinya, dari awal kesepakatan itu sama sekali tidak ada. Dan sekarang, hanya aku yang bisa berbuat sesukaku karena mengetahui rahasia sialanmu itu."

Risa menarik napas dan berhasil memperoleh ketenangannya kembali. "Jadi kau mau apa? Mengatakan kepada mereka kalau aku penyuka sesama jenis? Katakan saja, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku yuri!"

Hiruma terkekeh dan menyebabkan Risa mendapati kepanikannya lagi. "Itu cuma buang-buang waktu. Dan aku juga tahu mereka tidak akan percaya mengingat kau yang terlalu provokatif terhadap semua lelaki sialan itu. Saat aku tahu pun aku tidak percaya kalau kau yuri sialan dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu." jelas Hiruma. "Tapi disini, aku bukan ingin mengancammu. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu."

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, brengsek!" geram Risa, sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaannya yang tersudut seperti ini.

Hiruma menyeringai sambil menatap saklar lampu di sampingnya. "Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku sampai tahu kalau kau yuri? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku juga tahu alasan kenapa kau sampai seperti itu?" seringaian Hiruma belum hilang dan memandang lagi ke arah Risa, yang saat itu sudah terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Risa ketus.

Hiruma memati-nyalakan saklar lampu perlahan dan berulang-ulang sambil berkata. "Apa kau ingat, di sebuah gudang... suasana yang gelap, penculikan. Kau yang berumur tiga belas tahun... lima orang pria yang tidak kau kenal. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian itu."

Jantung Risa sudah berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya sudah gemetar ketakutan. Lidahnya kelu dan dia sulit untuk menemukan kata-katanya. Dia tambah ketakutan saat Hiruma mematikan lampu kamarnya, dan berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"Apa maumu? Jangan macam-macam. Telepon di kamarku terhubung ke alarm penjaga asrama." gertaknya yang sudah bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mundur ke telepon di samping ranjang.

Hiruma terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga kau akan ketakutan seperti ini." ujarnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh ratamu. Kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku lagi, aku akan menyuruh orang-orang sialanku mengurungmu di suatu tempat, dan mereka akan dengan senang hati mengulang kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu. Bagaimana? Adil bukan?"

"Aku akan lapor polisi! Itu kejahatan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kejahatan," Hiruma berhenti melangkah. "Aku tahu kau sering datang ke klub malam ilegal." tambahnya sambil melihat ke wajah Risa, lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Jangan kaget begitu. Kau tahu sialan, aku punya banyak bukti dan bisa kapan saja aku serahkan kepada polisi. Dirimu, beserta teman-teman wanita mesummu itu."

Risa terbelalak dan melempar bantal dengan kasar ke arah Hiruma. "Brengsek kau Hiruma! Keluar. Dasar Kau iblis!"

Hiruma menyeringai dan senyuman setan terukir di wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu, iblis adalah julukan orang-orang kepadaku." Hiruma tertawa lalu menambahkan. "Lain kali, ketahui dulu siapa lawanmu, sebelum kau berhadapan dengannya. Jangan, pernah, main-main, denganku, perempuan gila." lanjutnya dengan jelas.

"Kalian lelaki sama saja! Bejat! Brengsek!"

Hiruma tidak menggubris dan berjalan ke pintu. "Kalau sampai aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Mamori, ingatlah kata-kataku tadi. Jadi, lebih baik kau menyiapkan dirimu untuk menyenangkan mereka, karena mereka sudah siap menunggu perintahku." katanya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Tunggu, Hiruma!" teriak Risa mengejar Hiruma yang sudah berjalan ke lift.

Hiruma berbalik dan memandang tajam ke arah Risa.

Risa kembali dengan sikap arogannya dan berkata, "Sebelum kau bisa melaksanakan ancamanmu, aku sudah pergi dari sini. Karena aku yakin, Mamori tidak akan mau menemuimu. Dia belum menjawab teleponmu bukan?" Risa lalu tertawa dan tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada wanitamu. Dia sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi, bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." gertak Risa sebagai ancaman terakhir, walaupun dia tahu apa yang dikatakannya belum tentu benar. "Dasar kau lelaki iblis!"

Risa lalu membanting pintunya lagi dan dengan cepat menguncinya sebelum Hiruma berhasil mengejarnya.

"Wanita sialan!" geramnya dan berbalik melanjutkan jalannya ke arah lift.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Wah, wah, wah.. Terlalu kejam ga sih Hiruma? Atau masih kurang kejam? Nah, saya juga nggak tega kalau bikin yang kejam-kejam banget. Kasihan kan Risanya.

Karena keasyikan baca novel, jadi lupa update. Hehe...

Well, cerita aneh, ga jelas, ga nyambung, OOC, Typo, pasaran, maafin yaa.. Maklumin aja, author kan juga manusia XD

So Guys, please Read and Review ^o^

Salam: De


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: **OOC yang kebangetan. Kalau ga OOC, bukan fic saya XD

So, this is the next chapter !

.

.

Chapter 8

Pertandingan selesai dengan hasil memuaskan. Di tengah keringat yang mengalir dan udara dingin yang hangat di siang hari ini, Hiruma dan kawan-kawan berhasil memenangi pertandingan dengan skor 18-15. Mereka semua menikmati kemenangan mereka, namun tidak Hiruma. Selama pertandingan tadi dia memang cukup profesional bermain tanpa melibatkan masalah pribadi yang sedang dihadapinya. Setelah bicara dengan Risa kemarin sore, Hiruma sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dan terus mencoba menghubungi Mamori, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hiruma sudah memikirkan untuk menelepon rumah Mamori, tapi dia merasa itu tidak perlu, toh Mamori tidak pernah pulang ke rumah saat di hari dia bekerja. Tapi setelah dia selesai ganti baju di ruang loker nanti, dia akan menelepon rumah Mamori, dia sama sekali belum tenang kalau belum bisa bicara dengan Mamori.

Seperti yang sudah Hiruma perkirakan, Risa tidak datang ke pertandingan ini Penjaga asrama sekaligus 'kaki tangan'nya pun bilang, kalau dia sudah meninggalkan arama pagi-pagi sekali. Sepertinya ancaman Hiruma kemarin berhasil dan Risa membuktikan kata-katanya kalau dia akan pergi. Entah dia akan pergi sementara atau selamanya. Selama dia tidak mengganggu Hiruma lagi, dia tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi Risa.

Tampaknya, anggota yang lain pun sudah tahu kalau Risa sudah meninggalkan asrama. Mendengar berita itu, mereka sepertinya sedikit merasakan angin segar. Sejauh ini memang hanya Hiruma yang tahu rahasia Risa, alasan anggota lain tidak suka dengannya karena dia sudah merusak hubungan mereka dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Dugaan awal mereka tentang kelakuan Risa adalah karena Risa menyukai atau ingin merebut mereka dari kekasih-kekasihnya. Namun, setelah hubungan mereka hancur, Risa juga berhenti mengganggu mereka dan tidak gencar mendekatinya lagi, tidak seperti waktu mereka punya kekasih dulu. Dari hasil pengamatan Hiruma, ada tiga orang termasuk Taka yang berpisah dengan kekasihnya akibat ulah Risa. Karena itu, Taka sangat membencinya. Dan kabar mengenai kelakuan Risa itu, sudah menjadi omongan dan hiburan bagi anggota tim. Selain itu kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap ramah, yang sudah menjadi korbannya pun bahkan sangat ketus kepada Risa.

"Tahukah kau Hiruma, sudah berapa kali aku memanggilmu daritadi?" keluh Yamato, yang sudah berdiri membelakangi Hiruma, sambil mengambil baju ganti dari dalam loker.

Hiruma yang sedang membuka sepatunya, lalu beganti untuk membuka sepatu kaki kirirnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan memasukkan sepatu ke dalam tas dan mengambil baju ganti, kemudian duduk lagi sambil membuka pelindung pakaian dan lututnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku ya, Hiruma?" tanya Yamato lagi, "Hei, Hiruma!" ujarnya persis di telinga Hiruma ketika dia duduk dan memakai sepatunya.

Hiruma melotot ke samping. "brengsek!" geramnya. "Apa maumu!?"

Yamato tersenyum polos seakan tidak melakukan hal mengesalkan itu, "Mauku banyak. Pertama, aku menegurmu saat kau melakukan kesalahan di pertandingan tadi, tapi kau tidak dengar. Yang kedua, tali sepatumu lepas di lapangan tadi, tapi kau juga tidak mendengar. Dan sekarang, aku bilang aku minta plestermu, tapi kau juga tidak dengar."

"Brengsek kau, rambut sialan. Ambil sendiri di tasku." keluhnya tambah parah.

Yamato tidak memedulikan perkataan Hiruma, lalu bangkit merogoh tas Hiruma. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yamato.

"Bukan urusanmu sialan." balas Hiruma mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam.

Yamato duduk lagi di samping Hiruma sambil memasang perban dan plester di lengannya. "Apa Mamori-san meninggalkanmu?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Yamato mengangguk, "Menurutku begitu. Sepertinya kau sudah menggertak Risa-san dan dia sudah melakukan hal yang membuatmu kesal." jelas Yamato. "Lebih baik kau obati lengan dan pipimu. Apa kau juga tidak sadar kalau terluka?" Yamato lalu memberikan perban miliknya dan plester.

Hiruma melihat ke lengan atasnya dan melihat ada luka gores yang cukup panjang dengan darah yang sudah kering bercampur keringat dan debu. Hiruma mengelapnya dengan handuk lalu menutupnya dengan sedikit perban dan plester. Dia tidak menutup luka di pipinya karena setelah melihat ke cermin, lukanya tidak separah lengannya dan hanya dia basuh dengan kain basah.

"Heh, kau kenapa Hiruma? Untungnya cuma aku dan Yamato yang menyadari kebodohanmu di lapangan yang tidak fokus seperti orang bodoh itu." sindir Taka.

Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya. Memang, kalau dilihat Hiruma memang bermain seperti biasa dan profesional, namun Taka dan Yamato yang sudah mengenal Hiruma dari masa kuliah, bisa melihat keanehan Hiruma di lapangan tadi. Hiruma memang berteriak dan memaki seperti biasa, penuh siasat dan taktik di lapangan, tapi saat tidak ada yang melihatnya, Hiruma menghela napas dan pikirannya sekian detik melayang entah kemana, kemudian kembali fokus lagi. Mereka tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka bisa menebak kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Mamori.

"Temui saja dia jika kau khawatir begini." tambah Taka.

"Siapa yang khawatir bodoh."

Taka tersenyum meledek, "Kau tidak dengar ya tadi setelah pertandingan Pelatih bilang apa?"

Hiruma memandang waspada ke arah Taka, "Apa, heh?"

"Dia memberikan kita libur besok. Karena hari Jum'at, waktu libur kita ditahan karena kita akan ke Osaka sampai hari senin untuk latih tanding. Jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi menemui Anezaki-san sekarang?"

"Sialan kau. Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi." keluhnya lalu mengambil secara kasar tas ranselnya karena dia memang sudah selesai berganti.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarnya tadi. Dasar bodoh." balas Taka. Yamato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hiruma yang sudah keluar meninggalkan ruang loker.

.

.

Setelah itu Hiruma melesatkan mobilnya untuk menemui Mamori. Sekarang sudah jam dua, pasti Mamori sudah ada di mansionnya. Akhirnya Hiruma menuju mansion Mamori yang memakan waktu satu jam lebih dari stadionnya sekarang.

Setibanya di tempat parkir mansion Mamori. Hiruma diam sesaat untuk berpikir dan menyiapkan kata-kata saat bertemu Mamori nanti. Bisa saja Mamori marah, atau menangis. Atau kemungkinan buruknya, dia tidak mau menemui Hiruma. Ya, Hiruma harus bersiap dengan itu.

Akhirnya setelah menetapkan hatinya, Hiruma melangkahkan kaki keluar lalu menutup pintu mobilnya. Dia masuk ke dalam dan naik ke lift lantai tiga tempat kamar Mamori berada. Sesampainya di depan kamar Mamori, Hiruma terdiam lagi memandangi pintu beberapa saat lalu menekan belnya. Tiga kali hiruma sudah membunyikan bel pintu, namun tidak juga dibuka oleh Mamori.

Hiruma berniat menekan bel lagi, namun seseorang di belakang Hiruma, seseorang yang berada di kamar di seberang kamar Mamori melongokan kepalanya, "Maaf..." ujar wanita tiga puluh tahunan itu dengan ragu karena melihat rambut pirang Hiruma, yang terlihat mengancam.

Hiruma menoleh dan melihat wanita itu yang masih ragu-ragu lalu menambahkan, "Anezaki-san sepertinya belum pulang. Aku belum mendengar suaranya membuka pintu dari tadi."

Hiruma berbalik lalu mengangguk berterima kasih. Setelah itu, dia menuju tempat TK Mamori. Seperti yang Hiruma duga, TK-nya sudah sepi. Tapi masih ada beberapa anak SD sedang bermain bola saat Hiruma lewat tadi. Hiruma bingung harus kemana dan bertanya pada siapa. Dia lalu berjalan ke lorong yang menghubungkan TK dan SD, dia masih bisa melihat ada guru-guru di ruang SD tersebut. Saat ingin mengetuk pintu kantor itu, seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?"

Hiruma menoleh mendapati guru perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan poni penuh menutupi dahinya. Dia tersenyum kepada Hiruma.

"Aku mencari guru TK." Hiruma menunjuk ke samping dengan jempolnya ke TK di sebelah, "Anezaki Mamori."

Guru itu tersenyum lagi, "Oh, Anezaki-san. Aku melihatnya sudah pulang tadi. Dia langsung pulang saat selesai mengajar."

Hiruma mengangguk dan berniat untuk pergi, namun guru itu bertanya. "Apa anda..." ucapnya ragu, "Pacar Anezaki-san yang atlet American Football itu?" katanya melihat luka di pipi Hiruma.

Hiruma diam sesaat. Bukan karena pertanyaan guru itu, tapi karena dia bisa merasakan orang-orang di dalam kantor itu langsung melihat ke arahnya. Seolah kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menunggu jawaban dari Hiruma.

Hiruma mengangguk lagi dan dia sangat yakin, dia bisa melihat dari jarak pandang matanya, kalau guru-guru di dalam memandang tidak percaya, bahkan ada yang menghela napas kecewa. Memang harus berapa orang lagi yang kaget dan tidak percaya kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, bahkan untuk orang yang baru dikenalnya? Pikir Hiruma.

"Aku permisi dulu." sahut Hiruma dan pergi meninggalkan depan kantor yang masih dalam keadaan heboh dengan berita yang baru saja didengar oleh mereka.

Hiruma bersandar di samping pintu mobilnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat salju yang perlahan turun. Dia menangkap satu butiran salju di atas tangannya, memandanginya sampai itu mencair, dan menghancurkan tetasan lainnya yang jatuh ke sana. Hiruma merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo Anezaki-san."

"Oh, Nak Youichi." sapa Anezaki Mami yang terdengar ramah dari seberang teleponnya.

"Apa Mamori ada disana?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa-basi.

"Mamori?" ulangnya bingung. "Dia tidak ada disini. Apa dia tidak ada di mansionnya?"

"Aku sudah kesana, tapi dia belum pulang. Aku ke TK-nya, guru-guru di sana bilang Mamori sudah pulang."

"Oh ya ampun." kali ini terdengar kepanikan dari suaranya. "Kau tidak meneleponnya? Oh, tapi tadi pagi sekitar jam sepuluh dia menelepon ke rumah."

"Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Ah, ya. Dia tadi menelepon dengan telepon di kantornya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ponselnya tidak aktif. Kau sudah mencobanya lagi?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya dari kemarin, tapi selalu tidak aktif."

"Baiklah Nak Youichi. Kalau nanti Mamori telepon aku akan mengabarimu."

"Terima kasih Anezaki-san. Sampai nanti." Hiruma menutup teleponnya lalu menghela napas panjang.

Dia tidak tahu kemana lagi harus menelepon mencari Mamori. Dia tidak tahu nomor telepon kedua teman Mamori, Sara dan Ako. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal teman-teman Mamori yang lainnya. Dia juga tidak ingin menelepon si gila skate sialan itu. Dia terlalu berisik. Dan sekarang, dia hanya mengirim pesan kepada Suzuna untuk memberinya kabar kalau dia bertemu atau melihat Mamori.

Hiruma melihat jam di ponselnya. Sudah hampir jam lima, dan dia berpikir untuk kembali ke mansion Mamori. Setelah sampai di sana, dia memarkirkan mobil dan menunggu Mamori. Dia keluar mobil dan melihat ke atas ke kamar Mamori yang terlihat masih gelap. Dia lalu masuk kembali ke dalam karena udara yang dingin dan menunggu disana.

Hampir jam tujuh malam, Hiruma sangat lelah dan hampir gusar karena Mamori tidak juga kunjung pulang. Dia belum makan seharian dan akhirnya berniat untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

Satu jam dia sampai di apartemennya dan memarkirkan dengan malas mobilnya. Enam jam dia sudah mencoba mencari Mamori, namun dia tidak berhasil menemuinya. Hiruma sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar dan berniat untuk membuka kuncinya. Namun, dia tidak berhasil memutarnya ke belakang karena memang pintunya tidak dikunci. Dia membukanya perlahan dan melihat lampu-lampu di serambi dan lorong yang menyala.

Hiruma menutup pintu lalu menunduk. Dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Hiruma saat itu, yang dia tahu ketakutannya sudah menghilang dan berganti dengan kelegaan yang mendalam. Napasnya yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya berjalan normal digantikan detak jantung yang masih berderu kencang. Hiruma berlari ke dalam menuju ruang tengah. Dia berhenti disana, berjalan perlahan ke sofa hitamnya. Dia melihat Mamori berbaring disana, tidur dalam kedamaian dan kehangatan jaketnya sendiri. Hiruma menunduk dan berlutut di depan Mamori, dia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang dia bersumpah tidak boleh ada yang melihatnya, tidak juga Mamori.

Hiruma membelai lembut rambut dan pipi Mamori yang masih terlelap. Dia selalu senang memandangnya yang tidur seperti ini, ditambah sekarang dia sangat bahagia mendapati Mamori disini, di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia duga.

Mamori membuka matanya dan mengintip dari balik matanya. "Oh, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Mamori pelan masih dalam kantuknya dan dia bangun perlahan lalu melihat dengan jelas pipi Hiruma. "Kau terluka?" tambahnya lagi, sudah bangun sepenuhnya dan mengelus pipi Hiruma.

Mamori berniat bangun dan mengambil plester di kotak obat untuk Hiruma, namun dia menahannya. Hiruma masih bertlutut disana dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Mamori. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut Mamori dan memeluknya erat, seolah dia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Mamori hanya menatap bingung bercampur cemas dengan tingkah laku Hiruma yang tidak biasa ini.

"Youichi, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Mamori lembut.

"Bicaralah. Bicara yang wajar, agar aku tahu ini mimpi sialan atau bukan." jawab Hiruma.

Mamori memukul pelan lengannya dan Hiruma langsung meringis kesakitan. Dia hendak protes mendongak ke Mamori namun Mamori memasang wajah cemas lalu menyelanya. "Ada apa? Apa sesakit itu? Aku hanya memukul pelan."

Hiruma tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-katanya melihat kepanikan Mamori. Ini nyata, dan bukan hanya khayalannya saja. Mamori berada disini, di dalam dekapannya. Hiruma menggeleng dan mencium bibir Mamori kencang. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya, "Oh, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau sakit? Kau pasti sakit Youichi." ujarnya membuat Hiruma memasang wajah bertanya sehingga Mamori menambahkan. "Pertama, kau memelukku seperti anak kecil begini, kedua kau memintaku untuk memukulmu, dan ketiga kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Ini aneh sekali Youichi. Aku sampai merinding."

Hiruma mendengarkan Mamori tapi dia tidak membalas kata-katanya. Dia lalu mengangkat Mamori dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Dia membaringkan Mamori di atas ranjang dan Hiruma merangkak ke atasnya sambil membuka jaketnya.

Mamori melihat perban tipis di lengan Hiruma dan kekhawatirannya kembali muncul. "Oh, Tuhan... Kau terluka. Aku harus mengganti perbanmu." ucapnya cemas dan hendak melepaskan diri dari kedua lengan Hiruma namun dia menahan Mamori dengan ciumannya.

"Biar saja. Luka sialan ini tidak parah." ujar Hiruma, lalu kembali menyusuri mulut Mamori dan tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam baju Mamori. Tangan Hiruma memang terasa dingin, namun Mamori bisa merasakan kehangatan di bibir Hiruma yang terus menciumnya seakan sudah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan untuknya. Wajah Mamori kembali panas merasakan tangan Hiruma yang sudah masuk ke dalam pakaian dalamnya, dan dia harus bersusah payah mengendalikan dirinya, terutama mengendalikan Hiruma yang terus melahapnya, karena Mamori begitu mencemaskan luka Hiruma.

Mamori menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menarik napas yang berat sambil menatap ke mata Hiruma. "Tapi aku harus tetap menggantinya. Berhenti dan tunggu disini." perintahnya tegas dan mendorong tubuh Hiruma dengan mudah agar dia bisa bangun dan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian karena dia tidak bisa menemukan plester dan perban yang pernah dia simpan di kotak obat di kamar mandi, Mamori membutuhkan waktu untuk mencarinya ke tempat yang mungkin Hiruma menyimpannya. Dia berhasil menemukannya di laci bawah dapur tempat alat-alat perkakas disimpan dan dia tidak hentinya mengeluh kenapa Hiruma menyimpannya di sembarang tempat seperti itu dan tidak menaruhnya ke tempat semula.

Mamori kembali dan mendapati Hiruma sudah tertidur terlentang disana. Mamori tersenyum dan duduk di ranjang sambil membangunkan Hiruma pelan. Hiruma mengintip dan melihat Mamori duduk di sampingnya. Dia lalu mendekat dan menaruh kepalanya di atas pangkuan Mamori kemudian kembali tidur. Mamori menggelengkan kepala dan mengganti perban itu perlahan karena sepertinya Hiruma sangat kelelahan hari ini.

Setelah selesai, Mamori menaruh gunting, perban, dan plesternya di meja samping ranjang, lalu mengangkat Hiruma perlahan agar Mamori juga bisa ikut tidur. Hiruma memang tertidur, tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa menyadari Mamori yang bergerak menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sebelah Hiruma dan Hiruma langsung mendekat lagi, menaruh kepalanya di atas pundak Mamori dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Youichi..." sahut Mamori lembut.

"Aku hampir kehilanganmu." jawab Hiruma. Mamori memandang bingung wajah Hiruma di sebelahnya. Entah Hiruma mengigau atau tidak, tapi Mamori senang Hiruma bertingkah seperti ini. Seolah dia dibutuhkan dan Hiruma tidak mau kehilangannya.

Mamori bergerak ke samping menghadap tubuh Hiruma dan Hiruma mengencangkan pelukannya seakan Mamori bergerak untuk menjauh darinya. Mamori mendekap Hiruma ke dalam pelukannya. Hal ini sangat tidak biasa bagi Mamori, karena biasanya Hiruma lah yang selalu mendekapnya dan Mamori menaruh kepalanya ke dalam dada Hiruma. Tapi sekarang Mamori lah yang melakukannya untuk Hiruma.

"Aku disini. Dan aku menyayangimu." balasnya, dan Mamori bisa merasakan kelegaan Hiruma disana, mendekapnya agar Mamori selalu di sisinya.

""Itu pasti. Kau tidak boleh tidak melakukannya." ujarnya lagi, dan kali ini Hiruma sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk erat Mamori.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Ampun, lagi-lagi Hiruma bukan 'Hiruma baget'. Tapi gimana, saya suka buat Hiruma yang seperti itu~!

Buat Vita-san. Coba baca chapter 7 nya lagi, di situ Mamori nangis-nangis saat kejadian tahun lalu. Jadi ga ada hubungannya sama yang sekarang :)

So, guys.. gimana chapter ini? Puas kah? Aku harap tidak ada keluhan XD

dan jangan lupa... review-nya guys. Oh, Terima kasih buat yang mem-favorite dan mem-follow cerita saya. Terima kasih juga buat Reviewnya. Maaf menunggu lama (ga terlalu lama juga kayaknya, kalian aja yang terlalu penasaran kali ya) Hehe, jadi dimohon bersabar juga buat chaper berikutnya.

Nah, Please Read and Review ^o^ ~!

Salam: De


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: **A Little Bit **LEMON !**

Nah, tidak sesuai janji (saya kayaknya ga nepatin janji terus deh), di chap ini, rate-nya berubah jadi M. Cuma sedikit sih... Kalo ada yang masih belom gede atau bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur, lebih baik di skip aja deh...

Jadi... **SKIP **sampai ada tanda **STOP !**

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

**=========SKIP=========**

Mamori mengerang. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam dirinya. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Hiruma mencium bibirnya sangat lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Dia menjalar ke leher, bibirnya terus menelusuri sampai ke bawah dan berhenti di antara dadanya. Dia ingat dia memakai baju saat tidur tadi, namun sekarang dia merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Hiruma dan tangan Hiruma yang terus membelai setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Semuanya begitu nyata, sampai rasanya Mamori tidak mau untuk membuka mata karena merasakan kenikmatan yang memuncak seperti ini, dan Hiruma yang terus menerus menghujam masuk ke dalam dirinya.

**=========STOP=========**

Mamori membuka matanya tiba-tiba karena sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri ke dalam tubuhnya. "Kau bangun?" Mamori mendengar suara bisikan tepat di samping telinganya, dan ternyata Hiruma yang tergulai lemas jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Mamori membelai rambut Hiruma. "Oh, ya ampun Youichi..." sahut Mamori, sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan menyadari kalau semuanya bukan hanya mimpi. Hiruma benar-benar sudah bercinta dengannya saat dia sedang tidur tadi, "Harusnya kamu membangunkan aku. Kamu bahkan tidak memakai pelindung."

Hiruma berguling ke samping sambil tetap memeluk Mamori dan menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Aku tidak tahan dengan tubuh sialanmu itu yang terus menempel padaku, bodoh."

Mamori menghela napas. "Itu bukan alasan."

"Nah, karena itu, jadilah milikku dan menikah denganku."

Mamori tersenyum, "Dasar... tanpa kau minta pun, aku selamanya milikmu."

"Kau mau?" tanya Hiruma. "Orang bilang aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kau terlalu baik dan aku bukan lelaki baik-baik. Yah, semacam omong kosong sialan seperti itu."

Mamori tersenyum lagi. Walau gelap, dia bisa melihat mata hijau Hiruma, dia lalu memandanginya sambil mengelus pipi Hiruma, "Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan mereka? Mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat dari dirimu, Youichi." balas Mamori, lalu menambahkan, "Kau itu orang yang peduli, perhatian, penyayang, baik, lembut―"

Hiruma menutup mulut Mamori dengan tangannya, "Stop. Lebih baik mendengar mereka bilang aku jahat daripada kau bilang hal omong kosong sialan itu tentangku."

Mamori tertawa. "Baiklah... Kau jahat dan aku akan tetap ingin menikah denganmu."

**=========SKIP=========**

Hiruma menyeringai, dan berguling sehingga dia berada di aras Mamori lagi. "Nah, karena kau sudah bangun seutuhnya, sekarang waktunya kau bertanggung jawab atas tubuhku." ujar Hiruma, lalu dengan perlahan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi. Mamori kemudian melingkarkan lengan ke leher Hiruma dan membalas ciumannya. Mamori memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang dia berada di atas Hiruma.

Mamori melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berkata. "Sekarang giliranku." ujarnya lalu tersenyum jahil.

Hiruma melotot, "Brengsek. Jangan coba-coba berani melakukannya."

Mamori hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya dan mencium Hiruma kencang. Hiruma mendesah melihat Mamori membelai tubuhnya dan perlahan turun menyusuri pinggul Hiruma. Dia memang tidak suka kalau Mamori yang memimpin percintaan mereka. Dia lalu menahan pinggang Mamori dan dengan segenap kendali yang masih dimilikinya, dia membalikkan tubuh mereka dan mendapati Mamori yang sudah berada di bawahnya lagi.

Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau tidak bisa macam-macam pada tubuhku, bodoh."

Mamori tertawa, lalu memeluk Hiruma lagi, membiarkannya mencium dan bermain dengan tubuh Mamori sepuasnya.

**=========STOP=========**

.

.

Mamori membuka jendela di jam enam pagi ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun dari tadi dan ingin bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, namun Hiruma terus menarik dan menahannya agar dia kembali berbaring di sampingnya. Berkali-kali Mamori terus susah payah melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hiruma yang tertidur sambil memeluknya erat. Dia mulai mengajar jam setengah delapan nanti, jadi dia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk mempersiapkan diri. Dan dia juga terus mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak lupa membeli roti di tengah jalan nanti untuk mereka sarapan nanti.

Dia mengingat percakapannya kemarin dengan Hiruma. Apa benar Hiruma mau menikah dengannya? Mereka berdua memang saling mencintai dan sudah seharusnya mereka melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Tapi pembicaraan kemarin, di tengah gairah yang sama-sama terbakar, Mamori tidak yakin kalau Hiruma benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya. Dia harus bertanya lagi pada Hiruma. Saat dia sudah bisa diajak bicara serius, sehingga Mamori bisa mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahan mereka nanti.

Tiga puluh menit Mamori sudah siap dan Hiruma juga sudah bangun lima belas menit lalu. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengantar Mamori bekerja.

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu, heh?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Ponselku rusak, masuk ke dalam toilet. Kenapa memang?"

"Harusnya kau mengabariku lewat telepon lain, bodoh."

"Kenapa, biasanya juga kau jarang meneleponku. Jadi untuk apa.." protesnya. "Lagipula, aku tidak hapal nomormu."

Hiruma melotot, "Kau tidak hapal nomorku, heh?"

Mamori menggeleng.

Hiruma menatap sekilas Mamori lagi lalu kembali memperhatikan jalan. "Kau sudah lihat pesan itu?" tanya Hiruma hati-hati.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Mamori balik.

"Kau belum melihatnya?"

Mamori mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan. Ponselku rusak lusa kemarin. Memang pesan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Hiruma cepat.

Mamori memandang curiga. "Benarkah?" ujinya. "Oh, aku ingat. Lusa kemarin siang, Risa-san menemuiku dan bertanya tentang ponselku." tambahnya. "Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan dia?"

"Perempuan sialan itu menemuimu?"

Mamori mengangguk. "Memangnya dia tidak bilang padamu? Seharusnya dia bilang, dia juga tahu kalau ponselku rusak."

Hiruma mengeluh dan kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Ternyata perempuan sialan itu tahu tentang ponsel Mamoti tapi sengaja tidak memberitahunya dan malah memanas-manasinya, pikirnya. "Dimana ponselmu sekarang?"

"Sedang diperbaiki."

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya."

"Boleh saja kalau memang sudah bisa diambil."

"Akan aku buat mereka cepat membetulkannya." jawabnya, lalu terkekeh.

"Youichi..." pelotot Mamori, walaupun dia yakin Hiruma tidak akan peduli.

Hiruma yang tidak menggubrisnya, lalu berkata. "Aku akan ke rumah orangtuamu untuk membicarakan tanggal pernikahan. Setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu lagi."

Mamori terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. Ternyata Hiruma masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakannya semalam. Sepertinya kecemasan Mamori sama sekali tidak perlu. "Ayahku masih di kantor. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Aku jadi bisa ikut denganmu."

Hiruma berpikir sejenak, "Jangan. Kau tidak boleh ikut. Ini urusan antara aku dan orangtuamu."

"Memangnya kau menikah dengan orangtuaku." rajuk Mamori.

Hiruma tidak membalas. "Kau akan menyiapkan segalanya nanti. Jadi biarkan aku mengurus yang satu ini, bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu aku yang mengurus semuanya? Kamu pikir mengurus pernikahan itu hal mudah? Kau mau melepas tanggung jawab disini?" protesnya sambil melotot ke arah Hiruma.

"Bukan begitu bodoh. Besok sampai hari senin aku ke Osaka."

Mamori menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku akan minta tolong Ako nanti."

.

.

Sepertinya memang mudah untuk meminta tolong sahabat baiknya Ako, karena Ako sendiri sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka dan Mamori tidak perlu repot menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi saat dia menelepon Ako di jam istirahat tadi, ternyata dia sedang berada di Okinawa, berlibur ke rumah keluarga suaminya. Sedangkan Sara, dia masih di luar negeri menemani suaminya. Mamori punya banyak pilihan lain sebenarnya, yaitu teman-teman kuliahnya yang lain. Tapi mereka tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Hiruma. Jadi apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau tahu orang paling menyeramkan dan paling mengancam di kampusnya, berpacaran dengan Mamori selama tiga tahun dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya. Mamori lebih memilih mereka semua kaget secara serempak saat menerima surat undangan nanti, daripada harus menerima satu per satu keterkejutan mereka karena disampaikan dari mulut ke mulut oleh teman-temannya.

Akhirnya Mamori akan menggunakan pilihan terakhirnya. Suzuna. Mamori siap menerima apa pun yang ingin disampaikan atau ditanyakan oleh gadis itu. Sebenarnya Mamori tidak tega kalau harus meminta tolong Suzuna untuk menemaninya. Dia sedang hamil tiga bulan. Tapi tidak apa, Mamori hanya ingin meminta tolong _Event Organizer_ tempat Suzuna menyiapkan pernikahan dulu dan menyiapkan tanggal kosong untuknya. Mamori juga harus menunggu kabar dari Hiruma kapan tepatnya mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Menikah dengan Hiruma. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Mamori memerah. Dia akan hidup selamanya bersama Hiruma, membangun keluarga mereka sendiri, dan mempunyai anak. Sungguh sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Mamori. Tapi rasanya belum lengkap. Sampai sekarang Mamori belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Hiruma. Dia hanya tahu, Ayahnya, Hiruma Yuya, tinggal di daerah Yokohama. Hiruma pernah memberitahu alamatnya karena Mamori memaksa waktu itu. Akhirnya, Mamori memutuskan akan memaksa Hiruma untuk berkunjung ke rumah Ayahnya hari ini.

"Tidak." jawab Hiruma tegas dan tidak memandang ke Mamori.

Mereka sudah di mobil, setelah Hiruma menjemputnya tadi untuk pulang ke mansion Mamori. "Kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayahmu."

Hiruma menyetir sambil terus memperhatikan kaca spion depannya dan melihat mobil biru tua ada di belakang mereka dan melihat seseorang dibalik kemudinya.

"Kau mengenal lelaki itu?"

Mamori menengok ke Hiruma dan menyusuri ke arah pandangnya. Dia ikut melihat dari kaca spion, lalu menoleh ke belakang sekilas. "Tidak. Kenapa memang?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Hiruma. Dia melihat ke belakang lagi. Lelaki dengan topi hitam itu mengikuti mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Mamori, karena saat berangkat tadi pagi dari apartemennya, lelaki itu tidak mengikuti mereka dari sana. Hiruma baru melihatnya tadi pagi di depan restoran dekat TK Mamori, sedang duduk di balik kemudi mobil biru tuanya. Hiruma masih mengenali lelaki itu. Bukan karena penampilannya yang mencolok, tapi karena keberadaan lelaki itu yang memarkirkan mobil di restoran yang masih tutup, sungguh sesuatu yang aneh. Saat menjemput tadi pun Hiruma melihatnya lagi. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama dan pandangan mengintai ke arah mereka. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu mengikuti mobilnya.

Tapi Hiruma tidak bisa sembarang menyimpulkan begitu saja. Dia akhirnya tidak mengarahkan mobilnya ke mansion Mamori, tapi ke tempat lain untuk memancing pengemudi mobil di belakangnya itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori yang menyadari mobilnya tidak sedang melaju ke mansionnya.

"Kau bilang mau ke rumah Ayahku, heh. Kita akan makan siang dulu sebentar."

Mamori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku kira tadi kau bilang tidak." Mamori lalu terdiam sesaat dan melihat ke kaca spion lagi. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mobil di belakang? Dia mengikuti kita?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Kekasihnya ini memang terlalu pintar untuk menyadari keganjalan yang terjadi pada dirinya. "Kita lihat apa si sialan di belakang kita itu mengikutimu atau tidak."

Mamori mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. Dia tidak terlalu peduli, karena terkadang Hiruma bisa terlalu waspada pada hal yang Mamori anggap tidak berbahaya, walaupun biasanya apa yang diperingatkan Hiruma sebagian besar benar.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Hiruma memarkirkan mobil di depan restoran sushi. Tepat seperti dugaannya, mobil di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Mamori juga menyadari hal itu dan bersikap layaknya Hiruma yang tenang, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka diikuti. Walaupun belum seratus persen terbukti kebenarannya. Sejauh ini memang mobil itu ikut berhenti, pengemudinya lalu keluar dan masuk ke dalam mini market di seberang kiri restoran. Di dalam restoran pun, Hiruma dan Mamori tidak mengambil kursi dekat jendela, agar si penguntit tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah waspada dengan keberadaannya.

Tiga puluh menit, di dalam restoran dan menyelesaikan makan siang, mereka keluar dan melihat ternyata mobil beserta penguntit itu masih ada disana. Saat masuk ke dalam, Hiruma langsung menancap gas agar lelaki itu kehilangan jejaknya, tapi ternyata seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Hiruma, dia berhasil mengejar mereka dan sekarang berada di jarak satu mobil di belakang. Hiruma melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan normal, membuat satu mobil di belakangnya menyusul ke depan dan mobil penguntit itu berada tepat di belakangnya.

Setelah menemukan jalanan yang cocok, Hiruma menepikan mobilnya, dan melihat mobil penguntit itu berjalan perlahan menyusulnya. Hiruma melihat penguntit itu yang dengan ragu-ragu menoleh ke mereka dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Setelah beberapa detik, Hiruma kembali menjalankan mobil dan melesat menyalip ke depan mobil itu dan memutar stir ke kiri lalu mengerem mobilnya. Mobil penguntit itu pun mau tidak mau harus menghentikan mobilnya mendadak.

"Jangan kasar-kasar." sahut Mamori, khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu terhadap lelaki bertopi di mobil belakang mereka.

Hiruma keluar mobil tanpa kata-kata. Dengan santai namun tetap memasang ekspresi mengancam, Hiruma mengetuk kaca samping pengemudi, meminta lelaki itu agar keluar.

Mamori melihat dari jendela samping, lelaki itu dengan ragu-ragu keluar. Mamori akhirnya dengan segala resiko dan mencegah kerusakan yang akan dilakukan Hiruma nanti, juga ikut keluar dan berjalan ke sebelah Hiruma berdiri. Dia pun segera mendapat pelototan dari Hiruma karena berani keluar dari mobil dan tidak mematuhinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" Hiruma mendengar lelaki itu saat dia sudah keluar dari mobil.

Hiruma tersenyum sinis dan berkata, "Jangan berlagak bodoh. Kenapa kau mengikutiku, sialan?" tanya Hiruma langsung.

Mamori menyikut pinggang Hiruma, lalu tersenyum kepada lelaki itu. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Mamori ramah, walaupun dia tahu ada kemungkinan lelaki ini ingin berniat tidak baik.

Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat, lalu segera membuka pintu mobilnya lagi dan mengambil selembar brosur di atas _dashboard-_nya_. _Dia kemudian memberikannya kepada Mamori, namun Hiruma langsung menyambarnya.

Mamori ikut melihat dan membaca tulisan di atas brosur itu 'HEAVEN GIRLS NIGHT CLUB'. Mamori terbelalak, lalu memandang Hiruma tidak percaya.

"Kau datang ke tempat macam ini?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya. Dia lalu menghela napas, "Kau bohong padaku Youichi. Kau memintaku menikah denganmu tapi kau masih juga berlangganan dengan tempat seperti ini?"

Mamori mendongak ke atas menahan marah yang bercampur dengan sedikit kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Bodoh." Hiruma menjitak ujung kepala Mamori. "Jangan berkata seolah aku pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat sialan seperti itu. Lihat baik-baik!" Dia lalu menyodorkan brosur itu lagi, dan Mamori membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk Hiruma.

"Lelaki tidak diizinkan?" Mamori mengerjapkan matanya, dan kali ini memandang ke lelaki itu. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Lelaki itu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Saya bekerja sebagai _Security_ di klub malam itu. Saya disuruh memberikan brosur itu sebagai undangan untuk anda. Saya kesulitan untuk memberikannya karena anda tidak sendirian dari tadi pagi. Jadi saya mengikuti anda."

"Lalu?" tanya Mamori lagi karena dia masih belum mengerti. "Kenapa kamu memberikan brosur ini padaku? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Nona Risa." jawabnya.

"Oke. Stop." Hiruma merangkul pundak Mamori dan menuntunnya kembali jalan ke dalam mobil, lalu mengunci mobilnya agar Mamori tidak bisa keluar lagi. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju lelaki itu.

"Kau mengenalku, heh?" lelaki itu mengangguk dan Hiruma kembali menyeringai, "Bilang pada Nona sialanmu itu. kalau aku sudah memergoki tindakan bodohmu ini. Dan sekarang, bilang padanya agar mulai sekarang jalan hati-hati kemana pun dia pergi, kalau perlu membawa _bodyguard_, karena aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menyuruh kaki tanganku mencabulinya."

Lelaki itu terlihat pucat. Padahal ancaman itu bukan ditujukan padanya, tetapi lelaki itu merasa nyawanya sangat terancam dan segera berbalik masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan cepat-cepat menancapkan gas.

"Perempuan brengsek itu."

Hiruma masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya. "Jelaskan." Dia menengok mendengar suara Mamori yang sudah melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Jelaskan Youichi." tegas Mamori lagi.

Hiruma lalu mengalah dan menjelaskan semuanya. Segala hal tentang Risa. Tentang kelakuan dan ketertarikannya yang tidak biasa, tentang hobinya yang menyimpang, dan tentang klub malam itu. Dia juga menceritakan tentang kejadian foto pagi itu. Dia tahu Mamori wanita yang cerdas dan pasti mengerti dengan semua yang dialami Hiruma. Dia juga tidak menyalahkan Hiruma, walaupun sudah pasti akhirnya dia kena marah karena tidur tidak mengunci pintu.

"Aku tidak menyangka..." gumam Mamori. "Risa-san cantik. Aku kira dia suka padamu."

"Sudah aku bilang dia tidak suka padaku, bodoh."

"Tapi dia terlalu menggoda untuk laki-laki. Aku kira seorang yuri biasanya perempuan tomboy." ucapnya, bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Persetan dengan itu. Aku tidak peduli." sahut Hiruma. "Kalau dia datang ke tempatmu lagi, jangan pernah kau menemuinya."

"Tapi aku rasa dia cuma ingin berteman. Apa salahnya..."

Hiruma melotot. "Aku bilang jangan ya jangan, tidak ada tapi." galaknya. "Jangan pernah menganggapnya enteng. Dia tidak sepolos yang kau kira."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku juga menjadi yuri sepertinya?" ledek Mamori.

"Brengsek. Sekali pun kau yuri, aku akan mengurungmu di kamarku dan hanya aku yang boleh memuaskanmu."

Mamori merona mendengar ucapan Hiruma. "Dasar kau mesum."

Hiruma menyeringai. "Jadi jangan pernah membantah perintahku, bodoh."

Mamori melengos menghadap jendela lalu menghela napas. "Kau belum menjadi suamiku saja sudah suka memerintahku begini." keluhnya lalu memandang Hiruma cepat. "Kau tahu sudah sebanyak apa aku menerima perintahmu dari saat kita kenal dulu?"

"Aku rasa kau sudah belajar bagaimana cara menuruti perintahku."

Mamori menghela napasnya lagi. "Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Membeli cincin pernikahan kita."

"Kau bilang kita mau ke tempat Ayahmu." tuntut Mamori.

"Nah, itu kau tahu, bodoh." balas Hiruma. "Kita akan memesan cincin sehabis ke tempat Ayah sialanku itu."

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Gimana-gimana? Ada keluhan atau kritikan? Sok, bilang aja... Suka atau tidak suka sama adegan yang paling atas itu tuh, tergantung sama pembacanya. Hehe. Kalau ada yang tidak suka, maklumin aja ya, saya bukan ahlinya membuat adegan begitu. XD

Kayaknya sebentar lagi mau tamat nih. Kayaknya.. Ga mau janji dulu ah.

Mau tanya nih guys, ini fic, enaknya di rated T atau M? Lebih amannya ke yang mana? Bingung nih... Jadi saran doong.

Terus, Hiruma itu punya Ibu atau nggak sih? Ada yang tahu? Nah, ditunggu jawabannya... :)

Jadi untuk sementara (atau seterusnya), fic ini akan menjadi rated M! Jadi yang belum cukup umur... terserah sih mau baca atau nggak. Pengalaman saya, waktu belum cukup umur dulu, saat baca yang lemon begitu, sedikit 'gross' gimana gitu...

Oke deh curhatnya XD

So guys, please Read and Review ^o^~!

Salam: De


	10. Chapter 10

Sebenarnya mau update kemarin, tapi saya tunda. Tidak ada alasan, jadi.. Biarlah. Maaf ya, keasyikan baca novel lagi~! Hehe

Nah, sebelum memulai, saya mau membahas review yang ditulis oleh Devil Clown-san. Sepertinya saya mengerti kekurangan yang dimaksud Clown-san. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan 'yuri'? Well, kalau iya. Seandainya ada yang tersinggung dengan penjabaran saya mengenai yuri dicerita ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi pembaca yang suka dengan genre itu. Saya masih belum (memang tidak mengerti) tentang hal itu. Jadi ya... harap maklum ya guys...

Dan terima kasih juga untuk Clown-san. Tapi saya bingung, Clown-san berharap saya memperbaiki kekurangannya, tapi tidak mau bilang yang mana. hmm... Apalagi katanya ada beberapa, itu 'kan artinya pasti lebih dari satu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau to the pont saja? Karena setiap pembaca pasti punya kritikan tersendiri terhadap fic saya, tidak mungkin saya menebak satu per satu XD

So guys, sampai disini saja pembukaannya. hehe

and... this is the next chapter~!

.

.

Chapter 10

"Disini?" tanya Mamori sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil.

Mamori melihat ke rumah, walaupun yang dilihatnya adalah pintu dan pagar tembok yang tinggi. Rumah ini termasuk besar bagi Mamori, karena dia jarang sekali melihat rumah yang sebesar ini. Rumah ala jepang, yang panjang dan entah seberapa luas dalamnya. Mamori melangkah ragu-ragu sampai ke depan pintu masuk yang tertutup, dengan sebuah interkom di sampingnya. Dia melihat Hiruma menekan tombolnya.

"Ini aku." ujar Hiruma.

"Selamat Datang, Hiruma-sama. Silahkan masuk." ujar suara lelaki dari seberang interkom.

Pintu gerbang terbuka dan mereka masuk. Tepat seperti dugaan Mamori, di dalam sini memiliki taman yang indah dan terawat. "Dari lahir kau sudah tinggal disini?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalan berbatu menuju teras rumahnya. Pintu terbuka dan ada seorang pelayan lelaki keluar menyambut Hiruma dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Dimana Pak Tua?" tanya Hiruma kepada pelayan itu.

"Beliau ada di kebun belakang." jawabnya sambil membungkuk dan memberikan jalan untuk mereka lewat.

Mamori lalu balas membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada pria tua yang berusia sekitar pertengahan enam puluh tahun itu. Mereka berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan menuju ruang tengah. Dari ruang tengah itu terdapat kaca besar yang memperlihatkan langsung kebun belakang rumah. Ternyata rumah ini sebagian besar lahannya berisi dengan kebun yang luas. Terdapat jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan tempat bersantai di kebun belakang. Di bawah jembatan itu dialiri sungai buatan yang mengalir langsung ke kolam. Mamori berdiri disana sejenak dan melihat sesosok pria tinggi besar yang mengenakan sweater rajut abu-abu gelap sedang duduk membelakangi mereka menghadap ke kolam ikan. Sepertinya pria itu sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam.

Pria itu menoleh merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. "Oh, kau datang? Tumben sekali." ujar pria itu sambil melirik sekilas ke Hiruma, dan tampaknya tidak melihat Mamori yang masih berdiri di atas jembatan.

Mamori lalu berjalan perlahan mengikuti ke belakang Hiruma, dan pria itu langsung menyadari keberadaannya. Dia lalu berbalik dan melihat Mamori sambil menyipitkan matanya sesaat, lalu senyumannya seketika itu langsung mengembang. "Oh, aku tahu siapa kau. Anezaki Mamori. Manajer klub American Football di Deimon dan Saikyoudai, yang sekarang bekerja sebagai guru TK di Chiba dan entah sejak kapan berpacaran dengan Youichi." ujarnya masih tersenyum melihat Mamori.

Mamori menahan napasnya, lalu membalas senyuman pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan kekasihnya itu, namun lebih berisi. Wajahnya tidak sesangar Hiruma, pria ini memiliki raut wajah ramah dan menyenangkan. Mamori lalu membalas uluran tangan lelaki yang dia tahu, adalah Ayah Hiruma, yang memliki sifat sama seperti Hiruma, tahu segalanya.

Hiruma Yuya menjabat tangannya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik Mamori dan memeluknya hangat. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana putraku bisa menjeratmu, tapi aku sungguh iri padanya."

Mamori masih terbelalak ketika Ayah Hiruma memeluknya mendadak seperti itu. Dia lalu melepaskan Mamori yang masih kaget kemudian menambahkan, "Aku selalu tahu apa yang Youichi lakukan selama ini."

"Sudah. Hentikan omong kosong itu Pak Tua." sahut Hiruma menarik Mamori ke sebelahnya yang sedari tadi masih dipegang oleh Ayahnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau aku akan menikah dengannya."

Wajah Mamori memerah mendengar pernyataan langsung Hiruma. Sedangkan Ayahnya hanya membelalakan matanya kaget.

Dia lalu mendekat ke depan Mamori, kemudian menyingkir dan mendorong Hiruma ke samping agar menjauh dari Mamori. "Aku tahu kamu pacarnya. Tapi apa kamu tidak mau berpikir ulang? Kamu tidak diancam atau semacamnya kan?"

Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. Dia lalu menggeleng. "Tidak Paman. Aku memang ingin menikah dengannya."

Ayah Hiruma langsung tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Mamori. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang panggil aku Ayah. Karena putra sialanku ini sudah tidak pernah lagi memanggilku Ayah."

Dia lalu menggandeng bahu Mamori lalu jalan melewati jembatan dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Hiruma hanya mengikuti mereka dengan malas di belakang.

Ternyata Ayah Hiruma tidak seseram yang Mamori bayangkan. Sesuai dengan wajahnya saat tersenyum, Ayah Hiruma sangat ramah dan suka bercanda. Di rumah ini pun, tampaknya dia hanya tinggal sendiri bersama para pelayannya. Karena Mamori tidak melihat ada kerabat lain disini. Ibu Hiruma pun, menurut cerita Hiruma sudah meninggal lama saat Hiruma masih kecil dulu. Jadi Hiruma hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ayahnya. Setelah itu, entah bagaimana ceritanya Hiruma bisa keluar dari rumahnya yang megah ini dan hidup sendiri, serta membiayai kehidupannya sendiri. Karena Mamori tahu, kalau Hiruma bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa, tapi berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

Ayah Hiruma bercerita banyak. Mulai dari masa kecil Hiruma sampai kenakalannya. Mereka bercerita dan tertawa seolah Hiruma tidak sedang duduk bersama mereka di ruang tengah. Walaupun terkadang Hiruma meninggalkan mereka berdua yang asyik mengobrol dan jalan-jalan keluar kebun. Ayahnya juga bercerita tentang bisnisnya di luar negeri, sampai cerita tentang dirinya yang begitu populer di antara wanita muda seumuran Mamori karena ketampanan dan kekayaan. Tidak heran, walaupun sudah berusia lima puluh tahunan, Ayah Hiruma masih terlihat bergaya dan modern, seperti layaknya pria matang yang masih bujangan. Mamori tidak berhenti tersenyum mendengar ceritanya. Ayah Hiruma memang orang yang menarik dan enak diajak mengobrol. Mamori Heran, darimana sifat Hiruma yang seperti 'itu', mengingat Ayahnya yang begitu ramah seperti ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore. Mereka lalu berpamitan untuk pulang ke Tokyo untuk melihat-lihat cincin pernikahan. Mereka memang tidak memakan waktu lama saat memlih cincin karena tidak ada yang cocok dengan mereka, akhirnya mereka hanya memesan cincin yang sesuai permintaan mereka dan akan kembali lagi nanti. Setelah itu mereka pulang dan bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Mamori.

Satu setengah jam mereka sampai di rumah Mamori. Mereka lalu makan malam bersama kedua orangtua Mamori sebelum membahas tentang tanggal pernikahan mereka. Setelah mengalami perdebatan antara Ayah dan Ibu Mamori tentang tanggal pernikahan anaknya, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kesepakatan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan hari Sabtu tiga minggu ke depan. Hiruma lega karena dia tidak harus menunggu lama untuk pernikahan mereka. Setelah pembicaraan itu pun, saat Hiruma ke Osaka selama tiga hari besok, Mamori akan mempersiapkan pernikahannya bersama Suzuna hari Sabtu, dan Ibunya menawarkan diri untuk menemani Mamori memesan gaun pernikahan pada hari Minggu. Hiruma dan Mamori berharap semuanya bisa berjalan lancar.

.

.

"Kau langsung pergi lagi?" tanya Mamori saat di dalam mobil Hiruma setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk mansionnya.

"Aku harus ke Osaka besok pagi."

Mamori menghela napas kecewa. "Baiklah." ujar. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana ponselku? Kau sudah mengambilnya? Aku lupa tanya dari tadi."

Hiruma lalu membuka kotak dashboard mobilnya dan mengambil ponsel Mamori. "Jangan pernah menerima telepon sembarangan." ujarnya sambil memberikan ponsel itu kepada Mamori.

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan menerima sembarang tamu. Jangan pernah menemui perempuan gila itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Aku rasa dia tidak berniat buruk padaku." Mamori langsung mendapat pelototan dari Hiruma. "Kau ini cerewet sekali Youichi."

"Bodoh. Itu karena aku tidak ada bersamamu selama tiga hari nanti."

Mamori mencibir lalu berkata pelan. "Biasanya juga kau tidak pernah menemuiku selama hampir sebulan dua bulan."

Hiruma yang mendengarnya langsung protes. "Kau ini. Kau itu orangnya tidak waspada bodoh, makanya aku khawatir."

Mamori tersenyum. "Ya-ya... Aku catat kalau kau khawatir." Mamori cuek menerima pelototan dari Hiruma lagi. Dia lalu mencium pipi Hiruma cepat. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa bilang ke klub kau akan cuti menikah, dan... Telepon aku setiap hari." kali ini Mamori mengecup bibirnya. "Aku menyayangimu." Mamori tersenyum menatap Hiruma dan langsung keluar mobilnya.

Hiruma menyeringai melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Dasar bodoh." sahutnya dan langsung menancap gas untuk kembali ke asramanya.

.

.

Sabtu telah tiba. Pagi ini Mamori bersiap untuk ke rumah keluarga Kobayakawa Sena dan Suzuna. Dia naik subway selama empat puluh menit untuk sampai ke sana dari rumahnya. Seperti yang diperkirakan, hanya ada Suzuna sendiri, sedangkan Sena sudah kembali ke Amerika minggu lalu.

"Wah-wah..." decak Suzuna. "Padahal aku masih kaget mengetahui fakta bahwa kau pacaran dengan You-nii, Mamo-nee. Dan sekarang kau bilang kalian akan menikah tiga minggu dari sekarang?" Suzuna tidak henti-hentinya berdecak keheranan. "Kau masih berhutang penjelasan kepadaku."

Mamori tersenyum. "Aku tahu Suzuna." jawab Mamori. "Seperti yang sudah aku bilang padamu di pesta Kurita-kun waktu itu. Aku punya pacar dan sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun. Lalu apa lagi yang mau kau ketahui?"

"Waktu itu kau tidak bilang padaku kalau pacarmu itu You-nii! Oh, Astaga... Kalian ini. Padahal waktu itu You-nii juga duduk di sebelahmu. Lalu kenapa aku sebegitu bodohnya tidak menyadari itu? Kalau aku masih ingat, kau tersenyum kepadanya dan kalian saling bertatapan. Tingkah laku kalian berdua juga sangat tidak wajar. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menduganya!?" gerutu Suzuna sudah tidak tahan dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

Mamori mengangkat bahu. "Itu karena dari dulu kamu selalu ingin melihat kita bersama, jadi saat semuanya menjadi kenyataan, kamu malah tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Mungkin juga..." jawab Suzuna. "Tapi tetap saja seharusnya kau cerita padaku, Mamo-nee."

"Oh, kau tidak bertanya. Makanya aku juga tidak cerita." balas Mamori asal. "Sudahlah. Youichi sekarang memintaku untuk mengurus pernikahan kami. Kau masih punya nomor telepon perancang pernikahanmu dulu?"

"Ya ampun, aku bahkan tidak bisa menduga saat mendengar kamu memanggilnya dengan Youichi waktu itu." keluh Suzuna lagi.

"Suzuna..." ujar Mamori memperingatkan Suzuna karena dia masih tetap membahas masalah itu.

Suzuna memutar bola matanya lalu berkata, "Oh, baiklah Mamo-nee." akhirnya Suzuna menyerah. "Kau tanya apa tadi?"

"Event Organizer pernikahan... Kau masih punya nomor teleponnya?"

Suzuna tersenyum "Tentu saja. Pemiliknya teman kuliahku dulu. Kamu mau memakainya?" Mamori mengangguk dan Suzuna langsung menambahkan. "Serahkan padaku Mamo-nee. Hari sabtu tiga minggu lagi kan? Aku akan memberitahunya dan memintanya untuk mengurus semua keinginanmu. Lokasi, undangan, makanan, dan tema pernikahannya." jelasnya. "Sebentar, aku masih menyimpan katalog mereka."

Suzuna lalu berjalan menuju laci samping televisi dan mengambil buku katalog-nya. Dia lalu memberikannya pada Mamori. Mamori lalu melihat-lihat tema pesta pernikahan yang ada di sana. Semuanya terlihat menarik dan indah bagi Mamori. Sebenarnya yang mana pun tidak masalah untuknya, yang penting dia bisa melaksanakan pernikahan dengan bahagia. Mamori terus membalikkan satu per satu halamannya sambil melihat dengan seksama. Lalu matanya berhenti pada tema ke enam yang dilihatnya. Tema bernuansa hitam yang sangat elegan.

"Yang ini bagus." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan halaman katalog itu.

Suzuna melihatnya sejenak. "Aku rasa You-nii menyukainya." sahut Suzuna. "Tapi aku ragu You-nii mau memakai warna ini."

Mamori mengangguk setuju. Tema ini memang dengan nuansa hitam, tapi hanya pengantinnya yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, sedangkan tamu undangan yang lainnya harus mengenakan busana serba hitam. Menurutnya, karena perbedaan itulah yang membuatnya menarik, membuat mereka mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian di acara mereka sendiri. "Tenang saja. Aku bisa membujuk Youichi mengenai masalah ini."

Suzuna menatap jahil, "Oooh Mamo-nee... Aku tahu suatu saat nanti, You-nii akan buta karena cinta dan menjadi penurut seperti anak anjing kalau dihadapanmu."

Mereka lalu tertawa, "Yang ada dia yang makin puas memerintahku." ujarnya. "Nah, bisa kita menghubungi temanmu itu?"

Suzuna mengangguk. Dia lalu menuju sofa di sebelah telepon rumahnya dan menghubungi temannya itu. Suzuna yang berbicara dengannya dan Mamori hanya mendengarkan. Mamori memandang saat Suzuna tertawa sambil berkata, "Ya-ya. Anezaki Mamori yang itu." katanya, dan Mamori menunggu Suzuna melanjutkan lagi. "Jangan bicara begitu. Kau tidak usah patah hati. Aku doakan kau segera menyusul. Jangan hanya mengurus pernikahan orang lain saja."

Mamori menyerutkan dahinya heran dan menatap Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu, kau urus semuanya. Ingat hari Sabtu, tiga minggu lagi. Mereka akan menemuimu lagi nanti untuk membicarakannya." Suzuna mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengarkan. "Jangan doakan pernikahan mereka akan batal." larangnya. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Suzuna lalu meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula.

"Dia mengenalku?" tanya Mamori langsung.

Suzuna melihat ke Mamori dan langsung mengerti arah pertanyaannya, lalu menggeleng. "Kau tahu, para penggemarmu itu tersebar dimana-mana." jawab Suzuna lalu tertawa. "Dia bilang, 'Ya Tuhan. Malaikat Anezaki itu, menikah dengan si setan Hiruma Youichi? Dia pasti diancam, pasti itu. Itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Astaga.'" tambah Suzuna sambil menirukan gaya bicara teman lelakinya itu tadi.

Mamori ikut tertawa. Setelah itu, mereka mengobrol macam-macam dan pergi keluar untuk makan siang.

.

.

Hiruma tidak pernah seceroboh ini. Seharusnya dia bertanya dulu kepada Taka atau Yamato, atau anggota tim lainnya alasan kenapa mereka harus pergi ke Osaka. Klubnya, yang Hiruma tahu, sangat disiplin dan tidak suka buang waktu, atau bahkan tidak buang-buang uang. Tapi Hiruma yakin dia tidak salah dengar waktu Taka bilang mereka kesini untuk latih tanding. Dan nyatanya, mereka hanya akan latihan bersama dengan Tim di Osaka pada hari Minggu. Dan hari ini, mereka malah hanya jalan-jalan dan keliling kota Osaka. Kalau tahu kepentingan mereka disini hanya pada hari Minggu, Hiruma lebih memilih tinggal dan berangkat sendiri hari Minggu nanti, dan setelah itu langsung pulang pada hari itu juga.

Melihat dari senyuman Taka, Hiruma yakin kalau dia sudah berhasil mengerjainya dengan bilang kalau mereka akan melakukan latih tanding. Yamato pun hanya senyam-senyum sambil mengangkat bahu saat Hiruma tahu kalau Taka membodohinya seperti itu. Tapi mereka berdua bahkan tidak merasa terancam dengan Hiruma. Yang satu terlalu cuek dan yang satu terlalu banyak tersenyum untuk takut kepadanya. Sialan, seharusnya dia menembaki saja kedua rekan keparatnya itu. Sampai saat ini pun Hiruma sama sekali tidak menikmati perjalanan mereka. Dia lebih memilih bersama Mamori dan menyiapkan pernikahan mereka saja.

Hiruma membaca pesan darinya tadi kalau dia sudah menyewa Event Organizer untuk merancang pernikahan mereka nanti, dan dia bilang kalau dirinya pasti menyukai tema yang sudah Mamori pilih. Bagi Hiruma semua itu tidak penting. Asal bisa menikah dengan Mamori, suka atau tidak suka dia dengan temanya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Mamori juga bilang kalau besok dia mau mengukur tubuh untuk gaun pengantinnya. Kalau yang satu ini, Hiruma berharap Mamori bisa tampil cantik. Walaupun baginya, apapun yang Mamori kenakan, dia akan selalu terlihat cantik di matanya. Sedangkan untuk Hiruma. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot membuat Tuxedo untuk pernikahannya nanti. Dia hanya akan membeli yang paling bagus, asal nyaman untuk dikenakan.

"Hiruma," panggil Yamato yang menengok ke belakang. Dia duduk di depan Hiruma di bis klub, yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku belakang sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. "Emm... Aku mau tanya. Mm itu, kau... Dan Mamori-san..." ujar Yamato ragu-ragu.

Hiruma mendongak dan menatap Yamato sejenak sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, lalu berkata, "Apa yang mau kau katakan sialan?" tuntut Hiruma karena dia tidak juga bicara.

"Aku dengar, kau akan menikah dengan Mamori-san tiga minggu lagi. Apa benar?"

Hiruma menatap tajam sambil berpikir. Ya, dia heran kenapa berita pernikahannya bisa tersebar begitu cepat. Mereka baru menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kamis kemarin. Hari ini pun Mamori baru menyewa Event Organizer. Berarti yang tahu hanya orangtua mereka, pihak perencana, dan...

"Suzuna-san baru saja mengabarkannya padaku. Aku rasa dia memberitahu semua orang yang kalian kenal."

Hiruma membuang muka ke jendela. Si gila skate sialan itu. Mulutnya harus benar-benar ditempel dengan lem besi, keluh Hiruma.

"Aku hanya mau ucapkan selamat. Asal kau tahu, aku menyukai Mamori-san dari dulu." kali ini Yamato mendapat pelototan dari Hiruma, "Tapi aku tahu dia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Aku cuma mau bilang, setiap kali aku melihatnya, dia selalu melihat ke arahmu." katanya lalu memamerkan senyum khasnya.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Sudah pasti." jawabnya sambil mengetik ke laptopnya.

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka kalau kalian benar-benar bisa bersama. Sekali lagi selamat."

Hiruma mengangguk dan kembali lagi ke laptopnya setelah Yamato selesai mengajaknya bicara. Seharusnya Hiruma sudah bisa menduga kalau beritanya akan tersebar secepat ini kalau orang luar yang mengenal mereka mengetahuinya. Apalagi kalau berasal dari sumber seperti Suzuna, berita itu pasti akan tersebar luas secepat kilat.

Ponsel Hiruma bergetar di saku jaketnya. Dia melihat satu buah pesan singkat, dan Mamori mengirimkan pesan untuknya lagi.

_Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Risa-san hari ini. Tenang saja, ada Suzuna bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu cemas._

Hiruma menahan napasnya. Wanita itu ternyata masih berani mengganggunya. Seharusnya Hiruma membiarkan saja ancamannya itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi dia pikir Risa sudah ketakutan dan tidak akan pernah mengganggu mereka lagi, sehingga Hiruma masih tetap menyimpan ancamannya itu. Tapi nyatanya, Risa tetap mendekati Mamori. Semoga saja niat Risa tidak seburuk dugaannya dan berharap Mamori bisa menjaga dirinya.

Hiruma lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, dan mengirim pesan kepada Suzuna.

_Jangan tinggalkan Mamori berdua saja dengan Risa._

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Hiruma berdering dan Hiruma langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"You-nii..." ucap Suzuna ragu. Hiruma bisa mendengar dari nada suaranya yang tidak biasa, kalau sekarang dia sedang panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Aku hanya meninggalkan mereka sebentar ke kamar kecil, tapi sekarang, Mamo-nee tidak ada..."

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Kayaknya dalam dua atau tiga chapter lagi, sepertinya akan segera tamat (bagusnya mah dibikin lima belas chapter, biar genap gitu. Tapi kayaknya kebanyakan). Semoga aja ending-nya bahagia ya (Kali-kali saya juga pengen bikin yang sad ending deh) #langsungdiprotes XD

Buat Rapopo-san, benar juga ya... Vita-san juga bilang kalau ceritanya implisit. Hehe. Btw Vita-san, sungokong ga lahir dari batu kali, dia terperangkap di batu XD (Duh, malah ngomongin sungokong )

Terima kasih untuk Riku Aida-san dan Amai Ruri-san, setahu saya emang tidak pernah disinggung soal Ibu Hiruma. Jadi berhubung saya juga sudah lupa gimana bentuk(?) Ayah Hiruma, saya akan berkreasi sesuka saya disini. Hehe (Btw, saya juga lebih suka kalau anak mereka laki-laki XD)

So guys, keluhan, kritikan, saran, masukan, apapun. Jangan ragu, bilang aja... Pasti saya pertimbangkan. Kalau bisa, kasih tahu juga apa kritikannya, biar saya ga bingung nanti XD

Salam: De


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

"Oh, Mamori-san, Kobayakawa-san."

Mamori menoleh ke arah jalan setapak di depan restoran tempat dia dan Suzuna makan siang di meja luar yang hanya dibatasi dengan pagar. Dia lalu tersenyum ke wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Risa.

"Oh, Risa-san." sapa Suzuna melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Risa lalu masuk ke dalam restoran lalu menuju bagian meja luar. Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, dia menarik kursi di samping Suzuna. "Kalian habis makan siang?" tanyanya, melihat piring sisa makan di atas meja.

Mamori mengangguk. Dia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Pertama, dia terlalu kaget bisa bertemu Risa disini ditambah sekarang dia duduk menghampiri mereka. Kedua, dia masih bingung menanggapi fakta kalau Risa sebenarnya seorang yuri dan dia bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Dia tidak punya teman seperti itu dan dia tidak mengenal salah satu di lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang Risa-san? Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa di sekitar sini?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku mau berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Di seberang dua blok ujung sana." jawabnya sambil menunjuk arah tempat tujuannya. "Nanti aku mau makan siang bersama mereka."

Mamori hanya mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan ke Hiruma selagi mereka mengobrol. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melaporkan kalau dia bertemu dengan Risa kepada Hiruma, tapi setidaknya dia merasa harus untuk mengabarkannya. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, dia lalu memasukan ponselnya kembali ke tas.

"Nah, Mamori-san. Kau mau ikut?"

Mamori mendongak melihat Risa. "Hm?" gumamnya. "Ikut kemana? Maaf tadi aku sedang mengetik pesan." bingungnya dan melihat kalau sudah tidak ada Suzuna di kursi seberangnya. "Kemana Suzuna?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia pergi ke kamar kecil tadi." jawab Risa lalu tersenyum lagi melihat Mamori. "Kau mau ikut membantuku ke toko aksesoris disana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah toko. "Temanku ada yang ulang tahun. Tadi Kobayakawa-san bilang kalau dia akan menyusul."

Mamori belum menjawab. Dia masih ragu. Dia melihat ke arah kamar kecil, lalu ke Risa lagi. "Tapi, Suzuna..."

"Oh ayolah. Dia akan menyusul nanti. Kalau tidak sekarang, toko itu makin lama makin ramai."

Mamori menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah." Dia lalu mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

.

.

Suzuna mencuci tangannya di wastafel toilet saat ponsel di tas kecilnya berdering. Dia lalu mengeringkan tangannya dan mengambil ponsel. Dia membaca satu pesan dari Hiruma. Dia tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Mamori dan Risa. Yang dia tahu dulu pernah ada selintas gosip tentang Hiruma dengan Risa, mungkin 'You-nii'nya ini tidak ingin kalau Risa sampai menceritakan yang tidak-tidak yang akan membuat hubungan mereka berantakan. Tapi Suzuna berpikir kalau Hiruma terlalu waspada padahal Risa terlihat ramah dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal macam itu.

Suzuna lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan santainya sambil memasukkan ponsel kembali ke dalam tas. Dia melintasi lorong untuk kembali ke dalam kafe. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Suzuna melihat ke arah meja duduknya tadi. Dia tidak melihat Mamori disana. Saat itu juga Suzuna mulai sedikit pucat dan berpikiran macam-macam. Dia ingat pesan Hiruma tadi. Dia tidak tahu, tapi dia merasa kalau Hiruma sudah punya firasat akan sesuatu, maka sebaiknya dia tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Suzuna langsung merogoh kasar ponselnya lagi dan mencari nomor Hiruma cepat.

Telepon langsung tersambung dan dia mendengar suara Hiruma di seberang.

"You-nii..." ujar Suzuna pelan dan bergetar. Dia mendengar Hiruma menanyakan sesuatu karena merasakan kekhawatirannya. "Aku hanya meninggalkan mereka sebentar ke kamar kecil, tapi sekarang, Mamo-nee tidak ada..."

Hiruma terdiam sesaat lalu berkata, "Kau carilah di sekitar sana dan aku akan meneleponnya."

"Baiklah." jawab Suzuna. "Maafkan aku You-nii..." sesalnya.

"Sudahlah." Hiruma lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Suzuna langsung bertanya ke salah satu pelayan yang lewat di depannya, namun pelayan laki-laki itu hanya bilang kalau mereka langsung keluar beberapa saat tadi. Suzuna lalu menyusuri pertokoan satu persatu di daerah dekat restorannya tadi. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Mamori. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia hanya ke kamar kecil tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Mamori tidak mungkin pergi jauh kalau hanya jalan kaki, pasti masih ada di sekitar-sekitar sini. Tapi Suzuna belum sedikit pun melihat keberadaan Mamori, atau pun Risa. Itu kalau benar Mamori pergi bersama Risa. Risa bilang kalau dia akan pergi kumpul-kumpul dengan temannya, tapi Suzuna tidak tahu dimana tempatnya. Risa tidak bilang apa-apa saat dia izin ke kamar kecil tadi kepada mereka berdua. Risa mengangguk dan Mamori terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Jadi dia langsung pergi saja.

Suzuna mengelus perutnya. Dia duduk di bangku sambil menenangkan napasnya. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi berkeliling. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ternyata ada pesan dari Hiruma.

_Kau pulanglah kalau kelelahan. Aku sudah di kereta dan akan sampai di Tokyo Segera._

Suzuna sudah membacanya dan segera menelepon supir rumah untuk menjemputnya pulang.

.

.

Mamori tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia penasaran dan ikut begitu saja waktu Risa dijemput temannya dengan mobil untuk kumpul-kumpul saat mereka sedang berjalan ke toko aksesoris tadi. Dia terlalu penasaran tentang klub malam yang ada di brosur yang waktu itu diperlihatkannya. Walaupun dia ragu untuk ikut mereka, tapi disinilah dia sekarang, menuruni tangga di tengah-tengah pertokoan. Lalu belok ke kanan, ke kiri lagi, dan menuruni tangga lima tapak untuk menuju pintu di sebelah kiri. Risa dan temannya, yang Mamori tahu saat mereka berkenalan tadi, bernama Yuuka, berjalan membimbing Mamori dengan Yuuka di paling depan. Mamori juga tidak tahu apakah ini klub malam yang dikatakan di brosur itu, karena nama yang tertulis di pintu itu hanya tulisan 'GIRLS ONLY'.

_Well, _selain penasaran dia juga sedikit ketakutan dengan kedua wanita di depannya. Kalau memang benar cerita Hiruma tentang Risa yang seorang yuri, maka Yuuka juga kemungkinan besar sama seperti Risa. Bukannya dia menduga mereka berdua akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya, dia masih ragu soal itu. Tapi memang apa benar mereka seburuk yang Hiruma katakan kalau mereka suka berbuat hal menyimpang? Menyimpang itu hal yang relatif. Mamori pribadi punya pemikiran sendiri, mereka mungkin menyimpang dari sudut pandang Hiruma. Tapi bukannya dari segi mereka, mereka juga sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang suka berhubungan intim seperti pasangan biasanya? Mamori berpikir kalau mereka juga pasti sama seperti dirinya dan Hiruma, saling mencintai dan menyayangi, walaupun sesama jenis. Ya, Mamori ingin tahu sejauh itu, karena itu dia nekat untuk ikut bersama Risa dan temannya ini.

"Selamat datang Mamori-san. Sebenarnya ini hanya tempat berkumpul kita untuk bergosip-gosip. Yah, kau tahu, perempuan. Kalau kita penat dengan pekerjaan kita, kita suka mengeluarkan keluh-kesah kita setiap sabtu disini." jelas Yuuka sambil tersenyum dan membukakan piintu untuk Risa dan Mamori masuk.

"Guys... Ini Mamori-san. Yang sering aku ceritakan itu." ujar Risa kepada tiga orang yang ada di dalam. Satu orang sedang duduk di depan cermin sambil memakai maskara dan dua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Dua orang yang mengobrol di sofa memandang Mamori dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Hai. Silahkan duduk." ujar salah satunya.

"Hai Mamori-san." sapa orang yang sedang berdandan itu tersenyum melihat Mamori dari cermin. "Selamat datang, santai saja disini. Tempat ini selalu terbuka untuk kaum wanita." wanita itu lalu berdiri dan menyampirkan tas di pundaknya, dia berjalan ke pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Mamori. "Megumi, salam kenal. Sayang sekali aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada kencan di luar. Nah, semoga kita bisa mengobrol lain waktu."

Mamori duduk di sofa kosong di hadapan dua orang yang duduk tadi, Risa duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan Yuuka masuk ke dalam kamar di samping meja riang dan menutupnya. Mamori melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Tempatnya memang sangat nyaman dengan dinding berwarna merah muda lembut dan putih. Di dinding banyak dipajang foto-foto yang sepertinya anggota perkumpulan ini. Di Italia, Korea, Paris, dan tempat-tempat lainnya, foto-toto itu disusun berdasarkan tempat-tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi.

"Mamori-san." panggil wanita lain. "Jadi, kau sama 'seperti kita'?" tanyanya dan langsung menerima pukulan di pahanya oleh wanita yang menyapa Mamori tadi. "Kau terlalu terus terang Sashiko."

Sashiko lalu tersenyum kepada wanita itu. "Tenanglah Juri-chan." ujarnya lalu beralih kepada Mamori lagi. "Sashiko. Salam kenal. Ini Juria." katanya kepada Mamori.

Mamori menyalami kedua wanita di depannya. "Mamori. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." jawabnya tersenyum lalu menambahkan. "Dan Tidak, sebenarnya aku punya pacar, laki-laki."

Sasiko berdecak. "Sayang sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat." katanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengobrol.

Risa, yang sepertinya tercengang dengan pertanyaan Mamori tadi hanya menatap Mamori diam. Setelah mencerna semuanya, dia lalu berkata. "Kau tahu tentangku Mamori-san?"

Mamori menengok menyadari pertanyaan Risa, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Youichi cerita kepadaku."

Risa mengeluh dan menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga. Pantas kau tidak curiga sedikit pun kalau aku ini pacar Hiruma-san."

Mamori menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Aku baru mengetahuinya baru-baru ini. Kau tahu, setelah ponselku tercebur waktu itu." ujarnya dan Risa mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi semua itu benar?"

Risa mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, beginilah." jawabnya singkat. "Lalu, kau tidak takut saat aku ajak kesini? Aku rasa kekasihmu yang 'tukang mengancam' itu pasti sudah melarangmu untuk bertemu denganku." katanya sambil mengambil permen di toples.

"Memang. Tapi aku terlalu penasaran. Jadi ini klub malam yang dimaksud brosur itu?" tanyanya langsung karena Risa pasti sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya bukan disini. Ini hanya tempat kumpul-kumpul kita di siang hari. Klub malam itu milik Megumi, dibuka setiap hari rabu dari jam sepuluh malam sampai jam tiga pagi. Yah, kita semua melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan disana. Tidak ada laki-laki tentunya." jelasnya. "Kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapa pun kan?" selidik Risa menatap lekat-lekat ke Mamori.

Mamori tertawa. "Tidak akan. Asal kau tidak akan macam-macam kepadaku atau mengganggu Youichi lagi."

Risa ikut tertawa. "Kau lama-lama mirip seperti Hiruma-san, Mamori-san. Kau tahu, aku benci kekasihmu." tegasnya, "Dia kasar, tukang ancam, hobi senjata, peliharaannya saja anjing menyeramkan itu. Aku mengganggu kalian karena aku membenci laki-laki seperti itu. Dan, Oh ya ampun..." Risa memandang Mamori lagi. "Aku tdak mungkin macam-macam kepadamu. Apa aku pernah menyentuhmu? Aku juga punya pacar. Sama seperti kalian, aku tidak akan menyentuh wanita lain kalau aku punya. Sama juga seperti pasangan itu." liriknya ke dua orang di sofa seberang yang masih tetap asik mengobrol. "Kita tidak akan mengkhianati satu sama lain."

Mamori mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, dimana pacarmu?"

"Thailand." jawab Risa. "Kami berkenalan disana. Dia juga orang Jepang, tapi bekerja disana. Kita hanya bertemu sesekali, kalau dia pulang ke Jepang, atau aku yang berkunjung kesana." jelasnya lalu mengeluarkan napas kecewa. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bekerja di klub Pamanku itu. Isinya lelaki bau semua. Tapi yah, tidak ada salahnya. Aku bisa bermain-main disana." jelasnya tidak tanggung-tanggung dan Mamori merasa kalau Risa sedikit terbuka dan bicara tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Lalu kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu tadi. Apa Hiruma-san meneleponmu?"

"Yah, dia terlalu cerewet. Padahal aku tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Hiruma-san cerewet?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." katanya lagi lalu tertawa.

"Dia tukang perintah. Dari dulu aku tidak boleh membantahnya dan harus menuruti semua permintaannya."

"Ya ampun... Makin buruk saja dia di mataku."

Mamori tersenyum. "Ya, orang memang selalu berkata begitu." sahut Mamori. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa datang ke pernikahan kami?"

.

.

_Sialan!_

Hiruma tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Dia sudah menelepon Mamori tadi. Panggilan pertama tersambung namun tidak dijawab, dan saat mencoba menghubunginya lagi, ponselnya langsung sudah tidak aktif. Kekasih sialannya itu berani mematikan ponselnya. Seharusnya Hiruma tidak boleh gegabah, tapi saat ini dia sudah kesal dengan perjalanan tidak bergunanya ke Osaka ditambah Mamori yang tidak menjawab teleponnya dengan sengaja. Karena itu, tadi dia terpaksa mengancam Pelatihnya agar membiarkannya untuk tidak ikut latih tanding besok. Walaupun Pelatih dengan terpaksa mengizinkan, dia pasti tetap akan dapat surat peringatan saat mereka tiba di Tokyo Senin nanti. Semuanya gara-gara kekasih sialannya.

Sial. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu dia jadi bersikap gegabah. Dia menerima pesan dari Risa tadi saat Mamori mematikan ponselnya. Pesan yang benar-benar membuat Hiruma naik darah.

_Apa Mamori-san mematikan ponselnya? Fu fu fu... kau tahu, sekarang kita ada di tempat yang menyenangkan. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan kami lelaki kasar. P.s: Tenang saja, aku akan membuat Mamori nyaman di tempat ini sampai dia melupakanmu. Bye~ Hiruma-san!_

Hiruma bisa saja menelepon Risa saat itu, dia sudah mencobanya, tapi Risa sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hiruma tambah geram dan dia bisa menghancurkan apa saja saat ini juga. Shinkansen ini pun tidak bisa tambah cepat, padahal ini adalah kereta tercepat. Masih satu setengah jam lagi untuk dia sampai di Tokyo. Saat sampai nanti dia akan langsung pergi ke klub malam sialan itu. Dan kalau sampai dia menemukan Mamori disana, dia tidak akan segan-segan menyeret Risa atas tindakannya. Kalau perlu dia akan menghancurkan tempat itu. Tapi Hiruma tidak bisa. Dia harus menjaga reputasinya sendiri dan nama baik klub sebagai seorang Atlet.

jam lima sore dia sudah sampai Tokyo dan langsung naik taksi ke daerah klub malam, satu-satunya tempat yang dia tahu Risa membawa Mamori kesana karena Mamori belum juga mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali. Bangunan empat lantai dengan toko butik wanita di lantai satunya. Jelas sekali hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu apa yang ada di lantai tiga dan empat, sedangkan lantai dua adalah kantor dan tempat tinggal dari pemilik butik ini. Hiruma enggan masuk ke dalam. Disana hanya ada tiga perempuan yang sedang berbelanja. Akhirnya dia dengan ragu masuk ke dalam. Matanya menyusuri ke segala penjuru toko dan melihat ada lorong ke dalam di sebelah kanan. Orang pasti mengira itu adalah lorong menuju toilet karena ada tulisannya di dinding sebelah lorong itu. Tapi saat berbelok ke ujung kiri, disana ada tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Aku ingin bertemu Touhou Megumi." tegas Hiruma saat dia berdiri di depan kasir dan perempuan itu memandang ngeri ke Hiruma.

Perempuan itu dengan ragu lalu menjawab, "Megumi-san sedang tidak ada disini. Dia keluar. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Kau 'salah satu'nya heh?" tanya Hiruma lagi dan melihat wajah bingung perempuan itu. "Lupakan. Apa ada seseorang yang naik ke lantai atas?"

perempuan itu menggeleng. "Megumi-san pergi jam sepuluh tadi saat toko buka. Saya tidak melihat ada tamu Megumi-san yang datang." jawabnya. "Dan memang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Megumi-san menitipkan kunci kamarnya kepada saya tadi."

Hiruma berbalik dan berjalan keluar butik. Perempuan itu bukan persekongkolan Risa dan teman-temannya. Dia tidak berbohong karena jelas dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun. Sekarang, hanya ada satu tempat lagi yang terlintas di pikirannya, dan dia akan menunggu disana sampai bisa bertemu dengan Mamori.

.

.

Mamori tiba di rumahnya jam tujuh malam. Mengobrol dengan Risa dan teman-temannya ternyata sangat menyenangkan dan mereka tidak seburuk yang Hiruma duga. Mereka ramah dan terbuka, sama saja seperti saat dia mengobrol dengan Sara dan Ako. Dia bahkan lupa fakta kalau mereka semua seorang yuri, baginya semua itu ternyata tidak menjadi perbedaan besar.

Dia berniat membuka grendel pagar, namun suara seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada menuntut tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Youichi." kagetnya dan menoleh ke belakang melihat Hiruma yang sudah berdiri disana. "Kau mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan kau disini? Dan, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan masih berdiri di depan pagar sementara Mamori sudah melewati pagar lalu menghadapnya. "Mau masuk?" tanya Mamori lagi. Ya, Mamori tentu tahu kalau Hiruma sedang marah saat ini. Dia hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana agar Hiruma tidak terlalu kesal kepadanya. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya menarik ujung lengan baju Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya tetap menatap tajam ke wajah Mamori.

"Youichi..."

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?" akhirnya Hiruma mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi. "Brengsek! Kau membuatku hampir kehilangan pekerjaan."

Wajah Mamori memucat dan sekarang dia sudah mengenggam tangan kiri Hiruma dengan tangan kanannya. "Apa seburuk itu? Maafkan aku, aku sungguh... Oh ya ampun... Aku minta maaf Youichi." ujarnya melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Hiruma dan menaruh pipi di dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan secemas ini."

Hiruma terdiam lagi, tidak menjawab dan tidak membalas pelukan Mamori. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih mau menikah denganmu kalau kau masih seperti ini."

Mamori mendongak. Bibirnya bergetar dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Kumohon... Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi." katanya pelan dan bergetar. Dan sekarang dia merasa sangat menyesal.

"Karena itu, seharusnya kau mematuhiku dari awal dan jangan membantahku, sialan!"

Mamori memeluk Hiruma lebih erat dan meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke dada Hiruma. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan!" katanya tidak kalah tegas dari Hiruma.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menahanku, bodoh?"

"Aku bisa. Ya, aku bisa." jawabnya yakin. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintaimu."

"Ibuku."

"Itu pengecualian."

Hiruma menghela napas. 'Lepaskan aku." perintah Hiruma.

"Tidak mau."

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh. Orangtuamu memperhatikan kita dari balik pintu."

Mamori membeku sejenak, lalu menurunkan tangannya dari punggung Hiruma dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ayah, Ibu, apa yang kalian lakukan?" protesnya.

Pintu rumah akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya dan sekarang mereka bisa melihat Ayah dan Ibu Mamori disana. "Kami hanya penasaran ada ribut-ribut apa di depan gerbang. Tenyata kalian sedang bertengkar." jawab Ibu Mamori.

"Kau buta sayang? Mana ada orang bertengkar sambil berpelukan begitu." sahut Ayah Mamori.

"Kami tidak bertengkar." balas Mamori.

"Dan tidak berpelukan." sambung Hiruma dan mendapat pelototan dari Mamori. "Apa? Kau yang memelukku dan aku tidak memelukmu. Itu tidak bisa disebut berpelukan. Benar, heh?"

"Aku tidak memelukmu."

"Kau memelukku tadi, bodoh."

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh terus."

"Ya ampun. Mereka bertengkar lagi." ujar Anezaki Mami kepada suaminya. "Kita kembali ke dalam saja." ajaknya. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai bertengkar, segera masuk dan makan malam." katanya kepada anak dan calon menantunya yang masih berdebat disana. Dia tidak yakin kalau suaranya akan didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Janji satu hal kau tidak akan membantah omonganku lagi." ujar Hiruma.

"Tergantung apa yang kau katakan." balasnya dan dengan sendirinya sudah memeluk Hiruma lagi.

"Brengsek. Berjanjilah."

Mamori mendongak. "Jaga ucapanmu Youichi. Jangan menyebutku brengsek atau sialan lagi."

"Tidak akan. Kau harus janji dulu."

"Baru dua hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu Youichi." sahutnya seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Hiruma tadi.

"Bodoh."

"Ayo masuk. Kita makan malam dulu, dan kamu harus menginap disini." ajaknya menggandeng tangan Hiruma menuju pintu.

"Apa kau mau aku bercinta denganmu saat orangtuamu tidur di kamar bawah?"

"Oh ya ampun... Kita tidak harus melakukan itu bisa kan?"

"Tidak, saat kau sudah membuatku seperti ini saat memelukku tadi."

Mamori menghela napas pasrah. "Aku rasa kau harus mulai belajar menahannya karena kau tahu aku sangat suka memelukmu." Mamori membuka pintu lalu menutupnya lagi ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap Hiruma. "Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini dulu di depan orangtuaku, oke?" ujar Mamori.

Hiruma menyeringai lalu mencium kencang bibir Mamori. "Hidangan pembuka."

Mamori berdecak dan tersenyum. Dia lalu berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya ke belakang leher Hiruma, kemudian membalas ciumannya lembut dan lama. "Menu utamanya saat kita sudah menikah."

Hiruma diam terpaku dan wajahnya terlihat suram dan menyeramkan. "Itu terlalu lama bodoh."

"Aku tidak peduli." balasnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Aku hanya ingin kau menginginkanku lebih."

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu dari dulu. Sekarang, detik ini juga."

Mamori tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini senyuman puas dan lega. "Nah, selamat menahannya kalau begitu."

"Sialan Mamori. Itu tidak adil."

Mamori memicingkan mata dan menggandeng tangan Hiruma sambil berjalan ke dalam. "Sejak kapan kau bicara tentang keadilan?" ledeknya. "Sudahlah, Ayo, aku lapar."

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Padahal saya menamakan ini sebagai 'catatan kecil', tapi saya selalu menulis banyak disini. Jadi kali ini saya tidak akan menulis apa-apa (Kau pikir ini bukan menulis, heh?). Yah, cukup sekian XD

Salam: De


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

**Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.**

**Lyric By: One Direction - You and I & Shania Twain - You're Still The One**

**DiyaRi De present -YOU AND I-**

**.**

**.**

Oh, ALERT is ON guys... Yang belum cukup umur, duh saya malas bikin tanda SKIP-STOP nya karena udah campur aduk. Tapi tenang saja, ga berlebihan kok...

And ! This is ! **The last chapter !**

.

.

Chapter 12

_Whenever I saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love..._

_**Tiga minggu kemudian...**_

Mamori mengangkat gaun pengantinnya menuju ruang rias. Pernikahannya sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu dan tamu undangan, sahabat, dan para kerabatnya sudah pulang. Dia menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras karena kesal dengan suaminya. Baru beberapa jam dia menikah, tapi Hiruma sudah membuatnya kesal dan sekarang Mamori tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh dan tidak mau bicara dengan Hiruma.

"Mamo-nee." sahut Suzuna yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Ada apa? Apa yang You-nii katakan padamu tadi?" tanyanya Heran. Suzuna yang tadi hanya melihat Mamori sedang bicara―atau lebih tepatnya marah-marah kepada Hiruma dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung menginjak sepatu Hiruma dengan _high heels_-nya. Saat itu, Suzuna langsung terkikik melihatnya dan mendapat pelototan dari Hiruma sehingga dia langsung saja mengikuti Mamori kesini.

"Laki-laki itu," sahut Mamori membuka pintu ruang rias dan dalam enam langkah sudah menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi depan meja rias. Dua orang perempuan yang bertugas mengurus riasan Mamori langsung bangun dari duduknya saat Mamori datang dan membantu melepas hiasan rambut Mamori. "Kau tahu Suzuna? Dia membatalkan bulan madu kita besok! Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

Suzuna terbelalak lalu berdecak tidak percaya, "Ya ampun... Keterlaluan sekali."

"Memang." balas Mamori. Dia lalu berdiri agar dua orang itu bisa membukakan resleting gaun di punggungnya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dan lelaki tidak berperasaan itu―"

"Keluar semua." pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Hiruma sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia menyingkir sedikit agar dua perempuan, yang tadi sedang membantu membuka gaun pernikahan Mamori, langsung keluar terbirit-birit. "Kau juga." tambahnya lagi, melotot kepada Suzuna.

Mamori yang sedari tadi hanya menolehkan kepalanya, langsung berbalik, saat Hiruma menutup pintu sambil terus memandangi punggung Mamori yang sudah setengah terbuka. "Apa-apaan kamu?" pelotot Mamori. "Aku sedang tidak mau bicara denganmu."

"Begitu?" ujarnya perlahan sudah berdiri di hadapan Mamori, menarik lembut tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang pinggang. Hiruma lalu melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Mamori dan satu tangan membelai lembut pipinya. Tubuh mereka sudah menempel dan seketika itu juga langsung menghantarkan gelombang panas ke wajah Mamori karena merasakan bagian bawah tubuh Hiruma yang keras menyentuh perutnya.

Mamori menatap tidak berdaya. Dia kehilangan kata-kata dan luapan kemarahannya yang ingin dia lemparkan ke Hiruma tadi.

Hiruma lalu menatap Mamori tajam. "Kalau begitu kau dengar saja aku dan jangan menyela." katanya, sambil perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mamori. Dia menciumnya begitu lembut dan dalam, melumatnya terus-menerus sehingga membuat Mamori lupa sepenuhnya apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tangan Hiruma semakin terasa panas membelai punggung telanjang Mamori. Oh ya, Hiruma memang terlalu pandai untuk membuat Mamori terlena dan lupa akan kemarahannya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Mamori lalu perlahan naik ke atas sambil menyentuh tengkuk dan rambut Hiruma―rambut yang disisir rapi sedemikian rupa ke belakang, yang selalu dapat membuat Mamori terkesima dan sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin Hiruma berpenampilan seperti itu karena akan membuat wanita-wanita lain bisa melihat betapa tampannya dia. Mamori menciumnya dengan marah dan egonya yang ingin memiliki Hiruma untuk dirinya sendiri. Wanita lain bisa bilang Hiruma tampan, tapi hanya Mamori yang tahu bagaimana rasa bibir Hiruma yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan aroma _mint_―yang Hiruma tidak boleh tahu kalau Mamori sangat menyukai rasa itu yang berasal dari dirinya.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, namun mereka berdua masih terlarut dalam ciuman mereka dan tidak menyadarinya sampai ada suara dehaman menyadarkan mereka. "Maaf, You-nii, Mamo-nee... Aku sudah mengetuk tadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban." katanya ragu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja depan sofa. "Tas tanganku tertinggal." tambahnya mengambil tas dan mengangkatnya untuk ditunjukkan kepada mereka. "Aku permisi lagi. Silahkan lanjutkan." dia lalu bergeham lagi. "Aku kira aku akan melihat pertengkaran hebat abad ini, tapi ternyata..." gumamnya kencang sambil tersenyum jahil. "Pertengkaran tersingkat yang pernah kulihat." dia lalu berdecak dan menutup pintu.

Hiruma menurunkan wajahnya lagi untuk menemui bibir Mamori namun Mamori memundurkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang sambil menahan dada Hiruma, "Kau tidak bisa menipuku lagi." sela Mamori, walaupun dia masih terkurung dalam dekapan Hiruma dengan kedua tangan Hiruma yang masih terikat di punggungnya.

"Siapa yang menipumu bodoh?"

"Aku sedang marah padamu tapi kenapa kau menciumku tadi?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Kau sudah menjadi istri sialanku sekarang. Memang apa masalahnya, heh?"

"Aku kesal padamu!" jeritnya. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membatalkan bulan madu kita!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku membatalkan bulan madu sialan kita? Aku cuma bilang kita tidak jadi ke Swiss." balasnya menoyor kepala Mamori. "Kau yang bodoh sembarang menyimpulkan. Kau akan ikut aku ke Italia dan kita akan liburan disana setelah pertandingan."

"Tetap saja kau mengubah rencananya."

"Kau pikir ini semua salah siapa, heh? Gara-gara ulah sialanmu waktu itu, Pelatih tidak mengizinkanku absen dan harus ikut bertanding di Italia di sela cutiku ini."

Mamori mendesah, "Cuma satu hari kau bekerja?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Cuma beberapa jam sialan aku bekerja." jawabnya, lalu menyeringai dan kembali mengambil bibir Mamori dengan bibirnya, dan hanya Tuhan dan mereka saja yang tahu sampai mana ciuman itu akan berlanjut.

.

_._

_Did they ever hold each other tight like us, did they ever fight us? _

_I figured it out, saw the mistakes of up and down. Meet in the middle, there's always room for common ground. I see what it's like, I see what it's like for day and night. Never together. Cause they see the things in different light, like us, but they never tried like us._

_You and I, we don't wanna be like them. We can make it till the end. Nothing can come between You and I. Not even the Gods above, can separate the two of us. Cause You and I..._

.

.

Sambil memakai jubah tidurnya dan mengikatkan tali jubah ke pinggang, Mamori tersenyum melihat suaminya yang terbaring telanjang di ranjang. Selimut menutupi dari bawah perutnya yang bidang sampai ke lututnya. Entah apa yang Hiruma pikirkan, tapi sekarang dia menatap Mamori sambil terlarut dalam pikirannya. Mamori lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan merangkak ke atas tubuh Hiruma dengan perlahan. Dia menaruh kepalanya di dada Hiruma dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hiruma sambil perlahan memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin anakku punya senyum sialan sepertimu." sahut Hiruma.

Mamori mendongak dan menaruh dagunya di dada Hiruma. Dia lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Kau menyukai senyumanku?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan hanya diam menatap mata biru Mamori, begitu lama dan intens. Dia memandangi kedua bola mata Mamori, mendambanya dengan penuh kasih, dan saat itu Mamori langsung mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak suka senyummu. Apalagi kalau kau sudah menebar senyuman ke orang-orang sialan yang menaruh hati padamu."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak juga." jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala Mamori yang sudah ditaruh lagi di atas dadanya. "Dari dulu aku mau tanya tapi tidak pernah aku lakukan," sahutnya. "Apa yang... membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Mamori mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. "Mm.. aku tanya balik, kenapa kamu juga mencintaiku?" tanya Mamori sudah menatap Hiruma lagi.

Hiruma melihat ke langit-langit sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Mamori yang sudah memandanginya menunggu jawaban. "Karena itu kamu." jawab hiruma. "Karena mencintaimu, aku jadi seperti orang bodoh sialan, yang paling baik hati, menurutmu. Dan aku tidak akan mau bersikap seperti itu lagi kepada siapa pun."

Mamori tersenyum lagi dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih erat ke Hiruma agar dia bisa memeluknya erat. "Aku juga. Karena orang itu kamu Youichi. Dan aku tidak mau kalau bukan kamu. Bukan karena sikapmu, perangaimu, atau sosokmu. Tapi karena semua itu milikmu, aku akan selalu mencintainya."

"Jadi kau mau selamanya terperangkap denganku, heh?"

Mamori menghela napas. "Oh ya ampun, aku sudah disini dan aku sudah menikah denganmu, kenapa kau masih menanyakan apa aku mau? Aku sudah pernah bilang, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan tetap selamanya―"

Ucapan Mamori terhenti karena Hiruma menekan kepala Mamori dan wajahnya menempel ke dadanya. "Kau ini, aku belum selesai bicara!" protesnya, dengan cepat membebaskan kepalanya lagi dan menatap tajam ke Hiruma.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tanya-tanya!?"

"Aku hanya..." gumam Hiruma, lalu menghela napas. "Takut."

Mamori menaikan alisnya, "Kau bisa ketakutan Youichi?"

Hiruma diam menatap lembut mata Mamori. "Ya, takut kau akan pergi dariku." sahutnya, sangat pelan dan hampir berupa bisikan sehingga Mamori tidak mendengarnya.

Ya, itulah ketakutan terbesar Hiruma. Dia menyadarinya selama ini. Bukannya dia meragukan Mamori, tapi dia hanya berpikir sama seperti orang lain kalau Mamori terlalu baik untuknya. Dia terlalu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Mamori. Dan Hiruma takut Mamori tidak mencintainya lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia selalu kepikiran akan hal itu, sehingga sekecil apapun hal yang membuatnya merasa Mamori akan meninggalkannya, dia akan merasa sangat khawatir. Itulah yang dia rasakan beberapa waktu belakangan ini, ketika Risa mengganggu mereka.

"hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma menyeringai. Dia lalu menggulingkan tubuh Mamori ke samping dan memeluknya. "Tidak ada pengulangan, bodoh. Kalau kau tidak mendengarnya, itu salahmu."

"Baiklah." jawab Mamori pasrah sambil mengelus rambut Hiruma dari dahinya. "Aku memaafkanmu."

"Memang siapa yang meminta maaf padamu, heh?"

Mamori tersenyum dan menaikan bahunya singkat sambil menelusuri leher sampai ke dada telanjang Hiruma dengan jarinya. "Sekarang jangan khawatirkan apa-apa lagi. Aku akan selamanya di sisimu. Hanya ada kamu, dan aku. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memisahkanmu dari aku."

"Cuma ada kita?" tanya Hiruma dan Mamori mengangguk. "Kau melupakan bayiku, heh?"

Mamori menunduk melihat perutnya lalu tersenyum. "Dia bagian dari kita tentu saja." jawab Mamori sambil memeluk Hiruma kasar. "Oh Tuhan...Aku masih belum percaya kalau kita sudah menikah. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kita tidak menikah dari dulu. Sampai aku berpikir kalau kau sesungguhnya tidak mau menikah denganku." ujar Mamori lalu menambahkan lagi. "Berarti sekarang aku punya hak untuk memerintah atau melarangmu ya kan?"

"Heh... kapan aku pernah bilang hal bodoh begitu?"

"Ah, aku memang tidak perlu izin darimu karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi istrimu. Dan kalau kau tidak mau mematuhiku, aku akan pulang ke rumah orangtuaku." lanjutnya tadi seolah tidak mendengar pernyataan Hiruma barusan.

"Peraturan sialan dari mana itu?"

Mamori tertawa. "Sekali-kali aku ingin melakukannya nanti."

Hiruma melotot. "Tidak boleh. Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan memotong kaki dan tanganmu."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya." balas Mamori datar. "Oh ya ampun... Aku suka sekali menggodamu seperti ini."

Mamori lalu mendorong tubuh Hiruma, bangun dari tidurnya, dan menduduki tubuh Hiruma sambil mengikat rambutnya. Mamori menjerit pelan saat Hiruma bangkit, membuat Mamori terduduk di antara kedua paha Hiruma. "Aku tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan." tatapnya tajam ke arah Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum menggoda sambil melingkarkan lengan ke leher Hiruma dan duduk mendekat. "Aku rasa kau akan menyukai hal ini mengingat sekarang aku sedang hamil. Jadi lebih baik biarkan aku yang melakukannya." katanya sambil melirik sekilas ke tubuh bagian bawah Hiruma.

"Aku menyukainya. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak sesukamu."

Mamori berdecak. "Kau sungguh keras kepala."

"Ya. Aku jahat dan keras kepala, dan kau mencintaiku." ujarnya menarik pinggang Mamori dan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Hiruma lalu membuka perlahan jubah tidur Mamori sambil mencium leher dan pundaknya. Menelurusi kulit putih Mamori dan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan tangannya kasar. Mamori mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang dihantarkan Hiruma dan melengkungkan punggung ke depan membuka akses bagi Hiruma untuk melumat dada Mamori dengan mulutnya.

Hiruma berhenti dan menurunkan tubuh Mamori sambil mencium kembali leher, ke dagunya, lalu mengecup bibir Mamori untuk mengembalikan 'kesadarannya'. Hiruma memangku Mamori yang sudah setengah kehabisan napas sambil mendekapnya dan dengan lembut mengelus rambutnya. Dia mengecup lembut pundak Mamori lagi. "Aku selalu bersyukur kau mencintaiku. Aku selalu bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan aku sendirian tanpa ada kamu."

Mamori yang hanya mendengar ucapan lembut Hiruma tadi, hanya bisa terdiam sambil meneteskan air matanya perlahan. Dia membalas pelukan Hiruma sama eratnya. "Tidak. Jangan pernah membayangkannya. Selamanya Youichi... Kita akan selamanya bersama." air mata bahagia Mamori mengalir tambah cepat. Dia yakin satu hal, yang seharusnya dia yakini dari dulu kalau dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun, karena Hiruma sungguh sangat mencintainya. Hiruma bahkan rela bersyukur karena dirinya.

Mamori merasa sangat lega. Kenyataan kalau sekarang Hiruma adalah suaminya dan sepenuhnya miliknya membuat Mamori merasa aman. Mamori menempelkan pipi ke dada Hiruma ketika Hiruma berbaring dan membawa Mamori ke atasnya sambil tetap memeluknya. Dia lalu mencium ujung kepala Mamori dengan lembut, dan selamanya tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan.

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Terima kasih untuk Ruri-san. Jadi ingat saya pernah ngoreksi ulang chapter-chapter fic ini sebelum di post. Terus saya nemu Typo yang bikin ngakak 'nenyakoto' dan 'sekanat'... ya ampun, coba tebak kata aslinya apa? Duh...

Btw, saya melakukan kesalahan besar di chapter 11. Ada yang menyadarinya? Yahh, walaupun sudah saya ganti beberapa jam kemudian setelah di post. Hehe, semoga saja tidak ada yang tahu.

Okey guys. Terima kasih untuk yang telah berpartisipasi selama peng-update-an fic ini. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-favorite, dan mem-follow fic ini. Banyak nama yang, saya ingin sekali menyebutkannya satu per satu disini, tapi kebanyakan. Jadi, semoga rasa terima kasih saya sampai kepada kalian para Reder tercinta. Dan terima kasih juga sudah menyukai fic saya.

Semoga kita bisa bertemu secepatnya di cerita-cerita saya selanjutnya. Dan semoga saja ide bisa muncul dengan cepat di otak saya, hehe. Mohon maaf juga atas kekurangan dan kesalahan saya dalam pembuatan fic ini ataupun di fic-fic sebelumnya.

_So~ see you next time guys~!_

Salam: De

Oh, _don't miss the side story guys! Check it out ^.^v_

.

.

**Side Story**

"Oh, lihat-lihat! ada Kobayawaka-kun." jerit salah satu murid perempuan dari jendela lantai tiga melihat murid-murid baru yang sedang mengecek namanya sendiri di pengumuman penerimaan murid baru. "Aku harap dia diterima di SMA kita. Oh Tuhan... Kalau dia masuk SMA ini, maka sudah pasti Hiruma-kun juga masuk sini."

"Ya, ya! Mereka kan sahabat sejak kecil. Terus, terus, apa Hiruma-kun juga datang melihat?" ujar murid perempuan lain sambil celingukan mencari orang yang dimaksudnya di antara gerombolan murid baru di bawah.

"Dia jarang berada di keramaian." jawab murid lain di antara mereka. "Tapi yang aku tahu, Hiruma-kun punya pacar anak SMP di sekolah khusus putri yang terkenal itu. Perempuan cantik berambut cokelat kemerahan."

"Kau serius? Yang aku tahu dia suka perempuan lebih tua. Aku pernah melihatnya jalan dengan tante-tante cantik!" sahut yang satunya. "Oh, dia juga punya rambut warna cokelat kemerahan."

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak suka perempuan berambut hitam?" ujar murid yang pertama bicara tadi sambil melihat ke dua temannya satu sama lain "Ya ampun! Dia terlalu misterius. Andai saja dia lebih terbuka seperti Kobayakawa-kun. Orang itu ramah sekali."

"Ck! Kau ini. Kau tidak akan bicara seperti itu kalau kau sudah pernah menyapanya. Oh, Tuhan. Aku jatuh cinta dengan senyumannya."

"Senyumnya? Dia juga bisa tersenyum?"

"Tentu saja bisa!' jawabnya langsung. "Dia itu, diam bagaikan iblis dan tersenyum bagai malaikat. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

.

.

_Beberapa minggu kemudian..._

Lorong menuju taman sekolah itu terlihat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, Hiruma Keiichi tidak akan berada di tempat ramai dan lebih memilih menghindarinya. Dan karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, sebagian murid yang tidak punya kegiatan klub memilih untuk pulang. Keiichi tentu ikut kegiatan klub. Dia adalah Quarterback bertangan dingin saat di SMP-nya dulu. Di SMA-nya sekarang pun, dia ikut klub American Football dan berharap dalam waktu singkat dia bisa segera menyingkirkan Quarterback tetap dan menggantikan posisinya.

Keiichi berjalan lurus ke depan dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dia menurunkan _earphone_ ke lehernya saat samar-samar mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Mata birunya menyusuri ke sekitar dan mendapati sahabat baiknya yang berusia hampir lima bulan lebih tua darinya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ya, berlari adalah salah satu keahliannya makanya dia ikut klub atletik.

Kobayakawa Yuki sampai beberapa detik kemudian di depan Keiichi. Yuki, dengan tinggi tubuh seratus enam puluh empat senti dan lebih pendek sembilan senti dari Keiichi, dia sama sekali tidak kehabisan napas walaupun sudah berlari seperti itu. "Aku rasa aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu untuk beberapa hari." sahutnya langsung sambil memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Keiichi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Keiichi datar.

"Pakai tanya. Ini akibatnya kalau kau tersenyum dihadapan orang-orang. Kau tidak tersenyum saja sudah membuatku repot."

"Oh, aku tidak ingat pernah mengumbar senyumku di depan orang-orang banyak." balasnya santai.

"Kepalamu." bantah Yuki. "Kau tersenyum puas bersama teman-teman setimmu saat kau menjuari kejuaraan Amefuto SMP waktu itu. Apa kau tahu dampaknya pada penonton perempuan yang duduk di sekitarku? Aku yakin kau tidak mau tahu." tambahnya.

"Tapi bukannya sudah tersebar gosip kalau aku punya pacar anak SMP Himeno?" tanyanya lagi tidak menggubrik ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan tanya aku. Aku percaya gosip itu sudah tersebar luas."

"Sialan! Seharusnya Mika menggandeng tanganku terus waktu kita pergi ke festival sekolah ini."

"Kau tidak boleh mengandalkan adikmu terus." ujar Yuki. "Cepat kau buka surat itu."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang penasaran?" balasnya dan membaca sekilas begitu saja sampai dia menemukan tempat dan jam kemungkinan si pengirim surat penyuruhnya pergi ke suatu tempat. "2-E. Kakak kelas kita?"

"Mungkin. Senior klubku yang menitipkannya padaku."

Keiichi menghela napas. "Merepotkan saja. Apa kau tidak bisa bilang ke seniormu dan biarkan dia saja yang bilang ke perempuan ini kalau aku tidak tertarik?"

"Jangan ketus begitu. Temui saja dulu. Siapa tahu kau suka."

Keiichi menaikkan bahu. "Kalau dia tidak secantik Ibuku dan Mika, aku tentu tidak akan mau."

Yuki berdecak. "Jangan samakan dengan mereka." ocehnya. "Sudah cepat." dorong Yuki membuat Keiichi berjalan kembali ke dalam lorong kelas. "Oh, kalau kau tidak mau menambah masalah, jangan tersenyum kepada perempuan itu."

"Aku tahu." jawabnya malas merasa terganggu sambil mengacak-acak rambut lembut hitamnya dan memasang kembali earphone ke telinga. Dia lalu berbalik lagi dan menatap tajam Yuki sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah Yuki yang masih berdiri disana. "Dan kau. Jangan mengintip. Kau tunggu saja disini atau pergi kemana pun asal jangan mengikutiku. Aku tahu kau akan melaporkan ini ke Ibuku."

Dan Yuki hanya tersenyum polos pura-pura tidak mendengarkan melihat sahabatnya yang sudah berbalik lagi menyusuri kelas.

.

.

END

Thank you all~!

Btw, ternyata lagu You & I udah dibuat MV-nya guys. Lihat deh, bagus . !


End file.
